When Winter Casts A Spell
by Hand-gyded
Summary: It's gonna be one heck of a Christmas." --- 10 years and the Bleach gang have split up. Now Ichigo is inviting them all over for Christmas back in Karakura, privately with the hope of winning Inoue back. That is, of course, until she returns home engaged
1. Chapter 1

_Hey!! Hand-gyded here again. This time with a more dramatic story. Apologies to all fight-scene lovers. This is not that kind of story. There will be a few fight scenes, I promise. Just not in this chapter. This story won't be based on a villain's plot. To be frank, there _is_ no real villain since it's neither an action nor adventure story. _

_This is one of my more serious fics and it is a 10 year romance follow-up from One Too Many. It's just a chance to see the complications that came with Ichigo and Inoue's relationship (what was left of it, anyway). I hope you'll all have the patience to read out the beginning scenes before the rest of the characters jump in. And please resist the urge to slice of my head when you find out what happened to Inoue. It's just a story. .:pleading earnestly:. I'm begging you guys. This story was supposed to be released last year Christmas. .:drops to knees and sobs:. I KNOW! I'm SUCH a procrastinator. A whole half year! That must be like a record or something. But I'm really going to try to finish this. I really hope you all enjoy it. Thanks. _

--

**1**

Flustered hands pulled back the strands of bright orange hair that obscured his vision before reaching to fluff up the oversized cushions in his sofa.

He glanced at his wrist-watch, _'Three minutes left...'_

An out-of-place glass caught his eye and it was promptly whisked away into the kitchen, washed, rinsed, dried and placed upon a shelf. He returned to the living room, his eyes scanning everything. Anything else?

His eyes averted back to the device on his wrist, its seconds-hand gliding smoothly yet threateningly towards the silver stud standing for twelve.

'_Only a few seconds left'._

He sighed. For no apparent reason, he was like a nervous host, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his guest. So what if this would be his first time seeing her? It hadn't been that long. What? One, two, three...ten years? Shit. It had been _that_ long? How much had she changed? As much as he had? Sure, he saw her on the tube practically every weekend on cable: Sports Central TV, TV Sports and MAC (Martial Arts Channel). He'd even seen her once on a breakfast show. She was all over the place! A lot had changed...had she?

Another glance at the watch. Now, she was late.

_'Big surprise.' _Ichigo thought with a faint smile and walked to the window. Resting his arms on the window ledge, he looked out through the frosted glass into the snow covered town. Sidewalks, rooftops and trees bore the weight of the white stuff, totally exposed to and thus reflecting the silver beams of moonlight. The effect was a breath-taking shimmer, characteristic of Christmas in Karakura.

Christmas. Supposedly the most magical season of the year. That is, for the average six year old who still believes in fat jolly men donning red fur coats with bleach white flowing beards. For the teenage girl who recently fell in love with 'that boy with the cute smile and dimples' and is going to, for once, actually see the beauty in the hymns played every year on the radio...because he's by her side. And maybe for the single mother who got that job she'd been applying for and this year, will be able to provide a Christmas worth remembering for her kids.

But for him, Christmas was just another excuse for a holiday. Nothing more. Where was the magic in drinking eggnog, sleeping in late and spending money on relatives that could afford a thousand more of what ever you bought them? Everyone was going to end up back in their offices to regain all the money they'd spent during the holiday anyway. What was the point?

Maybe...there was no point.

Just like there was no point cleaning up his home more than usual just because she was staying over. But he'd done it anyway. Love makes a person do funny things...even if it's just amity. Besides, he didn't want her thinking he lived like a pig.

The sharp ring of the doorbell slapped him out of his musings. She was here.

He poked at the fireplace with a poker, trying to release the roaring fire's fullest warmth, before proceeding to the door to open it.

And there she stood. In the corridor, melting snow in her hair, water running down her face and seeping through the tiny gap between the collar of her jacket and her neck. Her eyes locked unto his, before a grin slowly spread across her face, "Ichigo?"

Before Ichigo could answer, she walked in briskly, dragging her suitcase behind her. "It's freezing outside! Thank God for fires, huh?" She let her baggage drop as she flopped unto the carpet right before the fireplace, stretching her hands towards it.

She sighed tiredly, "Much better."

You'd think she lived there.

Ichigo shut the door and walked up behind her, "Ten years and you greet me with that? And...Hey! You're dripping water all over my carpet! There're towels in the bathroom, for crying out loud!"

She slipped her jacket off and tossed it over her shoulder, into Ichigo's face. "Let me just warm up a bit, okay?"

Ichigo muttered something before throwing her jacket into the sofa. And to think he'd thought this moment would be awkward.

"Want some hot chocolate?" He was going to the kitchen.

"Sure. Got any marshmallows?"

"Yeah. Hold on a sec."

Soon, he was back in the room, two steaming mugs in both hands. "Here."

She stood up to receive hers, graciously taking a long sip of the heavenly substance. After savoring it for about a minute, she opened her eyes and stared into Ichigo's.

Ichigo stared back, a small smile playing on his lips as they stood facing each other, the firelight elongating their shadows against the surrounding walls. Finally he said, "Long time no see, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki ran her hand through the shoulder length ebony hair she had decided to grow about a year ago. "You're growing a beard?"

"Me?" Ichigo rubbed the stubble on his face, "Nah, just need to shave is all."

"Yeah?" Tatsuki took another long sip, "You're beginning to look a lot like your dad."

"You're not the first one to tell me that." Ichigo grumbled and took a seat.

"Hey, almost forgot. Thanks again for letting me stay here." she said, joining him in the sofa, "When you get sick of me, tell me so I can go get a hotel room."

"Like that'll stop you." her childhood friend muttered.

"Probably not. You invited me first though, remember? So if I get on your nerves, you only have that kindness beneath your cold demeanor to blame." She stood up again, "But seriously, this is a nice place you've got here!" She whistled at the 103 inch plasma television, "Really nice apartment. Duplex? I think I saw a staircase, coming in here."

Ichigo nodded, "Five bedrooms. You can choose later. Screw the apartment. Tell me about your trips."

"...'been to five countries. I'll tell you about them later. Screw the trips. I wanna choose now."

With a sigh, he stood, mug still in hand. "I'll show you around. But as I do, you tell me about your trips. Deal?"

"Whatever." She grabbed her luggage, already one step ahead.

The first room was large, beautifully furnished with golds and browns. Another unreasonably large television screen lay imbedded in the wall and at the end of the room, glass doors opened up unto a balcony.

"I'll take it." Tatsuki said, impressed.

"Like hell you will." Ichigo said, pulling her to the next door. "That was _my_ room!"

The rest of the rooms weren't as luxurious, but beautiful in their own respects. And as she toured, she told him about work.

"The dojos are doing pretty good. You should know that already. I've been interviewed on like...I dunno...a zillion channels this month." she said as-a-matter-of-factly, not sounding at all interested in what she was saying, "The one in America, I'm sure you heard, had it's reputation kinda damaged 'cause of that Instructor-Student sex scandal and all. But the other four are doing okay."

Ichigo nodded..., "That's good to hear."...before opening the final door, revealing the room's contents.

"Hey, I like this black and white colour combination thing here." She said, her eyes traveling from the curtains to the bedsheets to the carpet, "I think I want this one. Plus it's got its own bathroom."

"Suit yourself." Ichigo said, now getting to the main reason he'd began asking all those questions, "Uh...I just wanted to know. When you went to America, did you get to see Inoue?"

Tatsuki did a double take, like Ichigo shouldn't have even wasted breath asking a question like that; the answer being obvious. "Of course I did. And yes she's doing okay... in her thirty acre mansion." she added with raised eyebrows.

Ichigo's hand involuntarily scratched at his stubble, "Uh...yeah, I heard about the thirty acre mansion. Her candy products are pretty popular here in Karakura. One of her restaurants' uptown too. Four star, I heard."

"But haven't seen?" Tatsuki asked, a little surprised.

"The hospital keeps me busy."

Tatsuki shook her head, "Yeah. You never have time for much, do you? Only when your friends are on the verge of death. But if they're alive...that's all that matters, huh?"

Ichigo remained silent, slowly swirling his mug of now cold chocolate.

A sigh, before "How's your dad? Is he fine? And your sisters. Is it true Karin plays for a third division team in Brazil?"

"Second division team." Ichigo corrected, "Yuzu's in a boarding school in Tokyo. She has a boyfriend now; some nice English kid. I gave up trying to pronounce his name weeks ago. And dad's stupidity's being manifested to some other unlucky person in the Bahamas. Karin and I sent him there last month to get some fresh air. He gets really tired, especially now that the hospital's big time in Japan. We just want him to rest." He paused, lingering over a thought. Then he finished with an unconvincing, "I'm doing okay back here alone."

Tatsuki smiled, "I'm sure you are. That's why you invited _everyone_ over for Christmas?"

"I thought it'd be nice." Ichigo defended, turning his back to her, already going back downstairs.

"Liar. You must be bored out of your skull!!" she retorted with a smirk and followed him.

"Get some sleep." Ichigo was tired of the conversation, ''Tomorrow, we need to be up at 6. We're picking Inoue up at the airport."

"...'haven't forgotten. Hey, Ichigo. Seen Ishida around?" The question sounded innocent enough.

"Yeah, he's okay. His _Quincy_ clothing line's really popular in high society. He even sent me a suit for my last birthday." A corner of Ichigo's mouth rose in a half-smile as he remembered its design, "Impressive designing. I haven't worn it yet, but I will this Christmas."

Obviously Tatsuki didn't give a damn about the design of his suit, only half listening to what he was saying. When Ichigo had shut up, she ventured with a "...'he mention me...or something?"

She had tried to sound as casual as possible, but the average listener would have noted the nervousness in her voice.

Ichigo was not the average listener and was clearly confused when he muttered, "Uh...I don't know. Maybe. Should he have?"

Tatsuki, disgusted, thrust the empty mug at him. "Thanks for the chocolate. See you tomorrow morning." She began climbing the stairs again.

Ichigo's voice halted her. "Hey, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki faced him. What did he want?

Ichigo had never been too good at things like this, "Uh...I just want to...you know...Thanks." He turned around before continuing, "Thanks for coming. You're right. The loneliness was getting to me." He twisted his head in her direction, offering a small smile.

Tatsuki's face remained expressionless for a moment, before she allowed it to melt into a warm smile, "Thanks for inviting me. I missed being home."

He nodded, before leaving.

Tatsuki remained on the stairs staring after him, the smile glued to her face.

Had Ichigo changed? Yes, he had...a lot.

And yet, he hadn't.

Not a bit.

000

The shadows took the shape of all sorts of unusual and absolutely unrelated things: from trees to baseball caps to man-eating monsters to whatever the mind's imagination would allow. The darkness had a mind of its own...or so it seemed to Tatsuki, who was having a hard time falling asleep. New places always had that effect on her. It usually took about two to three hours of periodic rolling to get herself into slumber land. But tonight, even that wasn't working. It was well past three in the morning, almost five hours since she'd tucked herself in and she still couldn't get her mind to shut down.

"Stupid black and white combination." Tatsuki muttered tiredly to herself as she watched a shadowy zebra dance across the striped curtains before her. She was dead tired. And she couldn't fall asleep. What kind of a curse was that? She suddenly recalled that somewhere, probably _Reader's Digest _or _O!_ (or something within that literary perimeter), she had read that warm milk possessed sedative after effects at night. Not exactly the most authentic sounding tip, but by then she was ready to try anything.

With some effort, she got her feet out of the tangled blankets and unto the warm carpet beneath her.

"Oh...I'm so tired..." she groaned, getting out of bed. She shuffled across the floor, out her bedroom door and carefully made her way down the stairs.

And that was when she heard it. The weird droning sound coming from...from...She began to tiptoe to the living room, tightening her fists just incase she would be some how motivated to use them. The entire apartment was dark except from the dull bluish white light flashing on those living room walls that she could see from where she stood.

Her brain worked over time, trying to make sense of the situation. Was it an alien? No...stupid suggestion. Robber? Why'd a robber be using the television? ...The Television!

She relaxed. "Ichigo." she whispered with a small frown. What on earth was he still doing up?

She peeked around the living room doorway. Ichigo was sitting in the sofa, hunched over, the remote control in his left hand, his jaw in his right. It was clear his full attention was being taken by whatever he was so intently watching on the screen.

Tatsuki's eyes traveled from Ichigo to the television screen.

In the video a raven haired girl was arguing with a red head with tattoos all over his body...over a champagne bottle it seemed! The camera swiveled around, capturing Kurosaki-sama, Ichigo's dad, in the process of a ridiculous excuse for a dance. The camera swiveled around again, and caught a white haired guy talking to a girl Tatsuki could vaguely make out as Kurosaki Karin.

Tatsuki knew what video this was. She had a copy of it in her house in London. One of the most significant occasions in everyone's life: Rukia's wedding.

Why was it significant in _everyone's _life? Well...because that was the last time they'd done anything together. After Rukia'd returned to Soul Society with Renji, everyone'd basically gone their seperate ways. Come to think of it, that had been the last time Ichigo'd seen Inoue. Because right after the wedding, she'd jumped unto a plane to South America. She'd never been back to Japan since, much less Karakura town. Actually none of those who'd traveled had been back since that wedding. Five years. And she, Tatsuki, had been the first one to come back.

Again the scene changed, this time giving Tatsuki the chance of staring at a younger version of herself, having a conversation with a girl with hair almost as brightly orange as Ichigo's. Here, the video froze as a pause sign appeared at the upper right corner of the screen. And the scene suddenly zoomed in on the orange-haired girl, getting close enough to allow anyone to clearly identify her.

Orihime Inoue.

Tatsuki swallowed hard.

_Orihime Inoue..._

What felt like at least an hour passed by, with Ichigo firmly planted in the sofa and Tatsuki standing at the door.

Inoue's frozen frame was still on.

Tatsuki's legs were getting tired...very tired... She slowly walked to a chair behind Ichigo and took a seat.

"Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki froze. Ichigo's hadn't even turned around.

She ventured a whispered, "Ichigo?"

"You should be in bed. It's three." he muttered. Suddenly the room was engulfed in darkness as the television's screen went cold blank.

Tatsuki watched Ichigo's shadowy figure rise and begin towards her. Tatsuki stared numbly ahead at the blinking VCR as he neared. "I'm going to bed." he said to her, his voice barely above a breath. Then he walked right past her, leaving the room.

Tatsuki listened for the barely audible squeaks of the stairs to signify Ichigo's ascent. It was only when she was confident he had locked himself into his room that she stood, groped her way through the darkness, and returned to bed.

000

The ride to the airport was silent, save the consistent hum of the SUV's air-condition as it blasted warm air.

Ichigo's eyes were glued to the road, not especially because he was a wary motorist, but because the previous night's embarrassing event filled him with a kind of shame that kept his lips glued shut; shame similar to the kind a child endured when caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

And Tatsuki sat remarkably still in her seat, staring at the hotels, super marts and apartment buildings that flashed by, musing to herself how much Karakura had developed. And resisting the urge to burst out with questions like: _If you're still in love with her, why the __**hell **__haven't you called her in 10 years?!_

It didn't make any sense! For ten years, Tatsuki had thought she had reason to believe Ichigo and Inoue had simply fallen out of love. Then again, further reflection on the issue chucked that theory as well out of the realms of common sense. True, Ichigo cared and would fight with his life for all of his friends. He'd proved it when Rukia had been arrested and sentenced to execution by Soul Society's courts. Tatsuki had not been present during the events, but the tales of Ichigo's valor were like legends; the details of his battles like something ripped right out of a Japanese manga! Never had it been so evident that Ichigo loved his friends. And it filled Tatsuki with immeasurable pride to know he considered her one (of course, she would never let him know this).

But that was where the line, the thick undeniable line, was drawn. As brilliant as Rukia's rescue had been, Inoue's had clearly distinguished the ends to which Ichigo's will would stretch for one he loved...from the ends to which his will would stretch for one he was _in love _with.

Because for Inoue, Ichigo had brutally beaten his body into submission for days on end. For her he had discovered and harnessed abilities that in themselves, threatened to strip him of his sanity. For her he had repeatedly squeezed free the obscurest of strength within himself (especially when it would seem he was at his limit) just for her. For her, he had taken on villains so powerful they considered themselves capable of dethroning God Himself. And for her...he had won.

No. It made no sense that one silly argument and a bit of stubborn pride had kept them apart for 10 years. Especially...after it had taken so long for him to make his feelings known...after all the pain...after the incident...

Tatsuki sighed. There had been times when remembering "the incident" had brought a smile- a sad smile- but a smile nevertheless, to her face. Now frankly it just pissed her off. What then, had all the dramatics counted for if this was all it had eventually ended up with? Ten years of wasted time?

Silently, she turned to watch his frown deepen as his eyes scanned the airport's car park, searching for a space to park.

Perhaps only he understood. And perhaps, this Christmas was his opportunity to right things. Perhaps.

The morning air was cold and biting, the skies grey and overcast. The frost hit Ichigo the second his stepped out, nipping at any unprotected skin. The same was for Tatsuki, and as she watched townspeople hurry by, she wondered what on earth would drag them out of bed in such god forsaken weather. True, like she and Ichigo many were here to welcome or see off friends, business partners or family but she wouldn't have minded knowing exactly how many of them would have given anything to be back buried deep within their sheets. God! Of all the times Inoue's plane could have arrived at...

They walked briskly towards the arrival hall, eager to be back in the warmth. A sea of people impeded their progress, some of them going as far as to shove and elbow Ichigo and his guest. _Why were there so many people out at this time of the day?! _ Years back, in the Karakura Tatsuki remembered, the streets would have now been slowly filling up; the stream of pedestrians barely a trickle. It saddened Tatsuki that Karakura was gradually becoming a miniature New York City.

As they forced their way through the entrance, Ichigo began to listen for announcements over the airport's PA system. And as he fought the current of people ,he also began to lose his patience with the rowdy crowd.

Suddenly, Ichigo heard Tatsuki grunt behind him. He spun around just in time to see Tatsuki fall to the floor, having recently been knocked aside.

Okay! That did it!

Ichigo's fist readied. The culprit needed to see the error of his ways and Ichigo was quite prepared to "aid" the guiltiest-looking person he could lay his eyes on: that being the blue haired man in the black suit whose lips were just on the verge of uttering an apologetic "Gomennasai". Too late. Ichigo's hand shot out, grabbing the stranger by the collar and yanking him closer. "What the heck're you doing running in a place like this?! Are you retarded?!" Ichigo spat into his face.

The stranger proceeded to stutter a string of very strained japanese. But Ichigo was in no listening mood, and his deepening scowl completely wasted the stranger of his efforts. Soon the stranger had resorted (rather pitifully) to stuttered gibberish. Or it sounded like gibberish at first anyway. But closer attention to his speech allowed Ichigo to identify the language. It was English.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm fine." Tatsuki's voice came from behind.

Ichigo still held on to his captive, turning to Tatsuki with a suspicious tone, "Check your stuff. Make sure nothing's missing."

The stranger looked offended, saying in English. "**You don't need to do that. I'm no thief.**"

Tatsuki, now a master of a number of languages due to her frequent travel, walked up to him, replying in likewise tongue. "**Well if you act like a thief, you sure as hell will be treated as one.****"**

The stranger laughed apologetically, "**You have a point.****"**

"Ichigo, you can let go of him." Tatsuki said, switching back to their dialect.

Hesitantly, Ichigo let go of the man.

"Arigatou." the man said with a sigh of relief. Turning to Tatsuki, "**Please apologize to your boyfriend for me.**"

"**I am not her boyfriend.**" Ichigo muttered.

The stranger was not the only one surprised.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki turned to him with surprise in her eyes, but a pleased smile on her lips.

"I took a private night class." Ichigo looked a little embarrassed but explained. "Ever since the hospital expanded, a lot of English doctors and patients get transferred over to me. So I thought, what the heck..."

"That's great." Tatsuki grinned.

"Eh..." the stranger looked a little flustered and attempted to speak some Japanese, "Please excuse my rudeness. My name is Matt Peterson. Ona-mae-wa? (You are?)" His Japanese sounded forced and rehearsed. And though his phonetics were nothing too divergent, it would seem that Ichigo and Tatsuki's English was better than his Japanese. He laughed nervously, "**Excuse me. My japanese isn't exactly top notch when I'm nervous**."

"**I'm Ichigo Kurosaki**." Ichigo said.

Tatsuki nodded, "**Tatsuki Arisawa**."

"**A pleasure to meet you both**." Matt said, bowing slightly and offering them a homey smile. "Again, I'm very sorry." As he grew comfortable, his japanese improved dramatically. "I'm here with my fiancee, **Stephanie,** on vacation. I'm supposed to be getting us a cart for our luggage and you know..." he laughed, embarrassed. "...Just trying to impress her with speedy service or whatever."

"Oh." Ichigo nodded.

"**American, right?**" Tatsuki inquired in English.

Matt grinned. "**Yeah.**"

"Figures." Tatsuki muttered to herself in Japanese and turned away.

"**We have to go. We're waiting for someone.**" Ichigo said, tired of the conversation.

"**Oh?**" Matt said, "**So are we. We were supposed to meet some friends of ours. But we needed a cart first...um**..." He seemed to realize he had mentioned this already, ".**..like I said, I was looking for one**." Ichigo didn't look too interested and his cold expression sent Matt's words trailing, "**That is...if...I...can...find...her...um...yeah...**" Finally he gave up. "**Nice talking to you guys.**" He waved and turned around, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Americans." Ichigo shook her head.

"I've met worse." Tatsuki said and changed the subject. "I think I see an information desk up ahead. Gimme a sec."

Ichigo watched her squeeze her way to the desk, where a rather plain looking woman sat reading a magazine. A couple of exchanged words and a thank you later, Tatsuki was back.

"Inoue's plane landed about half an hour ago." she said. "So all we have to do is find her."

Ichigo swallowed and nodded. And they began to roam the huge waiting area.

_'Ten years...'_ Ichigo thought as he walked. The nervousness was like a wad of gum lodged in his throat. _'Where does all the time go... I haven't spoken to her in ten years... Even when I invited her over, it was her answering machine I got...except that one time I got her secretary. Then when she got back to me, she got _my_ answering machine. All the plans...every detail of her trip here...my confirmation of her flight... everything! Through answering machines... Our answering machines have a better relationship with each other than we do..._

"I keep asking people if they've seen anyone with bright red hair." Tatsuki suddenly said, interrupting Ichigo's musings. "Same answer. Negative. I wonder where she could be."

Ichigo shrugged and just kept walking. Silently, he surveyed the room. Karakura had become quite popular amongst the tourists and a lot of the people present were foreigners. Like the old man in the navy suit with the silver briefcase. Pale skin. Broad nose. Inquisitive but indifferent eyes. Most probably British.

And the young black woman. Beneath her black jacket, there was a one piece dress covered in curious black symbols against a yellow-green-blue pattern. She had a cute button nose. Glasses. A necklace of cowries around her neck. African; Southern or Tanzanian.

Then there was the lady with the auburn hair...

...Ichigo frowned a little. He couldn't really see her face; her back was to him. But she wore a dark green sweater with snow white jeans. A thick white wooly jacket was slung over her shoulder, just partly concealing the brown hand bag. Whoever she was, it was obvious she had a sense of style. And it sure wasn't wasted on her body. The typical guy would've at least whistled under his breath. Ichigo? He let his eyes travel up and down the gracious figure. Whoa...she was definitely model material.

"I'm calling Inoue's cell phone." Ichigo heard Tatsuki say over the din of the crowd. Absently, he nodded.

The object of Ichigo's attention had her arms infront of her and Ichigo assumed they were folded. In impatience, most likely. Probably waiting for someone. He watched her stop a passerby and inquire of something. The man began to explain something, a suggestive smile on his face.

_'Hitting on her.' _Ichigo thought, smiling to himself.

Suddenly, the lady held up a hand to excuse herself. Then began rummaging through her purse. The man shrugged and walked away. She pulled out a glossy red cell phone, snapped it open and began speaking into it. Straightaway, she began turning around, looking for someone. Ichigo noted that she was wearing shades; nothing too flashy. Then she turned in Ichigo's direction. A smile spread across her lips and she began...to wave??

_Huh?_ Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked behind himself. Tatsuki was waving back.

_HUH?! _Ichigo turned back to stare at the lady, who was now approaching them with quick steps.

That was Inoue??

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief. _That..._was Inoue??

_**That??**_

The woman strode right past him and flung herself into Tatsuki's waiting arms. Behind him, Ichigo could hear them laughing and squealing.

Who...who was this woman? That wasn't Inoue! This woman didn't act like Inoue! This woman didn't even have the same hair colour as Inoue!! Was this some kind of joke? It took him every ounce of his will to turn around and watch them chatter excitedly. The woman hadn't even noticed him.

_'So much for homecoming' _Ichigo thought glumly.

But Tatsuki hadn't forgotten about her host. She glanced in Ichigo's direction and with a mischievous smile, whispered something into the woman's ears. Very slowly, the brunette turned around to face Ichigo. Then with one hand, she carefully began pulling off her silver rimmed shades. And as the glasses came off, just as Ichigo could not take his eyes of this gorgeous woman, he could neither deny it. This woman...was...

"Inoue?" Ichigo breathed.

Inoue stared back, sinking into Ichigo's caramel eyes, her smile growing wider with each passing second. There was silence between them for a moment. "Kurosaki...Ichigo?" she finally uttered. Her hand reached out, and gently brushed against his jaw. Ichigo felt shivers go down his spine.

Silence.

Then suddenly: "I didn't recognize you at all!" she exclaimed, taking Ichigo by surprise with her tone. She had absolutely ruined the moment. "You're growing a beard?!"

Ichigo blinked, "Um...not really."

"You look so different!!"

Ichigo almost choked on his own saliva, "Look who's talking! What did you do to your hair?!" This conversation felt awkward! Ichigo had never spoken to Inoue in this tone. But she didn't seem to mind. If anything, she seemed relieved to see he was at ease.

"Well you know..." Inoue shrugged, "I got tired of same old- same old. So I made a few changes." she shrugged again, her hair bouncing. "**It's no big deal**."

The transition to English had been brief but Tatsuki's eyebrow still went up regardless. "No English, Inoue. We're home. I want Japanese! Japanese every freakin' second!"

Inoue stopped, a little stunned. "Um...that's going to be a bit of a problem."

Tatsuki's eyebrow went higher, "Because..."

"I..." Inoue stammered, "...sorta...invited someone over."

Tatsuki was dismayed. "Inoue!!"

The newcomer turned to Ichigo with pleading eyes, "I'm really sorry Ichigo. He's not exactly the kind I can leave alone."

"_He?_" Tatsuki was further dismayed.

"His family is great and all but they aren't the jolliest people to spend a jolly season with..." Inoue explained, "...besides, he would've burnt the house down. He can't cook to save his life."

"Um...sure." Ichigo said, scratching at his hair. "I've got extra room. No problem." Ichigo didn't mind too much.

Tatsuki on the other hand did mind. "Inoue! This was supposed to be a reunion between _friends_..."

"He won't be any trouble Tatsuki, I swear." There was doubt in Inoue's voice though.

Ichigo watched the conversation, a grim line drawn on his face. The conversation was so American it made him nauseous.

It took some persuading , but Tatsuki finally accepted the idea that there would be a stranger living with them.

"Okay. Okay." Tatsuki said, throwing up her arms in defeat. "Let's get your stuff, find your friend and get out of here."

Inuoe pointed behind her. "My luggage is over there. We just need a trolley. My um... friend, was supposed to be getting us one."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said. "Your friend's really clueless, huh?"

Inoue smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's supposed to be getting you a cart right?" Ichigo thumbed in the direction of the information desk Tatsuki had just recently been too. Not too far from the desk, a long _very_ conspicuous chain of gleaming carts sat with a sign next to it that had "CARTS" printed in 5 different languages, English included.

Tatsuki shook her head sadly, "Hold on. I'll get one for us."

"No, _I_ will." Ichigo said, already leaving. "Keep Inoue company, I'll be right back." Originally, he had believed he was meeting the same Inoue from ten years ago. And even with her, Ichigo hadn't been sure how he was going to talk to her. So seeing _this_ Inoue... There was no way he wanted to be left alone with _this_ Inoue. Not yet anyway.

"Oh." Inoue sighed, looking around. She seemed edgy about something. "He gets so lost sometimes. We just needed a cart."

Suddenly, the premonition hit Tatsuki.

"Wait..." Tatsuki began cautiously, "Your friend...does he have dyed blue hair?"

Inoue looked surprised. "It isn't dyed. You met him?"

"Yeah. He _is_ clueless."

Inoue looked nervous and Tatsuki wondered why. Inoue said, "I want to speak to him about something."

Tatsuki was just about to say something when they heard a voice behind them shout, "**Stephanie!**"

"**Matt?**" Inoue turned around.

Sure enough, Tatsuki spotted a mess of blue hair bobbing between other heads in the crowd. "You've got to be kidding me?" Tatsuki muttered.

"**Hey**." Matt said as he reached them, panting for air. He'd been running around again. He looked questioningly in Tatsuki's direction, then spoke to Inoue. "**I can't find any carts, Steph. Maybe this airport doesn't have any.**"

Inoue tried to pull him away. "**Matt, I need to tell you something real quick.**"

"_**Steph??**_" Tatsuki frowned and looked at Inoue with a 'this better be good' look.

"Stephanie literally translates into The Crowned One. It's pretty close to the 'Hime'; Princess, in my name Orihime." Inoue explained hurriedly, turning slightly red. "At first he was going to call me Sarah. But I thought Stephanie sounded cuter."

"**Honey...**" Matt said, "**I didn't catch any of that, you were speaking way too fast. I'm still a learner, remember.**"

"**Honey??**" Tatsuki was getting more confused by the minute.

Inoue cringed...then sighed. "**Matt.**" she said quietly. "**This is Tatsuki. She's one of the friends I was telling you about**."

"**No way.**" Matt said, pleased. "Arisawa-sama, **right? We met barely 10 minutes ago! How about that?!**"

Tatsuki wasn't so pleased. "**You liar. You told me you were looking for your fiancee!**"

Matt went behind Inoue and slipped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her neck. "**This **_**is**_** my fiancee.**"

Silence.

Tatsuki felt her lips freeze over, and her mind go blank. "What?" she finally whispered.

Inoue gently pushed Matt away from herself, avoiding Tatsuki's questioning eyes. "**Not in public Matt.** I'm sorry. He thinks every country's this liberal." she said.

Tatsuki stood frozen. What was going on...?

"Don't tell me this is the friend you were talking about." Ichigo's voice said behind Tatsuki. Soon Ichigo was beside her, wheeling a cart in.

_'Oh no.'_ Tatsuki thought, instantly wishing she had stayed back at the apartment.

"Hey Einstein." Ichigo joked. "There was a whole stack of carts..." He noticed Tatsuki's silence. "...over...um...Tatsuki is there a problem?"

Tatsuki looked up, the pain of betrayal glistening in her eyes. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "Why don't you ask our friends here?"

Ichigo looked up at Matt, confused. But Matt looked just as confused.

"**Baby, what's going on?**" Matt whispered.

Ichigo caught the title. "_'Baby'_??"

"Hoh-boy." Tatsuki muttered.

"Ichigo..." Inoue said, almost regrettably. "...this is my fiancee, Matt."

Ichigo just stared, obviously not sure if he had heard right. Then he mumbled, "Huh?"

"Hoh-boy." Tatsukii repeated, a little louder this time.

It was going to be one hell of a Christmas.

--

_I think my ending was a tad bit sloppy but .:groans:. I'm too tired (plus I've got the attention span of a 6 year old on a soda cocktail). I think this is as good as it's gonna get. Unless you've got suggestions. Thanks for reading. Unlike with my previous fic One Too Many, it may take a while for me to update this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. PLEASE review it so I know how it went (and whether to continue at all). Thanks! Peace! I'm out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's Chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long to update. Before the chapter starts though, I better acknowledge my first reviewers (which is becoming something of a tradition with me)! _

_Thanks to __**dark insanity 13**__. Wow, that review must've taken you quite a while! I'm so grateful you'd actually take your time to correct me to this extent. By the way, I took your advice and altered the bit about Inoue's name (Stephanie) in Chapter 1. Your correction didn't meet deaf ears. Thanks again. _

_Thanks to __**River of Souls**__ who I think read and reviewed One Too Many as well. Thanks for the consistent support! I value you guys. I really do. _

_Then thanks go to __**brittstr08**__. I hope you keep reading._

_Thanks to __**Arwen Mimosa**__. I'll be keeping my promise ending. Keep reading for it. Thanks again!_

_And...:bows in respect:...of course, the one and only __**Sage of Downtown Hyrule**__. Thank you for gracing my Review page. _

_Anyways, before this chapter starts I should make it clear that Tatsuki's presumable dislike for Americans and the American culture is really nothing at all like that. It could be French, German, or Czechoslovakian that was being spoken besides Japanese and Tatsuki would've still been pissed off. The point is she doesn't really want foreign cultures invading their holiday. It's just a touch of personality I put into the story. I'm not American, so I didn't feel too right about it without explaining myself._

_Okay. Enough with the apologies. On to the story._

--

KEY:"spoken" - Japanese

"**spoken**"- English

Tip: Domburi is a bowl of cooked rice with toppings of egg and meat.

**2**

The gentle clicks and tinkles of chopsticks meeting ceramic were the only audible sounds at the dinner table. Seated on one side of the table, Ichigo and Tatsuki would occasionally glance at the couple opposite them, exchange looks, then redirect their gazes to their bowls of Domburi. The tension in the air was so tangible they could almost see it; a purplish cloud of sorts hanging above. And ninety-nine percent of it was emanating from one person...

Matt cleared his throat and loosened his collar. The escaping heat almost knocked him out.

"So..." Tatsuki began, her eyes fixing sharply on Matt. "...Matt... what do you do for a living?"

The American had been anticipating this. "**Actually, I hold a number of...**"

"Japanese." Tatsuki interrupted immediately, holding up a morsel of rice to her lips and throwing him an expectant look.

Matt cleared his throat again. God, was there a frog in his throat? Or was it just this damn rice?

"Um...I work as a uh.." he stuttered, "I'm uh..." He cleared again. "I'm a doctor."

"Oh?" Tatsuki looked impressed. "What kind?"

"I'm a..." He started, then suddenly froze.

There was a lull in cutlery cadence as the entire table awaited his answer.

Matt appeared to be thinking. Then after a moment, he finally admitted, embarrassed. "**Um... I don't remember the word in Japanese.**"

"He's a dentist." Inoue said, rescuing him.

"Dentist." Tatsuki repeated.

"A children's dentist." the doctor's fiancee specified.

"Huh!" Tatsuki smiled politely. "That must be fun, huh?"

"Yeah." Matt grinned. "The kid's are great."

"And they never freak out about your hair?" Tatsuki asked, amused.

Ichigo had to repress the urge to chuckle. It was one of the few rare moments he wasn't on the receiving end of a hair-joke.

"No. **On the contrary...**" Matt said, "I think that's why I'm so popular." Then he paused and frowned. "Um...not with the parents though. I don't think they like me much." As always, the less uncomfortable he got, the less non-existent his Japanese vocabulary became. "Some of them don't agree with a dentist that plays Rock and Rap in his office. Mr. Harper doesn't think I should be giving skittles to the kids. Miss Whitmore refuses to believe this is my natural hair colour. And as for Mrs. Rodriguez..." Matt rolled his eyes and took a small bite of chicken. "...I don't even know what _her_ problem is. "

"You gave her son a silver canine." Inoue interjected,

"For free." Matt defended with shrugged shoulders and tried to avoid Tatsuki's look of incredulity. "The kid wanted it."

"At least she didn't sue you or anything." Tatsuki tried to joke.

Inoue wasn't smiling at the memory. "She did."

Tatsuki's eyes widened and Ichigo took a sip of water.

Matt hunched over. "She's just a jerk." Then he muttered to himself, "**Just like that hag from 1922.**"

Tatsuki hadn't caught that. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

"Luckily it wasn't too damaging to the office. People get sued all the time over there. It's like a courtroom madhouse." Inoue added.

"Hmm." Tatsuki smiled knowingly and stood up. "Who's up for some sake?"

Both men nodded.

"Let me give you a hand." Inoue said, standing up as well and following Tatsuki into the kitchen.

There was silence between the men as they awaited the ladies.

Ichigo appeared to be studying some sophisticated pattern on the surface of the table, as his eyebrows were arched and his frown fixed. Matt was yet to learn that the solemn demeanor was quite typical of the fiery-haired man.

"Inoue tells me you're a doctor." Matt said, suddenly breaking the silence.

Ichigo glanced at him briefly before answering just as briefly. "I am."

Silence.

"**What kind?**" Matt asked in English, very secretly hoping to catch Ichigo in the language trap he'd recently been caught in.

But Ichigo didn't miss a beat. "**Physician**." he answered back in English. "**I mostly attend to children though I am not strictly a children's doctor. I work at my dad's hospital, the Kurosaki Family Hospital. I'm the second in command from my father.**"

"**No shit?!**" Matt was impressed, not to mention relieved to be speaking (swearing) in his language again. "**Man, what I'd give to be Assistant Head!**" He laughed bitterly. "**That way I won't have to take any more lip from Dr. Davis. The bastard...**"

"**So set up your own hospital.**" Ichigo said, knowing no man worth his self-esteem would do what he was about to suggest. "**Inoue's got the money, hasn't she?**"

"**Maybe if we get married.**" Matt said somberly. "**I don't feel right using her money like that now.**" Then a thought occurred to him and he defended eagerly, "**Not that that's my reason for marrying her or anything!**"

Ichigo nodded. "**Anyway, it's not like there's no pressure being the Head Doctor's son.**"

Matt sympathized. "**Dad's the pushy type, huh?**"

A corner of Ichigo's mouth went up in a half smile. "**Oh, he'll more than just push you. His fists get in a word occasionally too.**"

"**Boy I know what that's like.**" Matt muttered, thinking Ichigo was just making use of hyperbole.

"**Well...we survive don't we?**" Ichigo said, drinking some more water.

There was another silent moment and for a second, it appeared the men had run out of conversational topics.

Then just as suddenly as previously, Matt said solemnly. "**You know, I wouldn't mind your blessing on this marriage.**"

More silence. Matt wondered if Ichigo had heard his statement.

Finally Ichigo asked huskily. "**What makes you think you need my blessing?**"

"**Well...**" Matt explained, "**As far as I can tell, you're the only other man Steph's ever had in her life.**"

"**Really?**" Ichigo mumbled, fixing Matt with a partly amused gaze.

Matt shrunk under it. "**Okay, now you see, you really creep me out when you do that.**"

"And I should." Ichigo said, switching to Japanese, then switching back. "**Inoue never told you about Yamamoto?**"

"**Yamamoto?**" Matt repeated quizzically, "**Um... No...No, I don't think so.**"

"**Another guy who tried to take Inoue.**" Ichigo said and leaned forward. "**You know what I did to him?**"

Matt looked around, suddenly a little nervous. "**You...um...killed him?**" That had been meant as a joke.

But Ichigo didn't nod. He just added grimly. "**With a katana.**"

Again with the cursed silence. Matt's rational thinking crashed and burned that very second. Ichigo was only joking, right?

Then Ichigo began to chuckle. Matt nervously chuckled along. Ichigo's laughter escalated to a soft sort of laugh. And Matt just kept laughing along. Soon the two were laughing it up, each for entirely different reasons.

"**Oh...**" Matt heaved as his laughter subsided. "**I... I don't even know why I'm laughing. Why am I laughing?**" He questioned forlornly.

"**Ignore me.**" Ichigo said with a wave of his hand. "**I'm just messing with your head.**"

"**About which part...**" Matt's voice wavered. "**...that you killed'im or that you used a katana to kill'im.**"

Ichigo shrugged, his mood immediately indifferent again. "**Does it really matter?**"

"**It doesn't?**" Matt was freaking out here.

"**Look...**" Ichigo was on the verge of conclusion. "**Do you love her?**"

Matt allowed the question to linger for about three seconds. Then he sighed and answered softly. "**Well yeah. I mean...no other girl's ever held me this spellbound. I'm sleeping, I'm brushing my teeth, I'm pullin' a tooth- it doesn't matter, my mind's totally captivated by her. I love everything about her, Ichigo...**"

Ichigo listened pensively to the love sick American, remembering that a little over a decade ago...he'd been thinking the same thoughts.

"**...I love the way she walks. I love the way she talks. I love that she brushes her teeth and tongue with separate brushes. I love her candy addiction. I love the feel of her breath on my neck...I just...**" Matt had run out of breath was now chuckling in phases. "...**I just want to hold her every second...**"

".**..and make sure I'm not dreaming.**" Ichigo finished simultaneously with Matt.

Matt looked up in surprise and Ichigo chuckled softly to himself.

"**So you love her?**" Ichigo wanted to make sure.

Matt shrugged, "**More than life, I guess.**"

"**Then that's all that matters.**" Ichigo said, and finally finished the water in his glass. "**At least it didn't take risking losing her to make you realize that.**" The last sentence had a tinge of regret in it.

"**Huh?**"

Ichigo waved it off. "**Fine. You have my blessing.**"

Matt hadn't expected it to be this easy. To be honest, he had kind of expected it to blow up in his face. So he was more than surprised when Ichigo gave in. "**Really?**"

"**Sure.**" Ichigo said with a shrug. "**Why not? You love her. She loves you. I'm old news.**"

Matt was nodding slowly, believing him gradually. "Arigatou, Ichigo."

Ichigo folded his arms and submitted Matt to his legendary cold stare. "**But of course, there's a catch.**"

Matt sighed. It _had_ been too good to be true. "**What?**"

Ichigo's smile was not the friendly kind. "**Cheat on her even once...make her cry even once...and I'll drive your heart through with my katana...**"

Matt nodded cautiously.

But Ichigo wasn't finished "**...and then I'll hack your body to innumerable pieces and burn them to ashes with blasts of dark demon energy.**" The threat was presented very matter-of-factly.

Matt was speechless for a couple of seconds. When he finally found that he owned a voice, he uttered a meek. "**Yes sir.**"

"**I wonder where the girls are. They should've been back ages ago.**" Ichigo mused good-naturedly, completely changing the subject. Matt just sat back with his hands politely in his lap and wondered about other things...particularly of holding cells, straight jackets and men in funny white uniforms.

000

"I'm sorry."

The apology was sudden. Completely out of the blue. But Tatsuki had expected it, though when it came, she had nothing to say to it. There was just the familiar pain, paying another visit...filling her heart with pangs of betrayal. Tatsuki knew why Inoue...or "Steph-an-ie"...had followed her into the kitchen. It was for this very reason. And Tatsuki didn't want it...

"Tatsuki..." Inoue said, a little louder this time. "...I'm so-"

"Forget it, Orihime." Tatsuki said, rinsing the sake crucibles at the sink. "Honestly, I don't think I want to talk about this."

Inoue rubbed her arm and look down at the tiled floor. When before her best friend, she was reduced to exactly what she had been ten years before. There was no fooling Tatsuki with the smooth, business-only facade that had Ichigo baffled. With Tatsuki, she was still the bright eyed red-head, crouched dejectedly on the sidewalk, hair cut unevenly, tear stains along her cheeks. Inoue may have had everyone fooled...not Tatsuki...

"Tatsuki, I know you're hurt..."

"Hurt?!" Tatsuki spun around, looking genuinely shocked. "You've reduced the heart-wrenching soul-gashing mind-numbing sciatica I feel to hurt??"

Inoue pursed her lips.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki laughed dully, at a loss for words. "...first the contract with the candy company, then the mansion, then Matt! Each time I had to seek you just to find out. You don't tell me anything anymore. I mean, I thought we were best friends!"

Inoue didn't like where this was going. "We are best friends!! We're close, Tatsuki. You know that!"

"Well obviously, not close enough." Tatsuki concluded, turning her back to Inoue again to get out the sake from an upper cabinet.

Inoue was fighting tears back. "Tatsuki, this is about the engagement, isn't it? Please don't blow this up."

"No!" Tatsuki said, turning around with a wagging index finger in the air. She refused to be dragged into a mind game. "Oh-no-no-no! This is about e-ve-ry-thing!! Orihime, you didn't even tell me when you and Ichigo started having relationship issues! Why didn't you??"

"Tatsuki, that was 10 years ago. Please don't bring that up." Inoue hugged herself and pursed her lips even harder, desperately...very desperately trying to keep the tears back.

"Okay." Tatsuki held up her hands as if in surrender. "Okay. We'll toss that topic into the wastebin. For now." She looked up at Inoue, the pain clinging to her face. Her voice trembled as she asked the last question. "But Orihime...didn't I deserve to know...that he proposed to you...at least you owed me that, don't you think?"

Inoue swallowed hard and met Tatsuki's glistening eyes. "You...you know why Tatsuki..."

And indeed Tatsuki did. She just didn't think it was a good enough excuse. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed. "Our friendship transcends that, Orihime. I thought you knew that."

Inoue smiled through her tears, looking away again. "Ten years and I'm still learning."

When they finally rejoined the guys, their faces were wiped dry and their smiles were radiant...and genuine.

"What took you guys so long?" Ichigo grumbled as they sat. "We're dying of thirst here."

"Sorry." Tatsuki said, pouring Ichigo a serving. "There was a little...defrosting...that needed to be done."

Matt gave Ichigo a puzzled look. "You chill your sake? In the winter? I thought it was supposed to be drank warm."

"It is." Ichigo said, picking up his drink. Like many things that holiday, he didn't want to know what the deal was. He lifted up his drink, doing this purely on a whim. "To this Christmas. The best one to be."

"To this Christmas." they all repeated and drank down their sake.

"The best one." Ichigo repeated under his breath as he refilled. "Oh it better be. I drained half my account in preparation for this thing."

"Just how many friends exactly did you invite?" Matt asked, holding out his dish for another serving.

"The number of friends..." Ichigo said, passing the bottle over to Matt. "...is not as scary as the kind of friends." Ichigo laughed under his breath, thinking about the upcoming days. "Then again I guess it's all aggravated by the combination of the two: the kind and the number of friends."

Matt raised his eyebrows as he passed the bottle over to Tatsuki,

"Yeah..." Ichigo nodded and downed his drink. "It's gonna be a madhouse in here."

--

_End of Chapter 2! It's kinda short, I know. But I just didn't want to jam pack the following events in this. The chapter would be terribly long and it would probably take too long to update. So forgive me. _

_Reviews please. Any suggestions? Is Ichigo to OOC? (I sorta felt that way when I was writing him) Is Inoue and Tatsuki's scene too emotional? Whatever you want to tell me. I'm all ears. _

_Thank you SO much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be in development, though this time it WILL take a long time._

_Thanks again. Peace. I'm out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This has got to be the longest time it has ever taken me to update (at least so far). I'm really sorry. Things haven't been so good with my family. Mum had to undergo some major surgery and the whole thing's really put a damper on everyone (even Ruffus, our dog). Thankfully she's fine now. As a result, my writing now has been more aimed at lifting my spirits though I must admit that the attempts at humor were squeezed out of corners of my mind so abandoned I had to dust them off first, so I'm apologizing in advance if some of my humour is a bit off (or if it out right sucks). I spent hours and hours on this chapter trying to get as much of it right as I possibly could. Thankfully it's all been a great help at cheering me up (that and my boyfriend of course, who's been an absolute angel). And I in turn have cheered my Mum up. So you see! It's all been win-win! I feel better, Mum feels better, you have your new chapter!_

_Wow...you know? Let's be frank with ourselves. Is there honestly anything better than this craft? The sciences are all well and good, I admit. But what are better at uplifting the soul than the arts?_

_Ours is a blessed ability: to capture joy and pain and anger and laughter... the magic of emotions and tales on mere paper. Let's not waste it. Let the world taste it: our story._

_..._

_Um...sorry 'bout that. I'm a bit sentimental tonight. And ridiculously tired. I hope you enjoy it (as fuddled as the introductory scenes are.) Here is When Winter Casts A Spell: Chapter 3._

_Enjoy._

_--_

_--_

**3**

The headache was the worst kind; pulsating, flashing...conferring the victim with feelings of nausea only alcohol could provide. Ichigo was normally not an excessive drinker. His grounds for the deviation in his norm therefore, traced themselves to this fact: He had lied. Maybe not verbally. Matt and Inoue really did have his blessing. Just not his support.

Wait...did that even make sense?

The point was: Ichigo wanted Inoue back. Of course, he wanted her back! She was all he'd ever wanted. And now he would never have her. That, as far as he was concerned, was excuse enough to go excessively at the sauce.

He rolled over unto his other side towards the balcony's glass doors and stared out through them numbly into the night, the only thing running through his mind pseudo to a thought being: "God, I let her go..."

It was difficult. Watching them together. Every love-sick smile, every sweet comment, every...supportive touch from Matt to Inoue, plunged Ichigo into such depths of jealousy. Depths Ichigo was unaware even existed. He deserved an Oscar, he did! The professionalism with which he had appeared to remain impassive! For the second time in his life, he was hiding his feelings. But this time, there would be no Yamamoto to open his eyes; to force out his will to fight for what he wanted... Even if there was, it was too late, wasn't it? Orihime Inoue was engaged.

Yamamoto... The irony of the entire episode with the blond vaizard should have kept Ichigo and Inoue together. _Should _have. Instead, it seemed to be what had eventually torn them apart. For you see, though it had taken a couple for months for it to click, it eventually had. Yamamoto was dead. And he, Ichigo, had killed him. Suddenly the incident with the blond haired teenager, which had theretofore been a memory of triumph, became a haunting cloud of horror, releasing torrents of guilt. The guilt had been a rising tide. Eventual. Licking at his cheekbones and then crawling up his nostrils. It had drowned him; the death it had brought slow but steady.

Yamamoto had been no hollow. Yamamoto had been human. And Ichigo had killed him. It had taken taking the life of a colleague to get the girl he had been brave enough to tear through a chain of Arrancar to save but was too much of a coward to claim. It had taken shedding blood to have someone who always had (or at least, should have) belonged to him. It had taken killing Yamamoto to win Orihime Inoue. And over the next year after these realizations, his subconscious (which had never been much of a friend to begin with) broke down the implications to one verdict. The verdict was simple. The verdict was this: Kurosaki Ichigo was a murderer.

000

Softly the knock came, yanking Ichigo back into the present. He glanced at the antique clock imbedded in the crown of his bedstead. Half past eleven. Almost midnight.

Ichigo didn't need to wonder who it was at the door. There was only one other person in the house, as Inoue and her fiancee had gone visiting earlier in the afternoon and had still not returned. "Come in, Tatsuki."

The door swung open gently, Tatsuki's hushed voice preceding her actual self. "Ichigo, you're not asleep are you?"

"Idiot." Ichigo said, rolling over to see his friend. "If I was asleep, how could I tell you to come in?"

Tatsuki ignored the insult and closed the door behind her. As she neared, Ichigo spotted something black and rectangular in Tatsuki's grip.

"Here." she tossed the object at Ichigo. "I didn't think you'd want that downstairs now that everyone's coming over."

Ichigo sat up, catching it neatly with one hand. He took a look at it. It was a tape. Scratched crudely upon its dark casing were the words '_Rukia'_ and _'Wedding'_. He looked up, his voice toneless but the gratitude in his eyes genuine. "Thanks."

She sat on the bed, her gaze fixed on her child-hood friend. With a mildly amused expression, she teased. "_'A toast to the best Christmas ever'_? What're you? Mayor of Whoville?"

"Oh, back off." Ichigo grumbled. "That was the _sake_ talking."

"You hadn't even taken a draught yet!"

"The smell was intoxicating." Ichigo droned without the slightest intent of humour.

His friend laughed anyway.

Ichigo couldn't help smiling back. Then he returned his eyes to the view of Karakura through the glass slides; to the sea of lights visible from where he lay. "Not retiring early tonight, are we?" he asked.

"In a minute. Originally I was waiting up for Inoue and Matt. But then Matt called a few minutes ago to say they were sleeping over with a doctor friend of his and would be back tomorrow."

Half-way through the afternoon, Matt and Inoue had gone visiting a few of Matt's friends in town. That had been close to ten hours ago.

Ichigo grunted an incoherent response. Tatsuki, taking it to mean approval, stood up. "I'm going to bed. My eyes are burning so bad and it's driving me nuts."

She had begun towards the door when Ichigo stopped her in her tracks with "Do you think I was unfair to Inoue?"

Of course, he was talking about ten years ago. Tatsuki had contemplated this question for years and she didn't even turn around when she delivered its answer. "Yes."

The night air rattled the windows, and it could almost be heard whistling past, dusting everything it could lay its hands upon with fine layers of powdery snow. It took Ichigo a moment to answer back, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tatsuki said just as softly. "At least not about disappointing me. I'm learning to accept that you and Inoue were never meant to be."

Ichigo winced at the comment.

"But..." Tatsuki said, placing her hand on the door knob. "...there's one thing you're doing that's impressing me."

Ichigo heard the door knob twist open.

"At least..." Ichigo could hear the smile in her voice. "...you're not being an ass about it." And he smiled as well.

"I'm really proud of you, Ichigo." were her last words.

And with that, Ichigo heard the door swing shut.

000

Inoue watched the glowing red digits blink into zeroes, and then she sighed. It was midnight and her thoughts were reluctant to let go of her so she could get some sleep. Gingerly, she shifted Matt's arm so it wasn't wrapped so tightly around her, trying hard not to wake him up. No such luck. Matt woke up anyway.

"**Can't sleep, baby?**" he grunted sleepily.

"**Still trying. Don't worry. Just go back to sleep.**"

"**You're sure you're not too cold?**" His speech was brighter as he propped himself up on an elbow. "**I could hike up the thermostat.**"

Inoue smiled, quite used to (and fond of) the exasperation Matt's overprotection quickly brought. "**Go to sleep, Matt.**" she ordered gently.

Matt immediately obeyed, knowing better than to argue with his fiancee. Soon, his light snoring rose from amongst the blankets behind her again. And her mind returned to shuffling and picking out memories to toy with.

_She pulled placidly at the blades of grass as she watched the river flow sleepily downhill. The skies were ablaze with reds and golds, consequence of the blood-red sun setting behind the distant horizon. She stared at these, totally indifferent; her mind on completely separate planes, as was a habit of it. She had been sitting there for close to an hour... waiting... Would he come at all? He seemed in the habit of deliberately avoiding her presence these days... And of course she believed he had his reasons. Just as she did for what she was about to do. This would hurt more, that was all. But it had to be done, didn't it? After all, it was he who had suggested it... ("We need some time apart." he had muttered, his face downcast, unable to submit his heart to the pain he knew would immediately be apparent in her clear grey eyes) _

_Maybe it _was_ for the best. She flew in a week's time. A day after Rukia's wedding. Hopefully, they'd finally be able to remove the barrier between them; the barrier that was the blond haired vaizard from two years ago._

_She had to go. There was no other way. No reason not to. Unless perhaps...he asked her not to go. Then she would gladly stay. Then she would stay forever._

_The crunch of grass behind her was distant but audible. He was here..._

Inoue was no where near tears as her mind played games with her memories, tormenting her. She had heard it all before (and cried her decided last, years ago). There was no need to shed tears over spilt milk. It was obvious that even Ichigo had come to accept that. He had not so much as batted an eyelid at Matt. Besides, Matt had told her Ichigo'd given them his blessing. It was now officially, absolutely, without-a-doubt over.

And she was glad. There were no more uncertainties. No more nights wondering if out of the blue, due to some cosmic interference or hand of the gods, he would call her. No weekends of back to back _My Best Friend's Wedding_-type movies and crying every freakin' time Julia Roberts (or whoever it was that was giving up love for the greater good) accepted defeat and let go of her man. And most importantly, no need to wonder whether or not Matt was the right choice. Now she could continue with her life. She could forget Ichigo. She could live again.

... ... ...

Yeah right...

Inoue sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. The truth was secretly she believed it wouldn't have killed Ichigo to make a fuss about the wedding. Preferably proclaiming it would only happen over his dead body and stealing her away to an underground church for a secret marriage. On the other hand, thoughts like these only proved that she had submitted herself to one too many American soap operas.

Matt was nice. A bit of a dunce sometimes (conflicting with his measured IQ of 135). A little lacking in the department of good judgement. But he was sweet. He was kind. He was desperate to know anything on her mind. At her signal, he would gladly jump of a three thousand storey building into a sea of toxic waste.

Filled with mutant piranas.

On crack.

However nothing changed the simple fact that paled every man pitted in comparison with Ichigo: He wasn't Ichigo. And he never would be.

Orihime Inoue was settling for less.

000

_Ichigo, fond of torment as his mind was, was not the dreaming type. Silly dreams, heroic dreams, ... ... sexual dreams... It really mattered little. Ichigo was not the dreaming type. So it was a bit out of the ordinary when Ichigo found himself sitting at a glass table, in a purple polka dot suit with a loosened yellow silk tie. He, for no immediate deducible reason, realized he was at a club... a strip club. _

_Out of no where, Inoue appeared (probably just having slid down some inconspicuous strip pole behind him). She sported a very (very) skimpy outfit. To this day, Kurosaki Ichigo cannot recall what exactly it was she was wearing; only that it included leather. That, in itself, is enough to turn him beet red and have him stuttering like an idiot even today._

_To the beat of some saucy 70's tune, she danced her way up to him, settling suggestively into his lap._

_He gulped. Inoue giggled at his apparent discomfort. Her fingers traveled up to his neck tie and tugged playfully at it. She leaned in, and Ichigo could feel her tenderness press against his chest as she whispered seductively into his ear "...red...bean...paste."_

_And then he __**knew**__ he had to get out of there!_

_But when he tried to stand up, he realised Inoue was heavier than she looked. In fact, he seemed paralyzed from the neck downwards! Inoue's giggle was haunting, echoing through Ichigo's thoughts. Ichigo's eyes stared wide-eyed as Inoue's hand rose slowly to his face. _

_What did she plan to do with him??_

_Why was her smile so disturbing??_

_Why wasn't he enjoying this?!_

_Suddenly (and quite unexpectedly) she delivered three rapid knocks to his head. Again! And _again_!! And..._

Ichigo torso rose from the sheets abruptly, sweat soaking through his vest. Somewhere downstairs, through the blur of his headache, he could just make out a noise. Sounded like banging. Time passed. His head cleared. Yup. Someone was definitely banging (and rather insanely) on a wooden surface. He hoped to God that wasn't his hand carved mahogany door being barraged down. The banging got louder. Shit, it was!

"COMING!!" he screamed back just as insanely as he draped heavy blankets around his practically bare self. Heck, who was that?! What would the neighbours think? The banging didn't stop. If anything, it got even louder. Tiredly, Ichigo shuffled down the stairs, wondering what lunatic from hell had descended upon him at such an ungodly hour; probably 7:30am. Then he spotted the time on the corridor clock and vowed solemnly under his breath to disember the culpit with a kitchen knife. It was _**6**_:01am!

Reaching the door, he swung it open, screaming "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The culprit's fist was poised, ready to deliver another series of bangs. Seeing who it was, Ichigo just slumped against his doorway, at a loss as to whether to cry or proceed with the killing regardless.

"You realize I would give anything to tear off your head, don't you?" Ichigo breathed, his voice croaky from lack of sleep.

The culprit frowned, looking positively hooligan-ish in a leather-hippie ensemble, a black bandana holding red outrageously long bangs to his head. His scarlet hair spiked and jutted its way down to his shoulders. Just below his pronounced collar bones, the ends of black stripey tattoos were visible; giving the impression his body was probably covered with the scary design.

There was only one person fitting this description, with the audacity to bang on the orange-haired death god's door before 7 (sinful timing, as far as Ichigo was concerned.)

"Get your lazy ass downstairs and help me move the stuff!" the culprit ordered grumpily.

Abarai Renji.

"Don't order me around, idiot!" Ichigo yelled back, a vein clearly pulsating on his temple. "Fine time to arrive!!"

"Stupid!!" Renji looked even more pissed than Ichigo about being up at that particular hour. "Do you think comin' at this time was _my_ idea!? The orders were from Rukia!"

That stopped Ichigo cold. Rukia was here?

"Of course Rukia's here." Renji muttered, answering Ichigo's questioning eyes. "Now that we're married, d'you think I can go anywhere without her? She's like a freakin' leech! And she won't shut the hell up with the orders!" It was obvious, despite his complaints, that he was enjoying it immensely.

Renji began down the corridor and Ichigo followed numbly, quite aware that he was proceeding to the entrance of the apartment building barefooted...in the middle of winter. The descent down the many flights of stairs was almost surreal; simply following the lead of the visiting shinigami down and then across the grand lobby. Knowing outside, a girl he hadn't seen for a decade awaited. A raven haired girl. _The _raven haired girl. Was this still a dream?

Renji's hand reached for the door...and pulled it open.

SHIT!! This was _not_ a dream!! The icy wind slapped Ichigo fully awake, immediately filling him with regret that he'd ventured down in boxers and a measly couple of blankets.

Below the last staircase, Ichigo could make out luggage strewn about the sidewalk beneath the dull lamp-post light. Right on the street beside them, a cab sat with its bonet open, a frail shadowy figure rummaging thorugh the contents of its trunk. Seemingly confident that all possessions had been removed, the figure backed away and stood up, promptly slamming the trunk closed. And then it stepped back, allowing the cab to roar off into the darkness of winter dawn.

Ichigo's eyes followed the shadow as it slowly made its way into the light. And when that head of ebony hair gleamed into the lamplight, lifting up to meet Ichigo's gaze, the smile on either face was instantenous.

Suddenly, it was no longer cold. "Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo's smile grew into a grin.

"Ichigo." Rukia took some more steps fowards.

There was a magical moment of silence as they regarded each other for the first time in ten long years.

That was when Ichigo noticed it; the slight bulge beneath Rukia's jacket.

His smile was wiped off in an instant, and he stared at it, unsure if whether to believe his eyes. Then his frown was replaced with a gaping mouth."What the f...you're... you're..."

"Pregnant." a foreign voice came from within the darkness behind Rukia.

A man emerged, donning an expensive-looking dark woolen jacket. His tailored trousers had their hems kissing the higly polished surfaces of his shoes just slightly. His hair, as black as Rukia's, was held in place by gleaming white _kenseikan_. The sight of him was humbling, striking even Ichigo dumb (if even only for a few seconds).

"Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo finally said, a tad bit emabarrassed to be seen in his boxers by the nobility. "I didn't know you were coming along."

"Oh, I hope you don't mind Ichigo." Rukia apologised. "Byakuya-sama wanted to experience Christmas on Earth. Plus he's keeping an eye on me because he refuses to leave his future nephew in Renji's hands." She added this last bit, flashing a wicked grin at her husand.

Renji, who was lugging luggage to the door could be heard muttering something. As he bypassed Ichigo into the lobby Ichigo only caught the words "nobody", "appreciates" and "stuck-up prat".

"I must admit curiousity fills me as to why this winter festival is so highly regarded. I'm here to witness it." Byakuya said in his deep cultured voice. "But more importantly because I want to witness the results of Urahara's invention."

"Invention?" Ichigo was lost. Before he could ask for an explanation though, he heard the tumbling of heavy objects, followed by a loud thump. Swearing echoed in the empty lobby. Ichigo turned to see Renji struggling to his feet, luggage littered acorss the tiled floor.

"Need any help?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh don't mind me." Renji cast Ichigo a steely glance that put his hairs on end. "I'll just break a couple of bones while I'm at it. If I'm really lucky my broken rib cage will pierce into my heart... OF COURSE I NEED HELP YOU LAZY BASTARD!!"

"Heh!" Ichigo grinned. That had to be the first time the strong headed shinigami had ever admitted to needing help for _anything_. Maybe it was to blame on married life.

"Let's talk inside." Ichigo said, turning to Rukia and her older brother. "I can't keep you two standing out here in this stupid weather. Especially you, Rukia."

"Oh don't _you_ get started too." Rukia grumbled, "I get enough of that from everyone else." But she entered anyway, Byakuya following closely behind.

Grabbing a couple of suitcases, Ichigo led the three newcomers to the lift. Soon, they were at his door. Some how managing with a bare foot, Ichigo kicked it open and led them inside.

"Sit down and I'll get you something to drink." Ichigo grunted, setting down the heavy suitcases and making for the kitchen.

In minutes, they each had a cup in their hand, whisps of steam dancing and twisting their way out of them. The warmth felt damn good after being in the cold for so long and except for Byakuya who was inspecting his drink; his curiosity hidden carefully beneath a mask of passivity, they each held their cup to their faces, graciously breathing in the heat.

"Coffee, I presume." Byakuya uttered monotonously, his question directed at Ichigo.

"Uh-huh."

It was only then that he took a cautious sip. Then a swallow. If he was impressed, he didn't show.

"So..." Ichigo began, his eyes falling once again on Rukia's tummy, which -at this proximity- looked great deal larger. "...do I get a story on that or what?"

Rukia took a sip before proceeding. "Well, we've always been curious as to what it'd be like to have children."

"More 'her' than 'me' actually." Renji interrupted.

Ignoring him, she continued. "But of course, that's impossible in soul society. Souls cannot reproduce. It's a function spiritual entities do not possess. A complication with the spiritual structure formation, if you will. Besides that, I think it interferes with the consistency of the life cycle. Spirits lack..." You could just see she was dying for a sketch pad and a marker.

Ichigo was _not_ in the mood (and much too sleepy) for _Chappy_ inspired caricatures. "Rukia.. just stick to the damn story." he said tiredly. How he loathed those abhorrent bunnies!

Rukia frowned at him. "Anyway, I thought about the time you stole- "

"Borrowed." Ichigo corrected.

"-stole..." Rukia dismissed his correction. "...my powers from me and I was trapped in my gigai. The gigai, in terms of human sensations and functioning, was excellent. So I sought the genius who created it."

"You're only calling him a genius 'cause he figured out how to..." Renji began.

Again ignored. "Urahara, being the genius that he is, said he'd thought about it during our wedding! I _knew_ he had thought something up!" Rukia looked quite pleased with herself, almost as if _she_ was the genius who had thought up the solution to getting pregnant. "Apparently, the special repro-gigai..."

"Repro-gigai?!" Ichigo snorted in disbelief at the corniness. He began voicing that opinion and then stopped because it was obvious Rukia was especially deaf that morning; again, she hadn't stopped speaking.

"...possesses sensual _and_ reproductive functions. So Renji and I slipped them on and tried a couple of times..."

"...the only fun in this _I've_ enjoyed." Ichigo heard the excited mother-to-be's husband mutter.

"...and this was the result." Rukia gently patted her stomach, appearing to be finally done talking.

There was silence.

When Ichigo was sure he wasn't going to be interrupted, he ventured with a question. "When's it due?" He began taking a long drink...

"This week."

Coffee sprayed out of Ichigo's mouth. Luckily, the living room so large none of the coffee/saliva cocktail actually reached his latest guests. Nevertheless Byakuya, with raised eyebrows, gently place his cup back on its saucer and then on the coffee table before him. The cup was untouched for the rest of the discussion.

"This week??" Ichigo sputtered. "But that's this week!" Bewilderment is best served with stupidity... "Besides, that would mean you've been in your gigai in Karakura for close to nine months!"

Rukia cocked her head. "We never said we hadn't. We recieved authorization from Soul Society a year ago and we've been staying at Urahara's."

"So why didn't you come earlier?"

Rukia looked genuinely confused. "Should we have? We didn't want to give you any trouble."

Ichigo was incredulous. "Oh, but arriving just in time to go into labour in my house is fine??"

"Should we leave, then?" Byakuya's voice was calm but cold.

Woah! Ichigo hadn't meant to imply that at all! "No-no-no!" he shook his head at them defensively. "It's just that..."

"Good." Byakuya interrupted, deciding the matter was over. It was plain to see where Rukia had picked up the irritating habit.

"When the child's born, it'll be enclosed in a thin highly volatile membrane." Rukia explained further. "The membrane will disentegrate in about a minute after birth, allowing us to have our spirirt child."

"At least so says sandal-and-hat guy." Renji finished.

Ichigo didn't know what to make of it all. He could only come up with a muttered. "Clever."

Rukia looked down at her bloated stomach, her fingers caressing it softly, her eyes twinkling with a joy Ichigo had only ever seen once: on her wedding day. To be frank, it was a little spooky.

"I'm telling you Ichigo." Rukia whispered. "Nothing's felt as...as..." Unable to come up with anything poetic, she settled for. "...beautiful." She directed her starry gaze at him. "I've never been happier."

Ichigo grinned at her stomach. "Still doesn't change one fact. Holy shit! You look like a freakin' cow!" It had been meant as a joke.

Renji's grin was evil. "Big mistake."

The hand was lightning quick, cuffing Ichigo by the collar and jerking him forward so that his face was inches from Rukia's. The pregnant shinigami was practically screaming. "Don't call me fat you big jerk!! Everyone's calling me fat!! I'm not fat!! I'm pregnant!! Why is everyone picking on me?!" The last sentence was a whine, climaxed with bursting into tears.

Ichigo just stared wide-eyed at the weeping woman. _How does a pregnant woman move so fast!?_

"Do you want more coffee?" Ichigo uttered timidly, quite frankly afraid to move a muscle.

Cessation of the crying was instant. "Do you have any chocolate?" she asked, her eyes wet and very eager.

"Um...yeah. Kitchen." answered Ichigo meekly.

She disappeared.

"She's still trying to get used to the oestrogen." Renji said, greatly amused by the entire episode. "Even Byakuya didn't escape her wrath."

Ichigo turned to the Captain in disbelief. Byakuya's tone was dead. "She was lucky she was in that condition."

From the kitchen came a crash that startled all three. Then a rapid succession of smashes. Some tinkles. Silence. A chink.

"Ichigo..." They heard Rukia call from the kitchen. "...I think I broke something."

"God, I better get over there before she kills herself." Ichigo said, rushing from the room.

Byakuya and Renji sat motionless, listening for any conversation that might float from the kitchen. As usual, Ichigo didn't disappoint:

"Augh!! Rukia!! My gla..-UGH!! You're such a clumsy..."

"DON'T PICK ON ME!!"

"I thought this season was supposed to be magical." Byakuya asked Renji, his eyes betraying some interest.

Renji shook his head as Ichigo as Rukia's arguement got louder. "It's a matter of opinion."

000

For the rest of the day, arrivals flooded Ichigo, handing him the very difficult task of getting everyone accommodated _somewhere_. Ichigo's four guest rooms, less than 3 days ago empty, were now occupied save for one (more like half of one; an empty bed). Firstly, Ichigo occupied his own room (he had originally not intended to give it up).

Second room occupied was Tatsuki's; the black and white combination room (she, by the way, was seriously considering refurbishing it. That just meant getting rid of the blacks. Um...Ichigo didn't have to know).

Third room was eventually given up by Inoue and her fiancee, who arrived at 12 pm later that day

"**Running out of rooms, huh? You haven't rented out our room just yet have you?**" Matt had said with a grin, following after Inoue into the apartment.

Ichigo had cringed at the use of 'our room' and then frowned at him. "**Don't give me reason to.**" 

**"Don't worry, we're moving into a hotel attached to one of my restaurants.**" Inoue had said, rummaging through her purse for her cell, mirrored shades hanging off the tip of her nose.

Ichigo had grunted something incoherent.

"**Don't worry.**" Inoue had said again, offering Ichigo a reassuring smile. "**We're just 5 blocks from here.**"

Tatsuki, who had overheard Inoue speaking whilst going to the kitchen had stopped in outrage. "Japanese! People! Are we speaking English to even _each other _now!!" She had thrown up her hands and retreated back to her room with raised hands. "I knew it! Identity crisis! It was just a matter of time!"

Third room therefore became Rukia and Renji's.

"Blue and yellow?!" Rukia had whined the instant she set foot in the place. "I can't give birth in this place!"

"What?!" Ichigo had almost had a heart attack. "You're not giving birth _here_ you idiot!"

As usual, Rukia wasn't listening. "The colours are distracting. I can't concentrate on contracting my muscles _here_!!"

Ichigo's glare could have put out the sun. "Oh you better not..."

The fourth room had two beds. Byakuya would occupy one

"You expect me to share a room with a total stranger." It had been more of a cold statement than a question from the Captain as he stood at the entrance, regarding the white and cream colours that adorned the room.

"It won't be a _total_ stranger." Ichigo had defended. "But if you like, I could put you up in a hotel, which is what I intend to do for everyone else who won't have a room here. Or you can stay at my dad's house; a couple of blocks from here; totally empty."

The alternatives weren't bad. Byakuya thought about it for a moment. "I would rather I wasn't so far from Rukia." He nodded solemnly. "This room will have to do."

Ichigo nodded too and left, wondering where Byakuya's sudden overprotective hold over Rukia had sprung up from. It was hard to believe fourteen years ago, he'd tried to get her executed by having her soul incinerated with a giant flaming phoenix-thingy on a hundred foot pole. Yet, now, there were no hard feelings between the two. You just had to respect that. People really changed...

So now of course, the plan was: first guest to arrive after Rukia and her "escorts" would have the last bed. Simple, right? Of course it was. If fate was on Ichigo's side in trivial matters such as these. Which it was not.

"And who do we have here?" Matt had said in forced Japanese, grinning homely down on the young teenager with the bleach white hair.

The boy just glared up at the American, his eyes dancing bloody murder. When after a moment it was apparent Matt was not going to get an answer, he turned his attention to the child's red haired "mother" (whose bountifully exaggerated fronts were hard not to notice...or stare at).

"Shy kid, huh?" Matt said with a smile, trying to keep his eyes on her _face_.

"Who're you?" asked Matsumoto Rangiku (for it was, in fact, her).

"I'm Matt Peterson." Matt said. "Inoue's fiance."

Matsumoto blinked. "Huh?"

So Matt tried again. "I'm Matt Peterson. Inoue's fiance."

Matsumoto just stared at him. Then her face screwed in further confusion. "_Huh??_"

Obviously, the woman wasn't getting him.

"Cute kid." Matt said, trying a different approach. "Is he your son? What's his name?"

"He _is_ cute, isn't he?!" Matsumoto said, placing her hands on her hips and grinning down proudly at the boy. "That's my Captain."

Matt's turn to blink. "Your what?"

"He's Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Hitsugaya (for it was, of course, him) said nonchanlantly. "I can speak for myself, thank you very much."

"Hitsugaya-chan huh?" Matt said, his face lighting up again as he squatted to the child prodigy's level.

The boy's repsonse could've frosted hell over. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"Taichou?" Matt smiled and looked over at Matsumoto as if to say _'Isn't that the cutest thing?'_. Looking at Hitsugaya again, he said with a poke of his finger. "Mind if I call you '_Whitey-taichou'_?" .

You could've heard the scream a mile away.

"What's going on?" Ichigo yelled as he stumbled into the living room, his heart racing like a horse. Hollow? Arrancar?...Kon?

Matt was on his knees, screaming bloody murder. His hand was poised above him. There, Hitsugaya's hand met Matt's; his fingers mercilessly twisting the poor American's pinkie.

"Make him stop!" Matt was on the verge of tears.

Ichigo sighed and run a hand thorugh his untidy hair. "Cut him some slack. He's American."

"Oh." Hitsugaya said, as if that alone was explanation enough, and let go off him.

The Captain and his lieutenant stepped over the whimpering man and approached Ichigo. Ichigo run his eyes up and down the boy. Ten years and he hadn't changed a bit. But that was the least worry on his mind. God, he'd forgotten he'd invited these two through Urahara! Hitsugaya; sort of a favour for his little football star sister. Matsumoto because...well...she would've tagged along anyway so why not?

"Was getting authorization to be here any trouble?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really." Hitsugaya answered. "Soul Society celebrates a Winter Festival annually around this season. Captains and their lieutenants are allowed leave. The only problem lay in allowing us to spend the vacation here. But eventually we got it."

"Mm." Ichigo nodded, his mind really still on sorting out their sleeping places.

Now knowing that Matsumoto would probably want to stick around her Captain, how would he accommodate them? He couldn't stick Matsumoto in the room with Byakuya. Neither could he put Hitsugaya in and have a lady sleeping on the couch (besides, Ichigo could see at least ten stacked suitcases behind them and he doubted less than 8 of them were hers) And he definitely couldn't take Byakuya out after all that work to get him _in_.

There was only one solution.

It looked like Ichigo'd be the one sleeping on the couch after all.

Sigh. Why couldn't anything he planned not end up with him sacrificing something?

000

Further arrivals were in this order:

Chad. 12:30pm.

"You're _Chad_? Yasutora Sado!?" Matt had exclaimed, his little finger dangling in a bowl of ice. "I've heard of you! I loved your Amsterdam shoot! All the...you know..." Matt was trying to gesture with his other hand. "...the little..um...skulls on your vest..? Great stuff."

Chad was a little taken aback by the man's enthusiasm. "I don't design the clothes. I just wear'em."

Isshin. 12:57pm

"And who's this?" Ichigo's father asked, a hand rubbing at his stubble.

"Matt Peterson." Was the reply as the foreigner stood to shake the towering man. "You must be Ichigo's dad. Pleased to meet you, sir. Ichigo invited me. Um...sort of. I'm Inoue's fiance."

Isshin's hand wilted in Matt's. "Inoue's fiance?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmm." Isshin muttered. "That seems odd."

"Does it sir?" Matt just kept up that homey smile. He seemed to be getting that reaction a lot anyway.

"Oh, well." Isshin shrugged and returned the grin with a cheesy ear-to-ear of his own. "If you're not dead yet Ichigo must be fine with it."

Matt's smile weakened.

"Wow, you must be on a way different level from Ichgo if she ditched him for you! I've been practising for a chance like this!" Isshin said, totally pumped and rolling back a sleeve.

"Huh?"

"So how about a quick test?"

"Excuse me sir?" Matt smiled politely, a little lost.

"HEADS UP!!"

The kick caught Matt exactly 2.3cm below his belt.

"Well, _that_ was a let down." Isshin grumbled, genuine disappointment written all over his face as he watched Matt claw away from him, whimpering all the way. "Not even a counter attack. Wonder what drew Inoue to him. Must be the hair." He turned away. "Now where's that boy of mine?! Have I got a new combo attack for him!!"

Uryuu Ishida. 1:45pm (His wasn't technically an arrival as he lived in Karakura anyway. But it _was_ confirmation he'd be taking part in the planned Christmas and Ichigo was somewhat pleased to see him. That is, till Uryuu made known the purpose of his visit.)

"I didn't come here to see _you_." Uryuu said grumpily when Ichigo tried to get him to find two missing suitcases.

"Stop sounding like I _need_ you to visit me." Ichigo retorted with a scowl, though to be honest he had had a teeny weeny bit of hope that he'd be able to take advantage of the Quincy's organizational skills. Ichigo lowered his head again to glare hopelessly at a list of must-dos on a sheet of paper.

Uryuu cleared his throat, adopting a far nicer tone. "Has Tatsuki-san arrived yet?"

"Two days ago." Ichigo muttered without looking up.

"What?" Uryuu was a aghast. "You promised to let me know when she arrived."

Ichigo looked surprise, but not particularly concerned. "I did? Must have slipped my mind."

Uryuu clenched his jaws and fought the urge to use 'ungentlemanlike' language on the ex-shinigami. "Well then, you wouldn't by any chance know where she is now, would you?"

"In her room I guess. Or maybe talking to Inoue before Inoue leaves for a hotel."

"Inoue-san has returned?"

"Yesterday morning."

Uryuu sniffed and pushed back his glasses with a finger. "You do realise from the minute you invited me to this...'reunion'...you were automatically obliged to make known to me any and all arrivals? After all, they are- I like to believe- friends of mine as well."

Ichigo looked up, for the first time apologetic. "Geez, sorry. I didn't think you'd care. Then I guess you should know that Chad's here too."

"Anyone else?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Except Rukia, her brother, Renji, the white kid shinigami, his lieutenant, my dad and Inoue's blue-haired American fiance, you're up to date."

Uryuu looked heaven ward, clearly seeking spiritual guidance. "Any-one _else?_"

Ichigo didn't care anymore. He already had a headache last night's headache couldn't hold a candle to. "I dunno. You?"

"Charming." The Quincy muttered sarcastically and left, going upstairs in search of Tatsuki.

Karin and Yuzu. 3:07pm

"ONEE-SAN!!" The teenage red-head plopped into Ichigo's lap, laughing as she put her arms around her older brother neck.

"Yuzu?!" Ichigo said a little starled, because though in the living room and not too far from the front door, he had been too absorbed in his work and hadn't heard them enter.

"What're doing?" Karin's dry voice said over his head. He bent his head back to see the older of the sisters staring down on him.

"Planning some stuff." Ichigo replied, looking back down at his youngest sister's glowing face. "I don't know what made me think hosting this thing would be easy."

"I could help you." Yuzu said, taking the notes from him and commencing to read, a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Who's the weird guy with the 'hair'? I saw him sitting at the top of the stairs on my way in." Karin asked, standing infront of Ichigo so he could see her.

Ichigo hesitated. "A friend of Inoue's."

"Engaged huh?" Karin said, much to Ichigo's silent despair. "I noticed the um... _larger than life_ engagement ring on his hand, so I assumed." Her smile was small and apologetic. "That's really blowing it, Ichigo."

"Don't remind me." Ichigo said and quickly changed the subject. "By the way, Hitsugaya's here."

The transformation from confident know-it-all sister to horrified-yet-immensely-pleased girl was instant. "He's here?"

With his head, Ichigo nodded in the direction of the stairs.

Karin was thinking about her last memory with the shinigami that had eventually become her best friend (and the one who had nudged her into professional soccer). "I haven't seen him in ages." she finally said nervously.

"No one has seen anyone in ages." Ichigo countered, with an exaggerated sigh. "Now go find him and quit with the dramatics."

Karin smiled and gave her brother a playful punch in the arm, before walking away just a bit faster than she would have usually done.

Ichigo watched her leave, a small smile on his lips. It still amazed him how close he and his sister had become over the years. Maybe having all his closest friends at bay whilst with his sisters on the other hand, he had seen every holiday had something to do with it. Or maybe they had finally just grown up.

"Ichigo." Yuzu cut into Ichigo's musings.

"Yeah?"

"This agenda's really boring." Yuzu complained. "I mean, come'on. Golf?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Well they're all rich. Isn't that what rich people do?"

"In the winter?" Yuzu was incerdulous at her brother's abysmal lack of planning skills. "And a _cocktail_ party? Ichiiigoooo..."

Well! Ichigo had given up hope then! "Well then, _you_ come up with ideas."

"Well we _should_ have a party. Just not a _cocktail _party!" Yuzu said, whipping out a pen from no where and letting it flash repeatedly over the sheet as she made changes. "And that should be, like, the last thing."

"Then forget that for now." Ichigo said, having hope again for the first time that day. This was what he needed! Fresh peppy ideas! Uryuu could just go stick himself with a plastic spork! "Think: tomorrow. We need something for tomorrow."

"21st December, huh?" Yuzu's brain was on overdrive. "How about a shopping trip? All of us!"

"Shopping trip?" Ichigo was doubtful.

But Yuzu had it all planned out. "We could, like, put everyone's name in a hat! Then we'd pick so we'd know who to buy a present for. That would solve the problem of making sure everyone recieves a present from someone else. Afterwards, we could split in groups and stuff! The last group to return to the city fountain with presents has to buy us dinner! And with so many people involved, _someone_'s bound to get lost!" she explained with a grin, the last part a joke, of course.

Ichigo was beginning to see the light. "Sounds good."

"Umm..." Yuzu continued with a finger to her mouth. "...but I think there should be a 500 yen limit."

"No one should spend more than five hundred, huh?"

"No." Yuzu said, looking slightly miffed at her brother's frugality. "No one should spend _less_. No one likes cheap presents. Besides, if not, a team's members can just grab a couple of cheap socks and make it to the fountain in no time."

"Wow." Ichigo said, understanding her. "You really got it all worked out huh?"

Yuzu laughed her light vaguely musical laugh, making Ichigo smile. No surprise this girl was the apple of every masculine eye in her school. Taking after their mother, she was rainbows and gold trapped in an attractive package. Ichigo's smile grew wider as she caught his eye.

"I've got a whole bunch of'em. Let me find dad first and I'll be back." she said, about to get up.

"Wait." Ichigo said quickly. "Give me something for tonight. I need all the time I can get to prepare."

Yuzu looked thoughtful for a while. Then shrugged. "It doesn't have to be a big deal. We're all tired. Just a drink here together for the first time in such a long time would be great."

Ichigo grinned. "Yuzu, you're a lifesaver."

"And you have social issues." Yuzu replied just as affectionately, a pitying smile on her face as she gave her brother a huge hug. "I missed you so much."

Ichigo just allowed her to hug him, even with his much loved sister, still not the best at expressing affection.

Finally...finally, the Christmas was looking up.

000

And so, here they all were!

Ichigo's eyes travelled from guest to guest; each (excpet Yuzu who didn't drink) with a generous serving of champagne sloshing in a goblet. To the left: Isshin and Urahara chatting away, with Byakuya putting in occasional comments. A suspicious looking soot coloured cat sprawled on the window sill, every now and again winking at her young host. Ichigo would just smile back at her. The cat; Yourichi Shihouin.

Then a little to the right: Hitsugaya and Karin, discussing something quite philosophical, from the looks of their faces. They looked a bit odd now that Karin had matured so much physically but neither seemed to concerned about it. If it was okay with them, it sure as hell was okay with Ichigo.

To the right again: Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki, Inoue, Mizuiro (No idea who invited him, but Ichigo was glad to see him. Even despite the fact he would be paying for his accomodation too. Looking at the way things were going, filling-forms for bankrupcy were stashed in Ichigo's second drawer. Just in case.) Chizuru (Definitely NO idea who had invited _her_ either. Ichigo was _not_ glad to see her. _Especially_ because he would be paying for her accomodation. Which he did not want to do.) And then Matt. Chizuru looked just a bit tipsy and was blabbing something long and dreary to the American, who to be polite, was painstakingly hanging unto every bloody word. Poor guy.

Yuzu, Rukia and Matsumoto were at it, laughing and generally getting along quite well. Kon. _Kon!_ Ichigo had dumped him with Urahara a while back. Now, he lay beneath the three gorgeous ladies, staring starry eyed up their skirts. A hundred yen said they'd discover him before the night was over and use him for kicking practice.

A number of unrecognizable faces littered the room as well. Um...oh-kay...

And Renji? Why, Renji was right next to Ichigo, scanning the crowd as it caught up on ten years. It was beautiful.

"Not bad, Ichigo." Renji commented, taking a swig of his beer (which he had preferred to a "_glass of nothin' but fermented grapes_").

"Yeah." Ichigo said, unable to help feeling a bit proud. "Though I'll have to admit I don't know who the hell some of these people are."

The room was a bit cramped and the hearth was out; the crowd relying on electical lighting and central heating instead.

High sounding tinks sounded, cutting short all conversation in the room. Everyone looked to where the sound had come from. It had come from Ichigo's glass, and Ichigo was upstanding before them, a small silver spoon in one hand, his glass of sparkling wine in the other.

"Um.." Ichigo began and laughed nervously. "...I'm not very good at stuff like this so excuse me. I'd just uh, like to thank all of you for coming. I'm so happy to see all of you here. Um...wait. Not all of you." His eyes searched the crowd. "I think there's a party on the eleventh floor. I'm thinking some of you meant to be there. This is not the Slam Nudity Party, if you think that's what it is. So um...could all the uh, nudity craving party guys go to the eleventh floor?"

Ichigo paused for them to leave, eyeing specifically one freackled blond kid with a shirt that had 'Party Naked!' printed in 4 different colours all over it. No one stood up. The freckled kid just kept on sipping at his champagne and giving Ichigo back that enthusiastic _'I'm going to rock and roll all night...and eat your food e-ve-ryday!' _smile.

"Oh-kay." Ichigo mumbled, very confused. "Anyway, it's a pleasure to have you all here. I recieved a call fom Keigo. Apparently he's driving a caravan all the way from Tokyo here and he's having some engine problems. Guess we'll see him tomorrow. Tomorrow we meet at the mall for a shopping thing. Yuzu'll explain the rules later." He caught Yuzu flashing him a smile and he smiled back.

"Now, for the real reason I called for your attention." Ichigo said, swirling his glass very coolly as he spoke. "This is actually the second time I've proposed a toast this holiday. The first time I said some bullshit about this going to be the best Christmas ever." Ichigo chuckled. "Am I kidding? This isn't going to be the best Christmas..."

He paused to see their puzzled reactions before continuing. "...No, no- this is going to more than that. This is going to be the kind that we'll need to come up with another word for? You know why?"

Here, he raised his glass. "Because, for the first time in ten...long...years, we have each other. We'll be holding hands. And this Christmas, we'll do what we used to a decade ago: walk into a New Year. Together." He allowed a small side smile. "So will you put up your glasses with me to the most important part of this season: To Friendship. To Us."

"To Friendship! To Us!" They all chorused and finished their glasses. Then the applause filled the room as Ichigo left the front of the room to mingle with them.

"How'd I do?" Ichigo whispered to Yuzu as she refilled his glass.

"You were great!" Yuzu was practically bursting with glee.

"Really?" Ichigo said, unable to resist grinning back like a Cheshire cat.

Yuzu replied. "Of course. You can't expect less from my older brother!"

Ichigo nodded and took another sip. "Hey." he said after a swallow. "Thanks for writing me the speech."

Yuzu winked. "My pleasure."

--

--

_I've got to say, Yuzu was definitely my favourite character to write in this chapter. I know hiding behind the excuse that "they've finally grown up" for the sisters' OOC-ness isn't that good but I really wanted to try something different with them. I really feel that a girl like Yuzu (sweet, caring) would probably turn out this way. _

_Apologies (I'm always apologizing) to any hard core Bleach fans who know as well as I do that Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto would probably never be able to get permission to come to Earth to just spend Chistmas. And sorry about the Winter Festival bit. I had to take a few liberties._

_All in all, I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Thanks for reading. I, now, am going to bed. PLEASE PLEASE be kind to review on your way out. I really do appreciate your comments (positive or negative.) Critics, don't be too harsh. Haven't been thinking too straight in a while._

_Anyway, thanks so much. Especially to all those who keep backing me up (and flattering me a bit) You...yes, you __**Miss-i'm-no-pro**__. You know I'm talking about you. .:clears throat:. Don't worry, she knows who I'm referring to._

_Thank you all again. Peace. I'm out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! Chapter Four! It took me little time to get this done (though I must admit, it's also given me little time to sleep.) Even as I type this (which is what I do at the last minute after I'm done with the chapter), it's a couple of minutes to 3 in the morning. _

_For this chapter and the previous one, I have to give you a fair idea of the exchange rate between Yen and the Dollar (which I forgot to do in the previous one). I got this exchange rate from Ichigo 100 by the way, which being an outdated manga, is probably wrong presently. But it was roughly a 110 yen to a dollar. _

_If I'm wrong now I'm sorry. I could check and correct it, but that sorta takes the slight element of randomness I like in my stories. Besides, Bleach has no specific time line does it? Not like DeathNote (2002)._

_Sorry, I'm going on and on again aren't I?_

_Oh by the way, if you're reading this with the expectation of reading about the Shopping Trip, sorry to disappoint. That'll be in the next chapter. But feel free to sue me if not a _single_ thing in this chapter makes you even smile. My guarantee._

_Enjoy!_

_NOTE: In the chapter, I give the price of Ichigo's SUV in dollars because even outside the USA, cars _are_ sometimes sold in that currency though they can be paid for with any other currency's equivalent. Okay. Now I'm really done. On with the show!_

_--_

_--_

**4**

**December 21st**

'_I can't believe I'm doing this...I can't believe I'm doing this...I can't believe I'm doing this...'_

That was Ichigo's mantra, toppling out of bed...

Into the shower...

Down the stairs...

Out into minus four degrees weather...

Into his SUV...

Unto the highway...

At 1:58 am.

Lights flashed incessantly at the corner of Ichigo's eye as he sped along the highway in nothing but a winter coat thrown over a cotton morning robe and two pairs of woolen socks. After about half an hour of dead silence, his windshield suddenly began to frost over. Then multiple flakes of ice began touching down on the glass. It was snowing.

Ichigo's mantra instantaneously switched to _'I will kill that fucking idiot...I will kill that fucking idiot...I will kill that fucking idiot...'_.

Ichigo's reason for this undesirable journey had called earlier a little more than half an hour ago. Frankly now, Ichigo was sorry he had picked the phone. Heck, he was sorry he _owned_ a phone. From the second he awoke to the rude shrill buzzing of the device, he should have known no _normal_ person would call him at this time of the night and pitched the bloody thing out the window.

God, he shouldn't have let that smart-aleck salesman talk him into getting a cell phone.

"Hello..." Ichigo had breathed into the mouthpiece so weakly you'd think he died yesterday.

"ICHIGO? ICHIGO!!"

And Ichigo knew caller ID existed for a reason.

"Please..." Ichigo begged. "Please don't tell me you're..."

"THIS IS KEIGO!!"

Ichigo almost let the thing fall from his hand in defeat.

"ICHIGO!! WE'RE BUDDIES RIGHT!!"

"Keigo what d'you want?" he asked tiredly.

"ICHIGO!! BUDDY-OH-PAL!! _HOMIE_!! I REALLY NEED A FAVOUR!!"

"Quit screamin' at me, dammit!" Ichigo yelled into the phone.

"SORRY!! IS THIS BETTER!?"

It wasn't any better. Had he lost his mind?

"Where the hell are you?!"

"HIGHWAY UH...31!!"

"31!?" Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Keigo, that's over an hour from here!"

"I KNOW!! AND MY CARAVAN'S DEAD!!"

Ichigo was incredulous. "What?! Then how're you gonna get here?!"

"THAT'S THE FAVOUR!!" A pause, with slight static in the background. "I NEED YOU TO COME PICK ME UP!"

More static in the background as Keigo awaited his reply.

Ichigo began chuckling huskily.

"ICHIGO PLEEEEE..."

And the phone was off. Ichigo dropped it unto the carpeting below and turned over, snuggling deeper beneath the blankets. No sooner had he closed his eyes than metallic ringing broke out, this time coming from the landline telephone on his bedside cabinet. Ichigo's hand reached out to pick it up; the sound emanating from it as soon as it was answered: "...EEEAAAAAAAASSSSEEE ICHIGO!! DON'T LET ME FREEZE!!" The voice was loud, whiny and very irritating.

Now Ichigo regretted letting the _phone company_ talk him into getting a line in his room.

"Keigo..." Ichigo's voice was gravelly with sleep but kind. "...I'm going to make this so simple even you can understand it. I'm supposed to be on leave from work and I still haven't had even six hours of uninterrupted sleep for the past 3 days. I am _tired_. You're an _idiot_...for trying to drive here in a fucking caravan. I don't know what you did with the plane ticket money I sent you...and-I-don't-care. I don't know how you're going to get here. But I _do_ know this: I would rather soak my hair in lighter fluid and put it up in flames, than drive on the god-forsaken highway for over an hour in this god-forsaken weather." He paused. "Any questions?"

There was some rattling on the other end. And then. "JUST ONE!! ARE YOU STILL COMING FOR ME?? I'M RUNNING OUT OF ICECREAM."

Ichigo sighed. "Goodnight Keigo."

"WHY ARE YOU SO CRUUUEEELLL..."

A faint ding as the reciever was placed down. Then Ichigo yanked the telephone cable from the phone. Lastly he rolled over, already fully aware he would be unable to go back to sleep. He didn't even try.

Sigh. Damned Keigo. Was everyone determined to drive him batty by yanking him away from his bed at odd hours? And would they be terribly surprised if they found him dead in a blood filled bathtub with a note that condemned the evils of sleep depreciation (pretty stupid grounds for suicide if you thought about it. Then again to Ichigo, suicide itself was a stupid idea all together. Killing yourself because your boyfriend refused to switch from briefs to boxers... absurdity at its highest peak). Anyway, he'd blame it all on them if he eventually developed insomnia. Or dropped a scalpel into somebody's intestines during surgery assistance.

Good God, could somebody actually do that? Drop a scalpel into a patient's intestines? He needed sleep then! Now! But even as he shut his eyes, the question hit him. Honestly...would he _really_ prefer soaking his head in lighter fluid and putting it up in flames to driving for a few measly hours?

Another sigh. '_Damned Keigo_' Ichigo thought again, forcing himself out of bed and sitting on the edge. He rubbed at his temple slowly. Why him? Why not Chad? Or Ishida? Ishida'd probably do it. Why'd it have to be him?

Slowly he stood up to fetch his keys. To tell the truth, he'd have gone for the bastard whether or not he preferred torching his hair to midnight riding. Because that was Ichigo; very very (_very_) reluctant at times but trusted to come through for a friend anyway.

Besides, knowing Keigo, he'd probably been serious about the icecream thing. He only had _Icecream_. On a _journey_. In the _winter_. Yup, those were the kind of friends Ichigo owned.

000

Keigo's motor home was easy to spot. Small and cream coloured, it was sitting dejectedly on the side of the road, it's head lights on, faint and obviously near dying. As the weather had turned for the worse; almost a snow storm, it's tires were now surrounded by thick banks of snow.

Ichigo parked infront of the caravan. "You owe me big time for this Keigo." he muttered, reaching into the back and pulling out his winter boots. After quickly shoving his feet into them, he opened the door and got out.

Oh crap!! You see...this!! _This_!! was why he hadn't even wanted to step out of the damn house. It was freakin' freezing!! He felt his eyes get teary as the harsh wind got into them, his skin rise with goosebumps as the cold lashed out at it. He forced himself forward as the snow fought back; stinging his cheeks and messing his hair. His ears were unprotected. That fact could not be good for his brain.

He banged on the door of the caravan. "KEEIIGOOO!!"

He waited for a moment. No answer.

Wind toyed repeatedly with the hem of Ichigo's morning robe. Shit, his legs felt cold! He knew in about fifteen minutes, they'd be dead numb. And more than fifteen minutes? He could prepare to kiss them goodbye to frostbite.

"_KEEEEIIIIGGOOOOO!!_" Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! BANG!!

He waited for a moment. Still no answer. Shit.

Ichigo tried pulling on the handle. It was metal and freezing to the touch. Probably frozen to some extent. Nevertheless, Ichigo yanked and yanked at it. No luck.

"Shit, I better get back into the SUV." Ichigo muttered to himself, his teeth chattering like no one's business. At this rate, his testicles could freeze over, and he wanted to have kids someday!

Just as he turned around, he heard a familiar sound...a damning sound. A soft sort of -_chwi chwi- _that came with two flashes of his SUV's headlights.

He knew what that was. Auto lock. His car had just automatically locked intruders out. And just like fate to screw with Ichigo; he'd left the keys in the car.

_Shit...shit..shit-shit-SHIT! _Ichigo trudged over to the car as quickly as the thick banks of snow would let him. Repeatedly..._frantically_ he pulled at the handle, trying to force-open it, all the while muttering almost deliriously. "Come'on-come'on-come'on-come'on-come'on-come'on-COME _ON_!!" But of course, just the way it was built (the very reason Ichigo had bought it:) it could not be forced open.

_THUMP! THUMP!!_

Ichigo's shoulder met with the pane glass again and again. "Break you stupid..." Again and again! He tried elbowing it open like you see in the movies. Not so much as a crack. You see, the problem lay not in Ichigo's strength per se, but in the speed at which his body met the glass. The cold slowed his movements considerably. If he was going break into his car, it would not be by use of any of his limbs.

"AUGGGHHH!!" Ichigo screamed in frustration. "You stupid piece of shit!" He kicked at a wheel.

The alarm was sudden; high pitched and loud, piercing the still of the night, crying out to the world that it's owner was trying to break into it. Not a very intelligent vehicle.

"Ugh!" Ichigo fell against his car, close to tears of frustration. How had this happened? How had he ended up on the deathlist; death by freezing into a human popsicle? And no one even _liked_ orange flavour.

Ichigo slumped down against the front wheel of his car, hugging himself for warmth and ignoring the loud sirens emitting from the vehicle. It would cease in a moment. He was more concerned about his life. No one knew he was here, was the first depressing thought. He hadn't told anybody anything, hadn't left a note, hadn't recorded a message. Nothing.

And where the fuck was Keigo!? He should have told the idiot he was coming for him afterall. Now, he could be anywhere. Maybe he'd even hitched a ride to Karakura. Though that was unlikey. Ichigo hadn't met any other cars on his way here. It was also very unlikely he was trying to walk back to Karakura. Even Keigo wasn't that stupid.

So it was either Keigo _was, _infact, still in his caravan and asleep, still in his caravan but for some reason already dead from the cold (a result quickened by eating his frozen dessert), or...had hitched a ride with a psychotic serial killer who had knocked him out and driven off road into the grasslands to do..._things_...to him.

For morale sake, Ichigo was going to go with possibility A. The idiot was asleep.

Great. Just great.

Just then, the alarm ceased. Immediately, Ichigo wished it hadn't.

Dead silence.

It reminded Ichigo that he was alone. And quite possibly going to die. Should he try to restart the alarm? As comforting as it would be, he had to admit it would be a waste of energy. Energy he was gradually losing. Energy that once completely lost, would mean only one thing: death by popsicle. Besides, he doubted he could pick up enough velocity with a blow to start the alarm off again. His joints were, now, too rigid. So Ichigo stayed put, hugging his knees to himself and scanning the area forlornly, hoping to spot an approaching vehicle's headlights. There were none as of then.

There were only the howls of the wind; frigid and unforgiving. It nipped at him and teased him with threats of frostbite. And quite to Ichigo's surprise, he eventually found his life flashing before his eyes. Something he had formerly believed only happened in corny emo-films.

Actually, it was only one memory that flashed before him. It was the most important event in his life so far. The moment that, to Ichigo, had started it all; this miserable journey of attempts and regrets, and yet he wouldn't trade it for anything.

His first kiss.

It had been with, of course, Inoue, embarassingly at the age of 16 (two years above the average statistic). It had occured after his titanic battle with Yamamoto Ichigo; the boy who had tried to steal his life (literally) and his love (Inoue) from him. Half an hour after Inoue had healed his wounds from the fight, he had woken up to find Rukia and Tatsuki seated not too far from him, chatting.

"Where is she?" he had asked.

"Town circle." had been the reply.

So that was where he'd gone. She had been standing before the Silver Arc Memorial Fountain, an extravagant fountain with dozens of little nude marble angels spouting rainbow coloured water from their bugles. It had been Karakura's finest. Still was.

The weather had been windy that day; the clouds grey and unfriendly; thunder rumbling in the distance; the streets silent in anticipation, a heat wave just having recently ran its course. It was impossible to forget even the minutetest details: her rippling skirt, her hair; flippantly allowing the wind to toss it carelessly about. The tenderness of her mouth, the sweetness of her lips...the warmth of her breath as it met his. The torrents of rain that drenched them both, pulling them closer together.

Then she had pulled away, applying warm moist kisses to his jaw, trailing down his neck...his collar bone, each kiss to disorient Ichigo; to make him want to pinch himself and make sure his mind wasn't simply playing tricks on him. It wasn't.

Even now, he remembered the exact mixture of scents that made up the smell of her damp hair (apple scented shampoo, skin, wetness...) as she rested her head against his shoulder, slipping her arms around his neck and breathing him in. The only thing he couldn't rememebr is how long they'd stayed there, savouring the feel of their arms around each other. Minutes? Seconds? An eternity? It hadn't really mattered. Nothing had then. Those days were, by far, the best Ichigo had ever lived...possibly the best he would ever live...

Especially if he _died_ here!! Argh!!

Ichigo gritted his teeth, anger boiling inside of him. This was all Keigo's fault! He and his fucking caravan!! Honestly, who travelled in one of them when they'd been practically given free tickets?!

No! He couldn't just sit here and freeze to death! He'd find a way into Keigo's caravan if it was the last thing he did (and it could be)! There had to be another way in. 'Cause there definitely wasn't one into the SUV! One of the reasons he'd paid 75,000 for the stupid thing!

He could hear his laboured breath as he plodded towards Keigo's caravan again. He would try to force it open. Or see if he could wake Keigo (if he was in there). And if Keigo believed in God, it was in his best interests to pray Ichigo _didn't_ find him inside. Or there would be bloodshed tonight.

Suddenly, before Ichigo was even half-way towards it, there was a noisy squeak as the caravan's door swung open.

Ichigo stopped.

Gently the door swung, reaching the limit of its hinges. Then swinging back slightly. Then it stopped.

Ichigo stared at the open door. So Keigo _was_ in there! Well why wouldn't he come out? Even with the now open door, no one exited the vehicle. The door merely squeaked some more as the wind swayed it a bit.

_Maybe he doesn't want to get cold_, Ichigo thought glumly, damn well determined to let Keigo know what he thought of that precaution as he began again towards the caravan.

"KEEIGOO!" Ichigo yelled as he reached the door and nudged it open with a frozen hand. "KEIGO!!" He stepped up into it, squinting at the darkness. No answer. The blackness just stared back at him; silent.

No one.

Then...who had opened the door? Now Ichigo felt chills crawl up his spine. And it wasn't the cold.

"Anyone here?" His nervous voice echoed in the seemingly empty motor home. He went further inside to inspect. Almost immediately, his eyes made out a small cylindrical tub on the driver's seat. A spoon was sticking out from inside of it, traces of creamy white and blue along its handle. Ichigo picked it up to inspect it. It read:

**Winter Dale**

_**Vanilla . Blueberry. Greek Yoghurt**_

**a product of the Hime Consumer Division**

**MARBLE COMPANY**

**_providing the essentials since '68_**

Vanilla-Blueberry-Greek Yoghurt? Hmmm...Inoue's tastes had improved over the years.

Hime Consumer Division was, as the name suggested, Inoue's company. Or to be precise: the division of the main company; Marble, that Inoue was head of.

Anyway, this had to belong to Keigo. And the scoops missing from inside it still looked fresh. Wait...could it be possible...

Suddenly Ichigo heard growling behind him.

"Hold it right there."

The voice was deep and ominous, thrusting Ichigo into a state of complete frigidity.

The voice came again. This time closer. "Don't even move. Don't even think about moving. Don't even think about thinking about moving!" The voice was getting higher now. The growling in the background got louder too. But Ichigo had already figured out what was going on. Only one idiot would give instructions so stupid they would be an embarassment to muggers everywhere around the world.

"Keigo, do you have any idea..." Ichigo began in anger, turning around. He would regret it.

_KWANG!!_

Cold metal met his temple, sending him spiralling. The ground upturned and swivelled around to meet the side of his face with a sickening thud. Liquid warmth flowed, blinding him as it dripped into his eyes. 

As he slipped away, he was vaguely aware of the shadowy figure that stood over him.

"Uh-oh." he heard the shadow say. "Oh sh..."

And the darkness over took him.

000

As was much earlier stated, Ichigo was not the dreaming type. But truth be told, after the blow to the head, his brain took terrible advantage of the situation. Did it have a field day with him! The dreams were muddled. Totally unrelated. Dribbling paint down a painter's canvas, converging in the absurdest moments, diverging when he needed them together the most.

Clowns, blood, grass stains, wars, past, future, eternity...All that and more.

Oh...and nuns. Lots and _lots_ of nuns.

For a moment, Ichigo believed he had finally lost it. Why, he was...

"Ichigo?"

The voice was distant and odd. A dream in a dream...

"Ichigo? Please wake up."

Then an earthquake. The elements of his dreams jumbled still further, bringing on the most aweful pain that seemed to surround him somehow...a pain he was not exactly sensitive too but aware existed. Like a disjoint hurt...

"ICHIGO!!"

Ichigo's eyes popped open. Somebody was shaking him and the disjoint hurt...Ow!...was now very much a part of him! It was coming from his head. And it hurt like shit!

Ichigo groaned.

"Ichigo, can you see me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Above him, a blurry figure held up a number of sausage shaped things at him; twelve?

"Keigo?" Ichigo managed to whisper, his tongue feeling like lead.

"Oh thank God." He heard Keigo say, as he watched the man's blurry hand go up to wipe his forehead in relief. "I was so scared. I thought...you know...you were gonna die or something! D-don't do that to me!!"

"Keigo." Ichigo could see clearly now. "Will you do me a favour?"

"Sure Ichigo." Keigo said, looking worried.

"Do you have anything sharp and pointy?" Ichigo whispered.

Keigo suddenly looked nervous. "Um...yeah. I've got an ice pick in my freezer. Um...what do you want...it..." The question trailed off.

"Would you mind much if I could have it?" Ichigo asked, still very politely.

Keigo was very cautious here, his voice level to a minimum. "Why...?"

"SO I CAN POKE YOUR _FUCKIN'!!_ EYES OUT!!" Ichigo screamed, all of a sudden on his feet and towering over Keigo, dark almost demonic aura filling the vehicle.

"Please don't hurt me." Keigo whimpered on his knees. "Much."

But there was no calming Ichigo down. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I'm sorry!!" Keigo pleaded, shrinking back considerably. "I thought you were a serial killer! You said you weren't coming for me, how was I supposed to know?!"

Ichigo's fury dissolved almost immediately and a look of disbelief took over instead. "You idiot! You didn't _really_ think I'd leave you here to..."

His protest was interrupted by snarls and barks. They were coming from deeper within the caravan.

"What the heck is that?" Ichigo asked, knowing full well what it was, and immediately apalled by it.

The barks got closer and stepping out of the darkness, a dog emerged. A large white hairy bangs-over-eyes-so-you-wonder-how-it-can-see-where-it's-going, straight-out-of-a-saturday-morning-cartoon sheepdog. In a jacket. And boots.

"Keigo..." Ichigo folded his arms like a cross parent. "Can you explain that?"

"What?" Keigo looked defensive.

"Why you're travelling with a mutt?"

Keigo frowned. "He's not a mutt! Don't say it to his hearing! You'll hurt his feelings!" He knelt down to the dog and began ruffling its hair. "He's Coco and I rescued him from some hooligans who were going to eat him!"

Ichigo was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "And how much did they say to pay them to let him go?"

Keigo looked surprised. "How did you know I paid them?"

"_How much Keigo?"_

Keigo avoided his friend's eyes. "Uh...'bout 70,000 yen."

"70,000 yen!" Ichigo couldn't believe this idiot was his friend. "Why didn't you just report them to the police!! You could have claimed the mutt from them for free!! Idiot!!" Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. "Oh well, it's not my money so I guess..."

Silence except for a doggy whine from Coco.

"Wait a minute..." Ichigo realized, his eyes suddenly flaring with fury again. "That was the exact amount I sent you for a plane ticket!!"

"They were gonna eat'im!!" Keigo protested.

Ichigo's hand went to Keigo's throat. "Not if you'd reported to the police dammit!!"

Barking and howling from Coco. Apparently he didn't like the tension in the room.

Ichigo suddenly winced and let go off Keigo's collar, feeling the side of his head instead. There already, a massive swelling had developed; smooth and warm. He took a look at his hand to see a little blood smeared across his fingers. "I owe you one Keigo." he muttered darkly.

"Sorry Ichigo." was the forlorn reply.

"I'm just thankful you're such a wuss. You swing like a sissy." Ichigo said. "What's wrong with your caravan?"

Keigo brightened up with the prospect of discussing his problem. "I dunno! It just sputtered and..and...died! I've been tinkering at it the whole of yesterday afternoon and last night. Finally I gave up and got in. The radio was on for ages to keep us company. But I think we finally killed the battery a couple ours ago." He frowned and muttered: "Last time _I_ ever buy anything from a hippie."

"Hmm." Ichigo walked up to the drivers seat. He glanced at the many dials and knobs behind the steering wheel, then tapped curiously on the glass protecting them.

After a few moments, he turned around. "Well..." he said, ready with a diagnosis. "...here's an interesting piece of information for you Keigo."

Ichigo's friend was incredulous. "You know what's wrong?"

"Of course." Ichigo said, shoving his cold hands into the pockets of his jacket. "You see Keigo, for a vehicle to run, it needs a little something called gas."

"My tank's empty?"

"Yes idiot, your tank's empty." Ichigo said. "And there isn't a gas station for miles. And since my stupid car doesn't like me anymore, looks like we'll have to call Tatsuki to come pick us up."

"Actually..." Keigo said holding up his cell. "My battery's dead too."

"Well then, I guess so are we." Ichigo concluded matter-of-factly, finally accepting that the universe was determined to kill him anyway.

For the first time since Ichigo had known Keigo, he didn't panic and start screaming hysterically, cursing the stars for his demise. Infact, contrary to his character, he merely sighed and sank into a sofa, pulling his dog to him and burying his face into the animal's excess hair. "Guess we'll have to wait and pray somebody comes along, huh?"

Ichigo smiled, relieved and yet disappointed that his friend had -opposed to his earlier belief- grown up a bit during the past decade. "Yeah...we'll have to wait."

Ichigo sat down in an opposite arm chair. Silence descended upon them, the only audible noise being the fuss the wind was making outside.

"What've you been up to?" Ichigo finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh you know..." Keigo replied gloomily. "This and that. A show here, a show there."

"Stardom must be tough, huh?" Ichigo said, a bit amused.

"Stardom?" Keigo repeated with a scoff. "Hah! You know, when I said I wanted to be a comedian, telling knock-knock jokes in rundown bars wasn't exactly what I meant."

"Quit the modesty. I even heard the Police Department in Tokyo had you perform for them."

Keigo's eyes expressed only boredom. "Only because they arrested me for making out with some girl in a public bathroom."

"But you performed for them?"

"Only because the girl made off with all my money and I had to do it to make bail."

"But you performed for them?"

"Yeah-yeah." Keigo finally admitted.

"So you're not doing badly." Ichigo said. "At least 50,000 yen a month.

"Yeah, in fact." Keigo said. "The run-down bar thing was a joke. I usually perform in Comedy Clubs and such. Sometimes 80,000, a 100,000. I can rake up close to 150,000 if I'm _really_ lucky."

"See! That's close to what I get." Ichigo lied.

Keigo saw right through it. "Liar. That's not even close to a quarter of what you earn, is it?"

"How do _you_ know?" Ichigo said. "You're not a doctor."

"Are you kidding me? Sending out all those fancy invitations. Flying everyone over. Paying hotel bills. Organizing parties and..." Keigo chuckled. "I'll bet if it weren't snowing you'd probably take us golfing or something."

Ichigo's smile was taut. He was still freezing, and was just beginning to wonder how much longer his poor legs could stand the cold.

Keigo grinned and reclined into the sofa. "But I guess on average, everyone's doing all right. It's almost scary to be frank. What are the odds that a gang of friends as large as ours would have each and everyone of them with a successful career? And not just successful...damned rich successful? You'd think at least one of us would have totally fucked up. But...guess not..."

Ichigo smiled, motivated by Keigo's analysis. "Yeah. What _are_ the odds of that?"

Wow...this Keigo was different. He was deep...matured... With his clean shaven face and moderately cut hair he looked only like a slightly older version of his decade ago teenage self. But inside, there was a man. A man ready to be relied on. A man...

Keigo's timing was, as always, impeccable. "Anyway, pass me the icecream. I think Coco's getting kinda peckish. Aren't you boy!!" He exclaimed, turning over the dog and blowing on its tummy with exaggerated _Brrrrrrr_s. "Aren't we hungry? Yes we are! Yes..._we_...ARE!!"

Guess not.

"Hey." Ichigo said, suddenly having an idea. "What did you use to knock me out?"

Keigo looked aghast. "I said I was sorry!!"

Sometimes being infamous for throwing tantrums had its set-backs. "I'm not going to use it on _you_..." Ichigo replied, irritated. "I need something to smash my car's window. And if I can find it, it's alarm system too."

"Here." the comedian said, bending over to drag out a lengthy steel crow bar from underneath his sofa and handing it to an ecstatic Ichigo; he _wasn't _going to need leg amputation from frostbite afterall! Hurrah! "You're going to break into your own car?" Keigo asked in shock, eyes wide with innocence. "Isn't that illegal?"

Ichigo stared at him with a mixture of incredulity and pity. "I ought to give you that stupid car. You two deserve each other."

000

"So that's how I finally got the car open and...Ow!!"

"Hold still! Or this swelling will take forever to heal!"

Eight am and Ichigo and Keigo had finally made it home; Ichigo to be treated and pampered by his little sister before the Group Shop began at ten.

"Oh Nee-san, you look so aweful." Yuzu sympathized, refering more to the dark rings around her brother's eyes than to the swelling, though you could conclude that it was probably a combination of the two.

"I'm supposed to be back in the office on 2nd January." Ichigo muttered. "I'm going to be an exhausted wreck by then. Haven't had some descent sleep in- OW!!"

"Hold still!!" Yuzu nagged. "Honestly!" She applied the water-proof smiley plaster unto his temple with an accomplished look. "There, that ought to take care of the cut." She picked up a pack of ice and held it against the swelling. "Here, hold this there for about an hour. Hopefully you won't look like an exaggerated egg head by ten."

Ichigo smirked. "Egg head means I'm smart, Yuzu."

Yuzu blinked at him, feigning surprise that indicated he needn't have made the statement at all. "Of course it does. And you are. It would just make it more obvious if you didn't go around getting whacked with steel bars."

Ichigo gave up. Women. They had a retort for everything.

"ICHIGO!!"

Oh dear heaven, not again.

"Keigo...I'm begging you." Ichigo pleaded as his friend planted his butt on the coffee table beside him. "Leave me alone."

Keigo sported a cheesy grin. "I just wanted to say thanks for putting up in your dad's house. You know...giving me your old room and whatever. Now I don't need to worry about finding a hotel that'll accept Coco. Plus it's only ten minutes walk from here so I can be here everyday!!"

_Whoop-dee-do-dee_. Ichigo thought, a grim line formed by his lips. "Speaking of which, where _is_ the damned mutt. Haven't seen him since we came back."

"He's not a mutt! Ichigo!" Keigo whined. "Chad came by and I let him take Coco out for a walk. Chad's really taken a liking to him."

Chad would. Behind that profusely masculine exterior lay a man hopelessly addicted to animals. Specifically, cute animals. Which, on second thought, made Ichigo wonder why Chad was walking the mutt in the first place. To Ichigo 'Coco', or whatever, was anything but cute.

"What's _not_ to like about Coco!" Keigo could not understand Ichigo's misgivings.

Ichigo looked him in the eye. "Well, the phrase 'reeks of urine' comes to mind."

Keigo shook his head, disgusted. "You know...one day...you're gonna need some animal in your life. Someone cute and...and furry. And cuddly! And _it's_ going to reject _you_! And you're going to be so dejected you'll stay at home...and watch soap operas. Eating cheap ice cream."

"Whilst cancer stricken and diabetic children die every week unattended in my hospital Keigo. Yeah. I'm sure." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

Keigo shook his head again and stood up. His voice wavered with emotion as he pointed accusingly at Ichigo. "I...am never speaking to you again you...you...you DOG HATER!!"

Ichigo sighed.

The indignant man began stomping off. Suddenly he turned around. "Hey, you wouldn't mind lending me a couple of bucks for the shopping thing, would you? I used all my saved money buying the caravan from some hippie dude fresh outta rehab."

"Sure." Ichigo said and mumbled. "Join the party."

"Thanks dude. I owe you." He left, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

There was some silence as Ichigo and his sister took the time to fully grasp all that had just happened.

"You know..." Ichigo grunted, "...my tolerance for that confused man baffles and disturbs me."

"Aww..." Yuzu said with a gleeful grin. "You've missed him, huh?"

Ichigo looked thoughtful. "Hmmm...the question here is 'Why?'"

"Maybe he holds a special place in your heart? Maybe for the shopping trip you'll pick his name from the box!"

"Or maybe this is finally my chance to murder him and stash him away -_in-_ a box."

"Ichigo! That's not nice."

Ichigo, looking remarkably unconcerned, dropped his ice pack, snatched a newspaper off the table in front of him and whipped it open with a fluorish. "It's the spirit of Christmas."

--

--

_And...Chapter 4 comes to an end. Not the most exciting chapter I know. But somehow I felt it wouldn't be the best to follow up Chapter 3 with the Shopping Event straight away. So I sorta diverted to this; just to give us a small glimpse of Keigo at late twenty-what-not years old._

_By the way, I have never met a sheep dog that _isn't_ cute. Have you? I love sheep dogs. With all the hair? And the bangs? You wonder how the heck they see! _

_Anyway, I enjoyed writing the beginning and the end. Some parts of the middle I suppose. I really really hope you enjoyed reading it too. PLEASE REVIEW to let me know what you think. Though I will cut all those who just HATE writing reviews a break today since this isn't so important a chapter. Then again, I'd still prefered if you would...(what writer wouldn't?) _

_Then again (again), SOME of you are OBLIGED to give me your opinion lest I wither and die (a certain Sage I'm so fond of (and being romanced by) included. _

_Oh by the way, Arwen, I saw your pics on your website, you're so pretty!_

_Hope to hear some good (and possibly harsh?) criticism (Oh, and some praise I hope)_

_From me to all of you, you who "guide" this "hand" to capture tales that would otherwise have remained unknown:_

_Thanks! Peace! I'm Out! _


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't even know how to start this. I have no excuse (no excuse I should be seeking pity for anyway) for why this chapter is so damn late. I'm SO SO sorry. Unfortunately I can't promise it won't happen again. Let me just shut up now and let you read. I hope you haven't grown bored with the story after such a long wait. And I have no idea how many typos are in this thing 'cause I've worked on this all night and my eyes are burning (so I'm just too tired to spell and grammar-check it) I'm really sorry. Please let me know of any mistakes and I'll correct'em as soon as I can. Thank you so much. _

_------------------------------------------_

**5**

Most malls are huge. It seems to be the point; the hugeness of it all, the extravagance...the "boom". The architect of Karakura Mall, whoever he was, had taken the concept a bit too personally:

Karakura Mega Mall wasn't huge. It was massive. Sprawling over seven million square feet with seventy percent of it built over the lake, it possessed thirty floors showing off a little over 800 stores: boutiques, restaurants, jewellery stores, salons, arcades, bakeries, bookstores, cafes, appliance stores and a multi-lingual library on the fifth floor.

When Yuzu had said that someone was bound to get lost the other day, it'd been meant as a joke.

"You know, this is why there're so many damned tourists here now." Ichigo complained to no one in general.

"Okay, everybody here?" Yuzu was upfront with Ichigo, a list in her hand. "It's eleven o'clock. We're late. I'm going to mention the pairs you're shopping in this morning okay?"

Earlier that morning, right before the entire group had set off from Ichigo's house, they'd each picked from a hat for who they were shopping _for_. Then Yuzu had made a list for whom every one was shopping _with._ Presently, the entire group stood some feet from the grand entrance into Karakura Mall. Passer-by shoppers threw them curious looks, surprised by the sheer number in their group.

"Okay..." Yuzu read as loudly as her small voice would let her, "...we have _Isshin-Mizuiro, Byakuya-Chizuru, Yourichi-Uryuu..._"

Ichigo let his mind wander as his sister read out the pairs. He gazed up at the cold winter sun; round, glowing, sporting indifferenence to everything that went on below it. Impassivity, detachment, pseudo-fluorescence in place of expected incandescence. Cold air brushed by him. Again. And again. Ichigo wasn't much of a shopper. He had most of his groceries delivered by order after all. But when he _did_ do some shopping, he loved his weather just so. Which was a shame, as this perfect combination of weather conditions occured in only one of the four seasons.

"_Rukia-Hitsugaya."_

Rukia. Hitsugaya. The names no longer disoriented Ichigo. He had gotten used to having these people...these friends...these very old, very missed friends...around again. That he could share this perfect day with them...that however, still had Ichigo giddy. In deep satisfaction, Ichigo began paying attention to the pairings again. Yuzu was almost done:

"_Matsumoto-Renji_"

Hmm...strange pairing.

"_Urahara-Keigo"_

Huh? Who put together these pairings?

"_Tatsuki-Inoue"_

Okay, now that particular pairing had been rigged! Rigged!

"_Chad-Yuzu _and _Ichigo-Matt_"

Ichigo's train of thought came to a screeching halt.

"Huh?" he turned to the girl beside him. "I thought I was supposed to be paired with you."

"Yeah but Matt had me change it so he'd shop with you." Yuzu replied matter-of-factly, folding up her sheet of paper and stuffing it into the back pocket of her pants. Then she froze. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"What?!" Ichigo gritted his teeth to muffle his exclamation.

Acting like she hadn't heard him, she continued. "Okay, it's 11:10 everybody." she addressed the group before her. "We meet at the Silver Arc Memorial Foutain at 2 pm. Last couple to make it buys us all lunch! HAVE FUN!!"

With cheers, the crowd fell upon Ichigo like a tidal wave, making for the entrance with Christmas spirit so tangible it reverberated against the concrete and glass that made up Karakura Mega Mall.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo swivelled round on his heels, trying to find his sister. "Yuzu, you're ignoring me again."

"And I love you bro." Yuzu suddenly appeared from amidst the mobile bodies, planting a peck on her brother's cheek. Then just as suddenly, she was gone again.

Ichigo stayed put as his friends shouldered past him.

Byakuya, Yourichi, Keigo. A sudden feeling plunged into Ichigo's gut, a cocktail of happiness, joy....maybe an odd hint of saddness. It spread numbness through his feet. Uryuu, Mamamoto, and a very pregnant Rukia who offered the young host a small smile. Ichigo's reciprocative smile was involuntary. A light punch from Renji. A shoulder pat from his father. A wink from Mizuiro. In all this, Ichigo simply stayed put, waiting for the human flood to dwindle out. Urahara, a babbling Kon on his shoulder, Hitsugaya, Karin, two guys and three ladies Ichigo had no clue who were and...dammit...Party-Naked kid again! And then...

Ichigo could have sworn it happened in slow motion. First a glimpse of a dark gleaming auburn head...a flash of silvery light....then it was her: she was in a black jacket with thick white wooly trimmings. Beneath it, there was a silver coloured blouse. A pair of moderately tight black pants led down to silver streaked Nikes. Ichigo couldn't tell if she was looking at him or not, her eyes remained hidden behind her shades, and as she walked past him, he could just recognise the stirring fragrance: apples and roses...french roses.

She was by him. Then she was not. Ichigo stared ahead, enduring a gut wrenching feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. They had been so frequent in those days...so long ago...so long.

Ichigo suddenly paid attention to his surroundings again and he realised he had been left alone outside. Well, not alone exactly. Someone was a few metres away in a heavy grey jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He had neatly combed locks of blue hair. He smiled.

"Matt." Ichigo groaned.

"Ichigo." Matt greeted walking his way. "We were paired. What a um...coincidence, huh?"

The ex-shinigami resisted the urge to fist the pretentious weasel. "Yeah, sure. Coincidence."

Silence except for the irritating sounds of traffic and the expected distant carol.

"So uh..." Matt stared down on his boots and proceeded to study them like a nervous teenager. "I guess we should get started...unless you don't plan to shop then I guess we'd just stay here and uh..." He shrugged. "...do nothing for the next- I dunno- three hours or so?"

"**English or Japanese?**"

Ichigo's question was so straightforward, it confused Matt. But only for a moment. "**You mean, we could speak English if I wanted?**"

"**Your choice**."

Matt smiled pleasantly. "**Why not a mixture? It could be, like, our very own Ichi-Matt thing."**

It was Ichigo's turn to be thrown off balance. _Ichi-Matt? _Why did that sound oh-so scary? And why was Matt trying so hard to fraternize? Was this some kind of scheme to get on Inoue's good side? Inoue's _better_ side? The guy was the woman's fiance, yeesh, how much closer to her did he want?!

"**Whatever**." Ichigo, without warning, began to walk away. "Let's go."

"See! **Mixture! **That's the **Ichi-Matt** spirit! We should get our own theme song! Like: **Straw-berry passion! Blue-berry flame! Share one mission, aim da same!** I know this recorder guy that would help us record it and everything. **For real! **I could call him. I could ask him to start on a beat! I could..."

"Shut up, Matt."

"Or I could do that too." Matt's enthusiasm vanished like a snuffed out flame.

They rode the escalator to the second was silence for a moment as they began scouring the floor, peering into stores and eyeing products.

"So..." Matt tried sparking up conversation again. "...Whose name did you pick?"

Ichigo turned to him in surprise. In the bustle of the organizing and what-not, he'd forgotten to check the name on his pick. Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out the creased piece of paper. Unfolding it, he took a look at the name...and folded it with pursed lips.

"So...?" Matt probed.

"My sister, Yuzu." Ichigo lied.

Matt went quiet.

"What?"

"Nothing. It must be a nice coincidence."

"It is." Another lie.

Matt turned his attention to a window exhibiting a fine selection of shiny chrome coloured digital cameras and began talking again, mainly about the wonders of technology, how his dad owned one of the displayed devices and how his dog sure was keen on being taken pictures of. The monotone was no more than a faint baritone distortion in Ichigo's world in those few seconds that he re-opened his slip of paper...just to make sure he had seen right the first time.

He hadn't been mistaken. Written clearly there was, not Yuzu's name though to be fair it _was_ in her handwriting, but Orihime Inoue's. Ichigo had picked Inoue's name. Quickly he put the name aside before Matt could return attention to him.

"Hey Ichigo, look at this." Matt was staring at one of the mall's old-fashioned "You Are Here" maps. "**Ichigo, man, we **_**have**_** to go here.**" He placed a finger on a spot on the map. "**This floor has a **_**MeanJeans **_**store!**"

"**So?**"

Matt flashed a look that was full of concern for his friend's mental well-being. "Hello-o?_**MeanJeans**_** is **_**only**_** the coolest clothing store in the history of, like, eternity! **Don't tell me you haven't heard of it?"

Ichigo's eyelids dropped. "You know, you're too old to talk like that. Plus you're a doctor."

"**So?**" Matt brushed that aside. "Are we going to _MeanJeans_ or not?"

Ichigo sighed. "Lead on." He didn't mind. He'd get a gift for Inoue before they left.

"Oh by the way..." Matt said.

"Uh-huh?"

"I know you're lying." He waved a tiny paper slip as he took the lead, talking over his shoulder. "_I_ got Yuzu."

000

"Who's Higure Takaya?"

Inoue's question snapped Tatsuki out of her musings. The close friends were on the fourth floor, in a store entirely devoted to chocolates. Dark, cream, mint, coffee, cherry...name it. _The Kiss_ had all that and more.

"Higure Takaya?" Tatsuki frowned. "We know a Higure Takaya?"

"Apparently we're supposed to." Inoue said staring down at her slip of paper.

"Reunion free-loader, probably." Tatsuki concluded. "Get'em something befitting. See, this chocolate's in the shape of a blood sucking alien parasite."

"It's an anteater, Tatsuki." Inoue corrected, noticing the chocolate Tatsuki was referring to.

Tatsuki shrugged. "It gets the message across."

They paid for the chocolate, had it wrapped and were soon out of there, window shopping again.

"What are you getting Ichigo?" Inoue asked, stopping infront of a display window and studying the pearl necklace around a mannequin's neck.

"Ichigo..." Tatsuki said the name like she had bitten on a cherry pit. That had been the name she had picked out of the hat, and still, she remained torn between pleasure and a vague annoyance of sorts. "I have no idea what to buy for that sorry whiner. Anything I buy him, he can buy himself anyway." She paused breifly. "Why don't you pick something out for him?"

"Me?" Inoue feigned surprise at Tatsuki's suggestion, but truth be told she had anticipated this. "Why me? You've known him longer than I have."

"You've known him deeper than I have." Tatsuki countered tactfully.

"That was a long time ago." Inoue defended. "Times change and I bet he has too. I've been a no show in the past ten years. You on the other hand have kept touch."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Certainly not mine."

"Tell me something..." Tatsuki said, venturing unto unexplored soil for the first time that holiday. "What's the deal with Matt?"

Inoue's eyes wobbled slightly. Silence. Then she played dumb. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Tatsuki said, a little annoyed. "I know you're not in love with him, Orihime."

"You can't prove that." She walked into the jewellery store displaying the necklace. Tatsuki followed after her, arms folded in disapproval.

"I can prove that you still love Ichigo."

Inoue paused over a necklace she'd been admiring. She hesitated. Then she whispered "No, you can't."

"Orihime..."

"Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki flinched. A few shoppers turned to look at them, wondering what the outburst had been for. Tatsuki looked at Inoue to see if her friend was embarassed as she was. All she saw was a glazed pair of eyes, glaring anger back at her.

"Sorry Orihime, I..."

"No, you are _not_ sorry Tatsuki." Inoue's voice wobbled with emotion. "You think I don't know what everyone is thinking? That I'm only engaged to Matt to make Ichigo jealous?" Inoue's fist curled into furious little balls. "Well, you're _wrong_!! I'm marrying Matt because I know he loves me! Matt has given up so much..."

"More than Ichigo!?!" Now Tatsuki was losing her temper as well. "Orihime, are you listening to yourself? You want me to believe you honestly think Matt's more deserving than Ichigo? Ichigo has fought and _bled_ for you..."

"Ichigo's fought and bled for everybody."

The slap was as sharp as it was lightning fast, sending Inoue's glasses flying off her face and skittering across the tiles. The scene turned quite a number of heads, attracting a mixture of horrified as well as amused looks from its witnesses.

As quickly as the anger had grown, it subsided and Tatsuki suddenly found herself boundlessly horrified at what she'd done.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki's voice was all of a sudden rather hoarse. "Orihime, I'm so sorry. My hand sort of just flew out..." Her sentence trailed off and she looked elsewhere, exceedingly embarassed. So soap opera-ish, Tatsuki thought glumly, when had her life developed into all this?

Inoue turned away, and for a second Tatsuki assumed she was walking out on her. But she suddenly turned around again, her left cheek subtly pink, her eyes betraying no pain.

"What do you think about this one?" Inoue held up a piece of jewellery. "I like the green stone at the centre."

"Orihime..." Tatsuki began, then thought better. She sighed and said dejectedly, "Yeah, I think its beautiful."

"I love the colour green." Inoue continued, trying on the jewellery. "It's so pretty. It reminds me of spring. It reminds me of constancy."

"Constancy?" Tatsuki repeated under her breath.

"I believe that nobody sticks around forever. Everybody eventually leaves you alone. They don't intend to. It just happens. The only thing that remains constant is the fresh greenery of spring. It appears every year. You cannot prevent spring. Even after the rain, green remains unscathed."

Tatsuki somberly tried to decipher the meaning behind her words. Before she could get far however, Inoue interrupted her with "We've never argued like this before have we?"

"You've never acted this way before." Tatsuki stuffed her hands into her the pockets of her jeans and looked away. "Why are you so hesitant to talk about Matt?"

Inoue shrugged. "You know, I deserved that slap. How could I even begin to compare Ichigo to Matt? It's just that..." she hesitated, "...I honestly did feel like I was in love with Matt back in America. Then I came back here..." She laughed, embarassed. "...I took one look at Ichigo and I remembered what exactly being in love felt like."

Tatsuki thought she was begining to understand. "So you're confused because you're in love with Ichigo, but you don't want to break it off with Matt because it wouldn't be fair to him."

Inoue smiled sadly. "Something like that."

Tatsuki turned to look into one of the glass casings in the shop. She gazed at a reflection of herself in a pretty pink stone, trying to think up something comforting to say. Nothing came to mind.

"What're you going to do about it?" Tatsuki finally asked.

"Nothing." was the blunt reply. "I have no excuse to leave Matt for Ichigo. I have no reason to hurt him."

"You're saying if you had a reason, you would?"

"I'm saying..." Inoue dangled her ring finger infront of Tatsuki's face. The rhombic jewel sparkled impressively. Behind it, Inoue offered a brave little smile. "I'm saying I'm engaged to Matt Peterson. The wedding is in April, Tatsuki. I'm marrying Matt Peterson. Nothing can change that."

Tatsuki said nothing. She faked back a smile and pretended to be intrigued by a row of diamond necklaces. But inside, her heart felt, quite suddenly, too heavy for her chest. And she didn't even know why. It wasn't like this was any of her business. Not entirely, anyway. But still...she felt so sorry for Ichigo. And for Inoue. They had brought this upon themselves, you know. Ichigo had let guilt eat at him, and Inoue had made the mistake of thinking what he needed was "space" when what he'd really needed was her.

So now Tatsuki knew it was really over. The problem was, did Ichigo?

000

"**Oh look at these shirts!!**"

Ichigo cringed in embarassment as his shopping partner gushed over a row of silk flower pattern shirts.

They were in _MeanJeans_, and for a store name that was basically promising...well...jeans, it had a tantalizing array of other clothing. But, when it came to jeans, Ichigo had to admit, they did have some very attractive choices.

Ichigo scanned a rack of jeans with dragon designs upon their pant legs. His eyes settled on a black pair with a golden dragon applique. Reaching for it, he called to Matt. "Hey, take a look at this one. Not bad, huh?"

Matt zipped over. "**Ohh...**" More gushing. "**This is so cool. **Are you getting this?"

Ichigo took a look at the size. A grunt, "This thing's two sizes too small."

"You could ask the store assistant if they have a larger size."

Another grunt from Ichigo. For some reason, it seemed too much of a bother just for a pair of pants he hadn't intended on buying in the first place. "Forget it." Ichigo finally said, about to hang the pants back.

"Ichigo...?"

"Huh?"

Matt was offering what he probably thought was a winning grin. "Ichigo you wouldn't mind if _I_ tried getting that for myself. It's probably my size."

Ichigo shrugged. It's not like he cared. But as Matt rushed off with the clothing to try it on, his mind taunted him with: _'Sure! Let him steal your girl! Then your pants!'_ Ichigo frowned at the thought. Big deal. A woman and a pair of pants weren't the same thing. Then his mind said rather slyly: '_Really? They both end up on top of the same place..._'

Ichigo's pupils dilated. His world froze...creaked...and shattered to pieces. Then the dreaded question hit him with the force of a two ton sledge hammer.

Had Matt and Inoue...had they...done it, yet? If they had, how many times? Did they do it often? Good god, did they do it last night?!! Is that why the guy was so damn happy today?!

Ichigo gritted his teeth so hard his jaws trembled. That son of a bitch! Why he outta...

"Pssst!"

Ichigo stopped. Who had...

"Pssssssst! Ichigo!"

The fierce whisper was coming from behind Ichigo. He turned around to spot Matt's head sticking out from behind a changing room curtain.

Ichigo's eyes were deadly cold as he responded with a not so quiet. "What?"

Matt put a finger to his lips and pleadingly motioned him over. Looking heaven-ward, Ichigo sighed and approached the disconcerted American.

"What d'you...UGH!!" Before the words were even out, Matt had already grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the dressing room with him. Ichigo was against a wall before he could even make out what was going on.

_'What the...'_ Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes. He twitched. _'Oh shit.'_

Matt was before him. A helpless look on his face. More importantly (disturbingly), Matt's hands were groping down at his own groin area. Or at least initially it looked like groping.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!?!?" Ichigo was not amused, and the pulsating vein on his temple proved it.

"Can't you see?" Matt looked miserable. "I need you so badly right now!"

A drop of sweat rolled down Ichigo's face. "WHA..?!? Baa-aaka!!! I don't know what you're thinking but I park infront, not in the back."

"Huh?" Matt looked even more confused than Ichigo. Then he got it. And proceeded to look just a bit peeved. "You're not..." He stuttered. "I'm not..." He groaned, then grunted. "**Oh screw Japanese! I'm not hitting on you! I'm not coming on to you! I'm not trying to SCREW you! I need you because I got my finger jammed...**" He lowered his voice here, hissing: "**...in these pants.**"

"**What?**"

"**My finger is caught between the zipper and fabric of these pants.**"

Ichigo bent over to take a look. "**You got a bit of your jacket sleeve in there too.**"

"**You think you can get it out?**" Matt looked hopeful.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "If you think I'm poking my fingers around _that_ warzone, think again!" He turned around. "**I'll get the store assistant.**"

"**NO!!**" With his free hand, Matt held Ichigo back, practically breathing into his face. "**The store assistant is a girl.**"

Ichigo's eyes grew frighteningly dark. "So?" he asked in his coldest voice.

"So..." Matt said, switching to Japanese as well. "It will be very embarassing."

Ichigo didn't look like he cared.

"Come'on." Matt persisted. He offered pussy cat eyes. "We're **IchiMatt**, remember?"

"That's not helping."

"Fine." Matt changed strategy. "Help or I'll tell Oh-ree-himey."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That, that is what you guys call her? Right? Orihime? Yeah, just making sure."

"You're a jackass."

Matt was defensive. "Hey, you forced me to play that card."

"Just so you know..." Ichigo muttered getting on his knees. "I'm not doing this because I give a shit about what you 'report' to Inoue. I'm doing this 'cause you're just so pathetic."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Ichigo began his job.

"How the heck did this happen anyway?" Ichigo wondered.

"I guess I was too excited when I tried to zip it up."

"I think I'm getting it loose."

"You are? Oh...oh, you're good. A little to the left...a little to the left..."

"Shut up..."

"A little harder. Little harder. Oh good!"

Ichigo's fury was instantaneous. "Shut the fuck up! D'you know what your phrases sound like!? Someone could hear us!"

"You're the one shouting right now!"

"Just shut up!"

"Wait! There! That's the spot right..."

Ichigo's fist was immediately in Matt's gut. Matt stifled his scream but he couldn't hold back the groaning.

"Shut up with the groaning!"

"That hurt!"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Ichigo gripped Matt's zipper. "Brace yourself."

With all his strength, Ichigo yanked up the zipper. With the zipping sound came Matt's stiffled little yelps of pain.

_'Heh-heh, payback._' Ichigo thought with a wry grin. "Sorry about that." Ichigo said as he tried to stand up, "Next time try not to..." Something jerked Ichigo back to his knees. His right sleeve.

"Oh, you've got to be shittin' me." Ichigo peered reluctantly for the second time that morning at Matt's groin area. No, no one was 'shitting' him. His right sleeve was caught between the teeth of Matt's zipper.

"Argh! What is up with these pants!?" Ichigo was near screaming. He began to yank.

"**Ichigo! Dude, what're you doing?! Be gentle!!**" Matt held on to a balance bar as his lower area was jerked back and forth, back and forth, in the most suggestive manner.

"**Dude, quit it!**"

"**Don't 'dude' me!**" Ichigo's eyebrows were so hunched together, they'd formed a continous sine curve. "This is all your stupid fault!!"

"**Ichigo, you're doing it too hard! ICHIGO!!**"

There was a sudden unwelcome feeling in the room. It settled upon the two like a fog; cold, disorienting, sending chills up their spines. It was the horrifying feeling...that they were being watched.

Simultaneously, they turned heads.

"This universe hates me." Ichigo mumbled tiredly.

Standing behind the curtain, watching for what looked like it had been ages, was a fragile old look on her face was anything but pretty. Her left eyebrow twitched rather violently.

Ichigo tried to stand again. "Look, I can explain..."

Granny's handbag greeted Ichigo from below, knocking his chin upwards, as well as some spittle.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" she croaked. "And you looked like such a nice boy too!"

"Lady..." Matt tried to explain. "...I can uh...personally assure you, we have uh, tried so hard but we can't stop." Pause. He switched to English. "**Crap, that didn't come out right...**"

The handbag slugged him across the jaw, and he was sent spiralling to the floor.

"What did you say that for?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"I have got to work on my Japanese." was all Matt could mutter under strained breath.

Right outside the store, Tatsuki and Inoue happened to be walking by.

"What on Earth do you think is going on in there?" Inoue asked as they caught a glimpse of an old lady dishing it out to two pairs of legs sticking out from behind a curtain.

"I can probably guess." Tatsuki said, disgusted. "In a store? You think they'd get a room."

"Hey..." Inoue looked up at the store's name. "_**MeanJeans**_? I've never heard of this store." she complained.

"It's a horrible store." Tastuki said. "I wouldn't shop here if I was paid to."

"I'll take your word for it."

They left.

*

Ichigo stole a glance at his watch. It was one-thirty, a whole half hour before anyone was expected back at the Silver Arc Memorial Fountain. And yet Ichigo was there. Alone. A purchase swung gently from a plastic bag in his hand.

At about half past noon, Ichigo had ditched the blue-haired over-enthusiast and made his way eleven floors higher to a store called _Bling-Panel._ It sold comic books and jewelery. An odd combination. But it had been exactly what Ichigo had been looking for.

Now he stood patiently by the frozen fountain, awaiting his friends. Subconsciously, he rubbed at the bruise below his jaw. He flinched. "Shit, that's the last time _I_ help an old lady across the street. Seems to me they have more strength than they're willing to show."

He abandoned his jaw and cast a lazy gaze across the street. He did a double take.

A woman was making her way up the street towards her, a number of shopping bags swinging from both hands. She was in silver in black. She was alone.

"Inoue." Ichigo whispered. He swallowed hard. Did he want this? Did he want this now?

The woman made out Ichigo's face. As expected, she hesitated. Then mustering a courage Ichigo hadn't thought she needed, she continued undeterred towards him. She continued towards him...and stopped. Right infront of him. So close, Ichigo thought he could feel her breath on his face, but that couldn't have been possible because she was at least at elbow's length away. Close, not too close. Just close enough. But not so he got any ideas. This was not a reconciliation.

"Ichigo." Inoue said, sounding like what should have rationally followed was 'Well isn't it a coincidence meeting you here'. She didn't follow with that though. It sounded a bit out of place.

Ichigo bit on his lower lip. This was it. He sighed. "Inoue...since you came back I've been meaning to talk to you." He paused to swallow some more. "Inoue, we need to talk."

"Inoue..." Inoue repeated, a little hurt at the formal use of her surname. He'd done the same at the airport. "Is that what I've been demoted to, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared, mute. He noticed she'd taken off her glasses. He could see straight into her.

Inoue stared back at him, into eyes she had once been in love with. Then carefully she placed her bags down on the concrete beside her. She would listen to him. She had no reason not to.

Inoue had all the time in the world.

------------------------------------------

_And that's all folks. I'm gonna begin work on the next chapter as soon as possible. At first I wanted to try to let the rest of this story coincide with the last days of 2008 *laughs nervously* Yeah...that..that sorta doesn't look so possible now. Thanks again. Especially to those who waited so long. Thanks. Peace. I am SO out. *snoring begins* _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6!!!! Not very long but I hope everyone enjoys it nevertheless. FINALLY!! The long awaited IchiHime conversation! The first one anyway. But first...let me mess you with you a guys a little first...*wink*_

-------------------------------------

**6**

The nobility rotated the sapphire-coloured device between his first and fore fingers. His typically indifferent expression was unexpectantly tinged with a hint of stress. A drop of sweat paved a moist path down the side of his head. He squinted.

"Well...what's it going to be Kuchiki-sama?" the salesman beside him said, a young spikey haired twenty-something year old with a tiny nose ring.

Byakuya inspected the G-9.0 digital camera for a last time. Then reluctantly he placed it back upon its glass stand, saying coolly "You say the..." He searched for the exact model name, "...X40...can create still images as well as moving images."

"And its water-proof." the salesman added proudly, gesturing to the model in question, a glossy black camera slightly smalelr than the G-9.0.

"However this model has a larger media storage capacity." Byakuya muttered. "Pure treachery. They separate desirable abilities to force you into a state of disatisfaction." His cold eyes gleamed. "I will waste no further time here."

But the salesman was damn good at his job. "Consider it again, sir. The X40 is one of a limited three hundred of its kind. Very rare. Perfect for a finely bred gentleman such as yourself."

Byakyua paused, carefully considering the man's words.

Chizuru stood close by, her arms folded, eyelids near closing, absolutely bored out of her skull by (Byakuya had been at the counter for nearing half an hour now). "Hey...Kuchiki-san." Her voice was a drawling whine. "Just pick one already! If after a month you don't like it, just buy another one."

"Silence." Byakuya ordered calmly. "You heard very little complaining from me when you were wasting an hour of our valuable time selecting a pair of shoes."

"Well then..." Chizuru sighed. "Why don't you get _me_ a new camera? Heaven knows I need one. The one I've got shoots like, what, only 6 megapixels?"

Byakuya lulled. Then he turned round to face Chizuru, looking a bit uncertain. "You want me to purchase one of these devices for you?"

Now Chizuru looked uncertain. She had said that out of her element of randomness. She hadn't actually meant it. Was this really a shot at a free camera? "Well..." It was now or never. "...you really think you could buy me one?"

Byakuya was speechless for a moment. But then he turned around again. "I did not acquire this money with the intention of spending any of it on you, woman. You are not the name on my paper slip."

Well, that was harsh. Chizuru folded her arms and turned away. "Jackass." she muttered under her breath, genuinely hurt.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was once again directing his attention to the task at hand. Folding his arms and closing his eyes thoughtfully, he said "Listen carefully...I walked into your store with one simple aim; to acquire a device that captured and stored images." His eyes flashed open. "You have transformed this simple task into one of needless complexities. Ready your frail mind, merchant, I will say this only once..." He frowned. "...recommend _one_ of these two."

"Well then..." the salesman began.

"Be warned..." Byakuya interrupted icily. "Should I grow dissatisfied with your choice, I will return here. And I will put an end to this business."

The salesman was just about to begin again when what Byakuya had said sunk in, confusing him profusley. He frowned. Then chuckled incredulously. "Are you threatening to close down this store?"

Byakuya was not one to be subtle. "Yes."

"You can't do that. Not that I'd care"

Byakuya just stared back at him.

The salesman bit on his bottom lip, his brain hard at work. He walked over to his counter, going around it. He crounched, and the sound of rummaging floated up from behind the counter. Seconds later, he rose up with a box, dropping it unto his counter as if to say 'here'.

"This one's got both impressive storage capacity, video-mode and an extra little goodie..." He tapped on the box. "Bluetooth."

Byakuya didn't bat an eyelid. "Bluetooth? I cannot be impressed by a component I do not know."

The salesman gave up, even abandoning his formalities. "Dude, just buy this one, okay? I'm not even allowed to sell this to you. It's the latest and its only supposed to be on sale on Christmas day. I'm doin' you a favour! You'd be stupid not to go for this."

Byakuya glared. "Watch your tongue, merchant."

The poor salesman threw a 'please-help-me-or-I'll-slit-my-wrists' look at Chizuru.

Chizuru just shrugged. She couldn't care less what that stuck-up jerk chose.

"_Sir_." The salesman's tone was less than friendly. "You have to choose one of these or I'm afraid I'm going to have to see you to the door."

"Are you threatening me?"

It was the salesman's turn to be subtle. "Yes."

Byakuya was not amused. "You would threaten a customer?" He folded his arms. "I will see your manager. Now."

The salesman was more than glad to get the pain in the ass off his back. "Psh! Be my guest! It would be an honour."

But Byakuya wasn't finished. "Honour?" Byakuya looked faintly amused."You speak of _honour_? You run the most dishonourable business I have ever come across. You try to take advantage of customer naivete, try to confuse and disatisfy and decieve. But, of course, this comes as no surprise. Your manager will be most interested to learn of your recent attempt to vend off a unauthorized product."

Suddenly the salesman saw where this was going. He couldn't believe it. "You son of a bitch! I was doing you a favour!!"

"Do not patronize me." Byakuya said. "I am not naive."

The salesman gritted his teeth, seething. Closing his eyes and calming himself, he said. "Okay. You got me." He smiled amiably at the customer-from-hell. "Tell you what. Buy this...'unauthorized'....camera at full price, and I'll throw in the G-9.0 at 20% off."

Byakuya did not miss a beat. "Make that 80% and I'll reconsider destroying you."

The salesman nearly popped a vein. "80%!! Are you fucking kidding me?! No! 40%, final offer!"

"80%"

"Okay-okay-okay, half-price. Final offer, I swear!! No lower than that!"

"80%"

"No, half-price. Dude, are you even listening to me?"

"Would you rather it were free?"

"Free?! Woah, woah!!" The salesman looked horrified. "80% sounds great." Quickly he tossed two boxes into a carrier bag and handed it to Byakuya, who placed two neatly folded notes on the counter.

"Keep the change." were Byakuya's parting words. With that, he walked right past Chizuru out of the store.

Chizuru, after watching the entire scene in disgust, followed after him, shocked and angry. "I admit I'm no saint, but _you_ are the biggest jackass I have...EVER..._MET_!! You-you-you _manipulated_ that guy! He was trying to satisfy your stupid prissy little tastes and you..."

Byakuya interrupted. "If _you_ sold merchandise before its time, would you record the transaction?"

Chizuru blinked. "No, but..."

"Why?"

Chizuru wasn't in the mood for this. "I could get fired! You know; the threat you used against that poor guy back there?"

"Exactly. When an apprentice sells merchandise before its time, the money can't go anywhere else but into his own pocket." Byakuya said, concluding. "He wasn't doing us a favour. He was doing himself a favour."

Chizuru looked dumbfounded. "Oh." was all she could come up with.

Byakuya reached into the carrier bag and pulled out one of the boxes. "Besides, it was your idea." He handed the box to an even more baffled Chizuru. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

Chizuru looked down at her present. It wasn't the G-9.0. She looked up in confusion, "Wait, you're giving me the newer model? But you paid for this one in full."

"If you do not want it, return it."

"No, no, no..." Chizuru defended eagerly. "It's just that..." she swallowed, still in shock. "...back in the store when I asked you for one..."

"I had to be convincing."

Chizuru stared numbly back for a moment. Then she nodded, her eyes glistening. "Thank you."

"We should make our way out. Our time is nearly up." Byakuya said. He walked away, expecting Chizuru to follow behind.

But Chizuru didn't follow. Not immediately. Instead, she stared through her glasses after the jacketed figure that was Byakuya, engulfed in mixed feelings. Chizuru had never been serious about anything, not even herself. As a consequence, no one had taken her seriously for years about anything. People had learnt never to take her at her word, from her 'lesbian' advances towards Inoue Orihime to her supposed incompetence in anything academic, they had come to learn that Chizuru seldom ever meant what she said.

And now out of nowhere this man had come, and for the first time in years, somebody had actually taken her seriously. Somebody had thought she was important.

An odd warmth filled Chizuru that early afternoon as she began after the raven haired man. A small smile etched its way across her face. A silly giggle escaped. She let out one of those rare laughs of hers that were without the aid of booze.

And it wasn't because of the camera.

000

"I can't eat this."

Hitsugaya Toushiro looked up from his cellphone to watch the pregnant shinigami push away her plate of chocolate pudding. He put his toy away and leaned forward, his expression stoic. "That's not what you said 5 minutes ago."

"Sorry." Kuchiki Rukia apologised, avoiding his gaze. "My cravings are still a bit versatile."

"Mm." Hitsugaya said, which was not much. He was trying to pretend that he understood, but he didn't really. Neglecting to further comment on the untouched desert, he returned his attention to his cellphone.

Rukia picked at the sticky food with a fork. Placidly, she picked apart her pudding to stare into its moist centre. It brought little comfort.

"I'm very nervous." she finally whispered.

Hitsugaya looked up again. Rukia was still excavating her food. Whatever she was looking for was beyond the boy.

"I'm nervous because I don't know what I'm doing." Rukia continued without looking up. "You want to know a secret?"

Hitsugaya said nothing.

"You know, we never tell anyone but this was originally Renji's idea." Rukia said with a small smile. "He wanted a child. At first...it was strange hearing it from him. You know how Renji is."

Hitsugaya didn't. Not too well. He just let her talk on though.

"Sometimes I feel like this is crazy." Rukia murmered. She was quiet for a while. Then her head jerked up. "Is what we're doing crazy? _Doyouthinkwhatwe'redoingiscrazy?_"

Hitsugaya didn't even blink at the anxiety. "That depends. Are you having second thoughts about this experiment?"

"No." Rukia shook her head fiercely. "I definitely want this child."

"Then does it really matter what I think?"

"I know it doesn't." she said, somewhat saddened by what she was about to admit. "But I'm scared. I'm scared we don't know what we're doing." She paused. Then, "This experiment defies the universe itself. I'm scared something will go wrong."

Hitsugaya wasn't sure what to say. His expression radiated indifference, but inside he felt sudden throbs of sympathy. And he wasn't sure why. It had, afterall, been her decision. But it seemed so important to her.

Suddenly his sympathy evolved to empathy. And he remembered. He remembered her. Hinamori Momo. He remembered what it was like to lose somebody. His eyes moistened and he blinked.

Rukia noticed the glimmer in his eyes. "Hinamori?"

Hitsugaya, again, said nothing. The glimmer in his eyes disappeared and he was suddenly rid of the melancholy. "Are you done with that?"

Rukia looked down at her plate. He was referring to the pudding.

"Yeah." Rukia said. "My appetite's not returning."

"Then let's get to the fountain. We're out of time." Hitsugaya said, standing up.

There was a beeping sound as Hitsugaya's cell flashed a mild blue repeatedly. He flipped it open and glanced at its screen. He flipped it shut. "Arrancar. A bit of a way from here." he simply said to Rukia.

"Go." Rukia urged.

Hitsugaya gave her a look.

"No, seriously." Rukia said. "I'll be alright."

Hitsugaya looked uncertain for a second more. Then he left.

Rukia placed a tip under her plate and left the food court. As she stepped unto an escalator, she wondered where Renji was. _'I hope he's enjoying his shopping trip.' _she thought, smiling to herself. _'I'm sure he hasn't even given a second thought to this pregnancy. He's absolutely certain."'_

From a distance, the subject of her musings watched her descend to a lower floor, a cigar jutting defiantly out from between his teeth. He chewed thoughtfully on it, his eyes all the while fixed on his wife for the brief period her ebony head was visible.

When she was gone he turned to his bounteously-breasted escort, rendering tired eyes and a serious scowl.

"You're worried sick about her, aren't you?" Matsumoto said, smiling at him.

"What?" Renji muttered, not even making an effort to sound convincing. "I wouldn't worry about that midget. Bet she isn't even worried in the least. Cocky chick." He grunted, then changed the subject. "Are we done yet?"

"One more stop." she replied cheerily, picking up the shopping bags huddled round her finely shaped calves.

"Hmph." Renji complained half-heartedly. Some how he felt like he should follow after his wife. Somehow he felt she wanted him...needed him. The feeling unnerved him. Or was he just being paranoid?

"Eh, I'll catch up with her later." Renji murmered. He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket. "Let's go." he said to Matsumoto.

Matsumoto wondered what he had spaced out for. Nevertheless, she gave him a pretty smile and nodded.

Then they turned around and walked the opposite way.

000

1:45 pm.

A quarter of an hour gone. And Ichigo was still simply staring into Inoue's grey bottomless eyes, undecided on how to start. Anyway, it didn't seem like he would. He couldn't. Her eyes were enslaving, a trap. Inoue Orihime's eyes were a trap when she wanted them to be, a trick she had picked up abroad. And now those innocent expecting eyes rendered Ichigo speechless.

She was beautiful. He knew it. That afternoon, it felt like she was being even more so on purpose. But that was impossible. Surely, Inoue Orihime was too innocent to toy with him in this manner.

Right?

"You know..." Inoue began the conversation herself. "...I missed you." It was said so gently, so frankly.

"You're not really going to marry Matt, are you?"

The question was so unexpected, it grabbed every iota of Inoue's attention at once. Ichigo's looked away, angry and ashamed at himself for asking such a selfish question. He couldn't believe he had just...it...it-it had slipped.

Inoue was quiet momentarily. Then she asked quietly, "Well. I'm engaged to him, aren't I?"

"You can't marry Matt, Inoue." Ichigo was blunt.

Inoue was incredulous. "You can't tell me who I can't marry."

"Well, I _am_." Ichigo couldn't believe he was being such a jerk! But he couldn't help it. "You can't marry that loser!" Ichigo pointed furiously at Inoue.

The red-haired woman noticed his finger was trembling. Badly. "He's not a loser." Inoue said plainly.

"Why do you want to marry him?"

Inoue was gradually losing her temper. "Why not?"

"He doesn't deserve you." Ichigo said firmly.

"Why not?"

"He's not good enough!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I THINK _I_ AM!" Ichigo yelled, trembling from frustration, breathing hard from exasperation.

Inoue smiled. Then she closed her eyes, exhaled shakily and then smiled some more. Tears laced the slits of her eyelids, and she chuckled softly. She took a couple of steps closer to Ichigo, making sure that her lips were inches from Ichigo's. And then when they were, she opened her eyes, stared deep into the eyes of this stupid man she was so in love with...and then said with the gentle calm of a summer afternoon...

"You are so full of shit."

Ichigo was taken aback. Way aback! Inoue had never sworn at him before. Inoue had never sworn at _anybody_. You knew you had sunk your lowest when Inoue Orihime actually swore at you.

Her tears spilled. "Where were those words.." Inoue said, her voice wavery. "...when I needed them that summer."

"Inoue..." Ichigo tried.

"I just don't understand, Ichigo." Inoue whispered. Her face scrunched up in pain. "You wait ten years to tell me this?" She lifted up her ring-finger to his face. "You wait till I'm engaged?"

"Inoue..." he tried again.

"I waited..." Inoue said, swallowing painfully. "I waited by my phone for ten years. Ten....long....years. And I know you had my number. I sent it by email." she smiled pitifully. "You never even returned that email."

"Inoue, " Ichigo finally got word in. "I just needed a little time."

"No, you didn't need time Ichigo." Inoue said sadly. "You just needed another eye-opener." She looked meaningfully at him. "You needed another Yamamoto. And now you've got Matt."

"Inoue, that's not true."

"It's not?" Inoue said, feigning surprise behind her tears. "Well, you could've fooled me."

"I was guilty, Inoue." Ichigo defended desperately, looking cornered. "I mean, I killed somebody's son. I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't live with you. I couldn't _let_ you live with _me_."

"I knew that!" Inoue cried, hitting Ichigo with a furious little fist. "You think I didn't know that?! That's what I was there for! That's what I was _meant_ for! I needed so badly to support you, to help you forgive yourself, but you wouldn't let me in! It-it-it was like you were this..." she balled up her fists to demonstrate. "...this impenetrable ball of steel! You wouldn't share how you felt. I cried myself to sleep for weeks! You think _I_ didn't feel guilty? It was because of _me_ you two fought. You think I didn't realise this?"

She paused, breathing hard from the outburst. Ichigo simply looked down, taking it all in. Inoue looked away, putting a hand to her forehead, incredulous about the conversation she was having. She had always dreamed up this conversation, always imagined exactly what she would say. So far, she'd said less than half the things she'd always wanted to say to Ichigo, but she couldn't bring herself to say the rest. It was infuriating. Instead, she quietened, asking the question Ichigo had been dreading:

"What happened that summer evening Ichigo?" Inoue's head cocked just slightly, its eyes moist from tears. "Why didn't you ask me to stay? You...you know I would have. You know I would have, Ichigo."

It was a haunting qeury. Haunting because Ichigo felt that he should know. But he didn't. And so he made up a new excuse everytime he asked himself the question. That would be the same he would do for Inoue...

Ichigo returned her questioning gaze. "I know you would have. Maybe that was the reason, Inoue."

Inoue closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "So dramatic, Ichigo, your answer. I feel like I'm in a manga."

Ichigo didn't really know what else to add.

"Ichigo..." Inoue said stepping closer and fixing her eyes on his. "I'm engaged to a wonderful man Ichigo. He's a dunce, I admit. But he's _my_ dunce. And now I want you to think about this." she paused for emphasis. "If you, Ichigo, never had to win me from _anybody_...could you still say you loved me?"

Ichigo stood before his ex, miserably trying to think up something really good to say. If Kurosaki Ichigo ever would, it wouldn't be that afternoon...

Because at that very moment, there was the loudest crash to Ichigo's left; a brief cacophony of metal meeting shattered glass. It had Inoue and the red-haired doctor turning to see the source of the disturbance immediately.

A yellow taxi sat off the street, half its body in the window of a boutique, half its body on the icey concrete that was the sidewalk. Without even thinking, Ichigo's feet began to move, and he suddenly found himself walking...striding...and then trotting towards the scene. Then he recognised the immobile body by the vehicle. And that was when he began to run, slipping and sliding as he neared the body, his mind in a blur, his tongue too large for his mouth.

It couldn't be... it couldn't be.... oh dear god, don't let it be...

But it was. As he fell to his knees besides the raven haired head, he finally found that he owned a voice. He opened his mouth. And he screamed her name. Again. And again. And again.

"Rukia!!!!" he screamed.

But she didn't answer. Yes, it was Rukia. There was just one problem.

Rukia wasn't moving.

----------------------

_*sighs* Whoo! Tired. PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSEEEEEEEE REVIEW! (seems like very few people do when I don't beg for it). Again, there're probably loadz of errors. Please point them out to me if you can. Thanks so much for reading everybody. Next chapter...soon I hope. Loadz of luv. Hand-gyded signing out. Peace....I'm out._


	7. Chapter 7

_Well I'm back!! Oh it feels SO good to be writing again. Away with exams!! Whoo!! They were very good with only a few horrible ones (curse you Physics, yeah I'm talking to you...) _

_Firstly: Please don't kill me when you begin this chapter. I might as well spoil it for you and tell you...uh...maybe I shouldn't. But after such a long wait, I can still only continue with the time table for this story (Yeah, I have an event time table for it. Too nerdish? LOL)_

_And secondly, thank you for everyone who sent me Good luck emails. What would I do without you? I love you guys._

_Finally thanks to all who reveiwed (you guys are so encouraging. Love you. I would hand you all trophies...if I had any money.)_

_Anyway, without much ado. I'll open the door, letting you in._

_Here's When Winter Casts A Spell: Chapter 7. Enjoy._

_--------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------_

**7**

The video frame wobbled, out of focus, and then unexpectedly sharpened again. It shuddered recurringly, then hobbled over the sidewalk, across the street, determinedly forcing its way through the gathering crowd. The camera man was obviously an amateur.

In spite of the grain and occasional blurs, any viewer could make out the dramatic scene; an orange haired man propping up a raven-haired woman in front of a shop with a thoroughly shattered window. A taxi sat awkwardly close by.

In the video, the orange-haired man was shouting something. A short guy with a mustache got out of the driver's seat of the taxi, and exchanged a few words with carrottop. Apparently, they were the wrong words. Because the next thing carrottop did, was to connect his knuckles with the drivers' jaw.

It looked painful.

Ichigo watched the video, nursing a bruise he could see himself receiving right that moment on the internet. Fucking _Youtube. _He watched people breakaway from the crowd and try to hold him back. They failed (specifically because the driver spat something insolent again). As the Ichigo in the video slammed the driver against the side of his cab, the real Ichigo couldn't help feeling a twinge of guilt, especially because Rukia, as it had eventually turned out, had been perfectly fine.

As the story went, the taxi had lost some control over the slippery street and veered off it unto the sidewalk. Rukia, who had just happened to be in its path at that exact moment on the sidewalk, had gasped, squealed, attempted to avoid the out-of-control cab, and slipped, landing heavily on her back. The taxi had missed her narrowly and crashed into the display window.

Somehow the taxi driver had felt this was all Rukia's fault. Jackass.

But none of these was Ichigo's reason for visiting . Ichigo's reason came up in the next moment: a man in a grey jacket hurried into the video frame, and...get this...with _one _hand pulled Ichigo back before Ichigo could fist his victim again. And then with both arms, the man held Ichigo back. Ichigo twisted and writhed but the man was obviously managing to do what five or so men had failed to do.

The man had blue hair.

"Matt..." Ichigo muttered. Earlier in the day, when this all this had been going on, Ichigo had hardly been paying attention. Now he was home, with his mind on its proper plane, he could see the absurdity in Matt being able pull him away. Heck, he could usually see the absurdity in _anyone_ being able to pull him away. And now, here came along Matt.

Ichigo leaned closer to the screen and watched Matt hold him back again. A click of the mouse, and Matt was doing it again... and again, and again, and again...

"Who are you, Matt Peterson?" Ichigo muttered to himself, and sat back in his chair, frowning.

_...again, and again, Matt held him back again..._

000

_The crunch of grass behind her was distant but audible. He was here._

_She could smell his perfume. It was the musky kind; rough but kind on the senses. She was well used to it. Well used to it, not resistant to it. Even now, it made her feel a cocktail of emotions: sadness, joy...an inexplicable impulse to rush up and throw her arms around him and stay there. She wanted so badly to lie to herself that they had gone wrong nowhere. That they were and had always been meant for each other. She wanted this. Would he tell her this? Would Kurosaki Ichigo end the nightmare and simply tell her this...?_

_Inoue stood and turned to face him, her heart pounding. But one look at Ichigo's face and..._

_"I'm sorry." he uttered pathetically._

_...Inoue would cry for hours..._

Her eyes flashed open. The glare of the clock on the side dresser met her, blinking 12:07 am. She rose from the sheets, her skin moist with perspiration. She sighed and left her bed, making for the tiny refrigerator in the hotel room. A gentle hum and a soft yellow light escaped the refrigerator for the brief moment it was opened. Then they were gone and Inoue held in her hand a half empty bottle of red wine. She snatched a goblet off the top of the icebox, and poured herself a full glass. Then she downed it. The speed with which she did it was a personal record.

She panted for breath after the drink and shut her eyes hard, as if expecting to feel the alcohol's sedative effects immediately. And then when she didn't, she emptied out the bottle, till her glass was brimming. She turned around...and for the first time, noticed that her bed was completely empty.

Matt was not where he should've been.

Inoue stared at the empty spot on the bed; a hollow mountain of sheets that vaguely resembled Mount Rushmore in the shadowy darkness, and didn't know what to do.

Her eyes moved to stare at the slightly open balcony door and slowly she made for it. With a soft click, she closed it because it was cold outside, then she sat on the bed and wondered briefly where her fiance was. And then she wondered, for a longer period this time, what on Earth she was doing in Japan.

It wasn't as if she had run only to escape the annual Christmas party, though she was relieved not to be going that year. Office parties were horrible. It wasn't that Marble Company had jackass employees. On a scale of 1 to 10, they scored an average of 8. However for some reason, you pulled them under the same roof for a party and it was pandemonium in a hat. Perhaps there was some ancient curse? Some historic bane? Whatever.

Inoue felt the empty place where Matt's body should have lay, and to her utter surprise, realized she missed him. She wanted him there with her. Where was he anyway?

She stood, beginning to worry properly for the first time. Initially, she had expected that he had probably gone downstairs to the bar. But now that she thought about it, it seemed unlikely. Unlikely because, well, the door was still locked from the inside.

And then it hit Inoue: the balcony door had been open. Inoue blinked into the partial darkness. Surely Matt hadn't been that desperate to get out of the room.

The frigid night greeted Inoue as she stepped unto the balcony. She half-expected to find Matt somewhere here, sprawled out in a balcony chair, drawing toxic breaths from a cigarette; a habit he was supposed to have abandoned years ago but kept backsliding into every now and again. But the balcony was empty.

In the distance, she could just make out the sound of the occasional car. The sea of lights was like a hypnotic tool, drawing Inoue closer and closer to its brilliant array, till she was pressing against the balcony rails, her hands gripping the support with white-knuckle firmness. And that was when she knew that it wasn't the lights. This was something else.

Mentally, she reached into the darkness and the lights. She reached deeper, a little cautious at first. Then she reached further, then further...

The feeling shot through her heart, trickling through her innards. She gripped the rails harder to stop her knees from buckling. This was nothing like she had felt in years. It felt dead, angry, vaguely familiar...

She returned to her room. She sat on her bed. She wondered where Matt was.

000

Ichigo turned in the sofa. He had been falling in and out of sleep for hours, never really slipping away for more than ten minutes at a time. He was exhausted and every temporary loss of consciousness was a blessing.

Click.

Ichigo moved sleepily, assuming a more comfortable posture.

Click.

His breathing was shallow, and he felt sleep overtake him...

Click.

....

_CRACK!_

Ichigo sat up. Nonchalantly, he looked towards the sliding-windows. On the glass window, an intricate design, much like that of a spiderweb, was visible. A crack.

"Oh..." Ichigo sighed, hanging his head and trembling briefly from frustration, too devoid of energy to even let out a swear word. For the umpteenth time that month, he forced himself out of the toasty comfort of his blanket. Like a zombie, he dragged his feet as he approached his window. Why was he not surprised? He was finally sleeping well for the first time that vacation. It only made sense for it to be interrupted with, what were those...were those rocks?

Ichigo stood at the window, staring numbly at the pieces of grey asphalt that sat on its ledge. Then he leaned in over the edge of the frame and looked down into the street. At first, he could hardly make out the wavy mess of blond hair bobbing up and down in the darkness. Then he did. Wait...the hair was shouting something:

"**...rry. I said I'm sorry!**" the hair was saying. Oh, the voice belonged to a boy! A teenager. About 17. Double Oh, the voice was in English. "**I love you. What can I do to prove it?**" The accent was British.

Ichigo interrupted the boy, "**Umm...yeah, excuse me. I was just wondering, you know, what the **_**FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!**_"

The boy stared up at him, bewildered. "**Hey, **_**you're**_** not my not girlfriend.**"

Ichigo almost toppled over the freaking frame. This kid was clearly a master of the obvious. "**Are you insane?! **_**It's 1 am!!!**_** I could call the cops or I could come down there and, in my cotton socks, kick the crap out of you. Your choice.**"

"**Sorry. My girlfriend's supposed to live here.**"

"**Well obviously she doesn't**." Ichigo wasn't proud of being so rude but, God, he was on the verge of a mental breakdown here. He needed some sleep! "**Besides, there are a dozen other apartments in this building.**"

"**No, I'm sure its this flat.**" the boy said firmly.

"**Well I'm sure its not.**" Ichigo insisted, annoyed.

"**Oh I'm sure it is.**" the boy was firmer.

Ichigo wanted to pick up a piece of asphalt and fling it at him. '_Clear blue skies, clear blue skies, clear blue skies...' _

"**Look, I'm going to let my broken window slide.**" Ichigo tried to reason with him, "**All you have to do, is...are you listening?...**_**go...away!**_"

"**She's in there isn't she?**" the boy said, his voice trembling with suspicions of malice. "**You're hiding her, aren't you?!**"

Ichigo could only gape. This had to be some kind of prank. Maybe he was being _Punk'd._

The boy begun to yell, "**Baby, come out! I know you're in there! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"**

Ichigo slapped his forehead. He was going to hear from the neighbours tomorrow. "That's it." Ichigo muttered to himself. "I'm calling the cops." But just as he turned, he heard something that froze him in his tracks. First he heard the sliding of a window. Then he heard his sister's voice from upstairs...from his room! Or rather, Matsumoto's room.

"**Oliver?**"

"**Yuzu.**" the boy called back.

Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly. Okay Ashton Kutcher, anytime now.._._ And what was Yuzu doing here anyway? She was supposed to be at Isshin's.

"**Oliver what're you doing here? Does your dad know you're here?**"

"**Screw my dad. I came to see **_**you**_**.**"

"**What if I don't **_**want**_** to see you?**"

"**Come'on. Can I at least come in? It's cold out here.**"

But Yuzu's voice was colder. "**Should have thought of that before waking the entire neighbourhood at 2 am!**"

_'-1- am', _Ichigo corrected mentally, hearing Yuzu's window slide shut with a ferocity thatwould have his hundred dollar framework crying for mercy.

"**Yuzu! Yuzu!! YUZU!!!**"

The sound of a sliding window came again. "**Go away Oliver.**"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. He'd never heard Yuzu this way. Then it dawned on Ichigo; the boy, the accent, the emo-scene. Oliver Whalley-Kilmer, Yuzu's boyfriend!

Immediately, Ichigo was at the window again facing, this time, his sister who was above, her upper torso sticking out of the open window of his room. She was in pink and her hair had been carefully tied up in a net. She did not look happy.

"Yuzu..." Ichigo interrupted.

Yuzu's head whipped in Ichigo's direction, and the expression that took over clearly told Ichigo that she was positively mortified her big brother had witnessed her harsh conduct. Obviously, she was not aware that her boyfriend had initially been chucking pebbles at the wrong window.

"Yuzu, let him come in." Ichigo ordered softly.

"Of...of course Nii-san." Yuzu stammered. "I wouldn't really have let him stay out there." And she disappeared from the window.

"**What's going on?**" Oliver asked. He knew not a shred of Japanese.

Ichigo regarded the boy with some interest. Then he said, "**You're not going to die.**"

The boy looked relieved.

"**Yet.**" Ichigo added. Then he re-entered his house.

000

Ichigo watched as his sister poured out three cups of tea. The room was drowning in the most excruciating kind of silence, and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder the story behind it. Ichigo stared at the stranger in his living room, then eventually, at his sister. Her expression was slightly doleful and Ichigo watched, mildly amused, as she handed her boyfriend his tea without according him any eye contact whatsoever.

"Well then..." Ichigo was the first to speak, but also the first to suddenly rise out of his chair. "Guess I'll leave you two to sort things out."

"Nii-san, please stay." Yuzu said softly.

"Yuzu, this is your business, not mine."

"I don't want to be alone with him. Please."

"**Excuse me?**" Oliver interrupted.

"**What?**" Ichigo asked, in English.

"He can't speak Japanese." Yuzu explained.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "He schools in Tokyo with you but can't speak _any_ Japanese?"

Yuzu shrugged.

''Okay I'll stay, but the second anything gets too emotional, I'm back in bed. Believe me I'm looking for any excuse."

Yuzu nodded but even as she did, Ichigo knew he was kidding himself. This was going to be a non-stop train to emo-ville. Regardless, Ichigo took a seat.

Almost immediately, the silence descended upon the room again. Yuzu took a seat. And the silence continued. The two teenagers only stared into their tea, avoiding Ichigo's eyes and much less their own.

"**Okay.**" Ichigo ventured after a sip of tea. "**Who wants to go first?**"

Their speech burst might as well been a broken dam. The teenagers riddled Ichigo with bullet-quick complaints about who did what, and what was done when, and anyway the other was wrong and either way they were right, and by the way this was all very unfair and...

"**Woah, woah, woah...take it easy!**" Ichigo began, but obviously they were on a different plane now, with Yuzu and Oliver now facing each other, blasting off accusations.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo muttered to himself as the arguement grew steadily louder.

All of a sudden, a very shrill whistle pierced through the noise, bringing it to a sudden halt. The three turned to see Tatsuki entering the room, a tiny (but obviously effective) silver whistle in her hand. She frowned, threw each of them a dirty glare, then said "Oh, this had better be good."

Silence.

The arguement resumed.

Tatsuki's eyebrows raised at how swiftly her presence had been disregarded.

"Tatsuki help me out here." was all Ichigo said.

"What's going on?" Tatsuki mouthed over the noise, bewildered.

Ichigo only needed to utter one phrase: "Yuzu's boyfriend.", and Tatsuki had been updated.

"Oo-ooh!! Lovers' spat!" Tatsuki said, her spirits lifting and her eyes brightening. She took a seat and proceeded to observe the escalating quarrel. You would think it was a favourite show.

"What's Yuzu doing here anyway?" Ichigo wanted to know. Honestly, he would have been more amused to learn all this had happened over at the old house...you know, Isshin's house...where Ichigo _didn't _live... A story like this would have been great over a cup of coffee and some eggs in the _morning._ But at 1 am; abysmally poor timing.

"Matsumoto had her stay over for the night." Tatsuki explained. "Girl talk, I think."

Ichigo gritted his jaw. "Well, then, where is she? This is partly _her_ fault."

But by then, Matsumoto was already waltzing into the room. "_My _fault? You should be _thanking_ me!"

"For a migraine? Oh sure, you deserve a Nobel." Ichigo said, his sarcasm overt.

Matsumoto rested her hands on her pyjama draped hips. "I've provided dialogue. Oprah says, and I quote: **Disputes in a relationship can only be solved by dialogue**." Her English translation was shaky and forced.

"I don't give a rat's ass what Oprah says." Ichigo grumbled and Matsumoto gasped. Blasphemy! He continued, "I'm a doctor and I say if I don't get some sleep, I will go..._insane_!"

"Jerry Springer says the same thing!" Matsumoto argued.

"Screw Jerry Springer!" Ichigo grumbled more intensely and Matsumoto's hand flew to her chest. Sacrilege! He resumed. "Half his guests are paid. _And stop watching my TV!!_"

Tatsuki shushed them. "Wait, I think they're getting intelligible."

By them, Tatsuki was referring to the two teenagers, and sure enough, their arguement was gradually slowing to a discernible point, and soon Ichigo could make out what they were saying.

"**You never gave me a chance to explain...**" Oliver was saying.

"**To explain what?**" Yuzu said, rolling her eyes.

"**To explain the situation.**"

"**I have eyes. I saw what I saw, Oliver.**"

"**That's the thing! You saw wrong! It's complicated.**"

Yuzu laughed. "**Yeah, that must have been really complicated. Just for future reference, may I know which part of it was so complicated? Was that calculus or trignometry you were doing when her lips were all over yours like a short-circuiting hoover?**"

"Oh." Tatsuki said, providing the complementary background groan, then tutted. "Boys. Jackasses, all of them." At this point, she gave Ichigo a disapproving look.

Ichigo ignored her.

"**It was supposed to be a rehearsal for the Christmas play, Yuzu.**" Oliver sighed.

"**Rehearsals are held in your room now?**" Yuzu uttered dully, crossing her arms. "**The school must be saving bundles on that.**"

"**Will you stop it with the sarcasm??**" Oliver looked like he would be proceeding to yank out tufts of his own hair any moment soon.

"**Oh, I'm sorry. You have a receipt?**"

Oliver was on the verge of self-destruction. "_**What **_**receipt?!**"

"**The receipt that says you bought me, own me, and can order me to- I quote- **_**stop it with the sarcasm**_** ?**"

"**She's bonkers!**" Oliver announced, completely befuddled by his girlfriend's attitude, and it was a moment before Ichigo discovered that that particular comment had been directed at him.

Ichigo shrugged.

"**Ever since she figured out how sarcasm works, she's been out of her mind with it!**" Oliver complained, still talking to Ichigo. "**She gets mad, and 78.5% of her sentences are dripping with the infuriating stuff.**"

Tatsuki smiled. "**Meet the teenage girl, Oliver.**"

But Oliver had lost his temper by now and he sputtered. "**Well, I want to meet a new one.**"

Deadly silence tagged after his statement, and Oliver's utterance caught up with his common sense.

He sighed, "**Yuzu, I didn't mean...**"

But the teenage girl was already on her feet, "**Good night Oliver.**" The conversation was over.

"**Yuzu.**" Oliver called after the girl, rising to his feet, but Ichigo did the same and gently held him back with a hand. Oliver could only watch, forlorn, as his girlfriend exited the room with Matsumoto following closely behind.

Oliver sighed again and ran his fingers through his untidy blond hair. Another sigh, and his hands came down to his face, rubbing it down. His body language told of his utmost frustration.

"Well, that didn't end well." Tatsuki commented placidly. She had expected as much. 

"Tell me about it." Ichigo added. Then to Oliver, he said "**Do you need a place to spend the night?**"

Oliver smiled sadly and said "**Don't worry. My flight back home is at 7 am. I can just go to the airport. I might as well. Nothing's keeping me in this town anyway.**" The last statement was soaked in bitterness.

"**I'll give you a ride.**" Ichigo offered, bearing in mind that this was the second time this cursed holiday he would be driving at an unholy hour.

Oliver looked grateful. "**Thank you.**"

"**Yeah...**" Tatsuki said, rising and yawning, "**A ride with you two at 1 am in minus god-knows-how-many degrees weather. As thrilling as that sounds- yay, road trip- I think I'll pass. See you when the sun wakes Ichigo. Nice meeting you, Oliver.**"

Oliver mumbled something in return, and began towards the front door. When he was out of earshot, Tatsuki teased Ichigo with a quick "Well what do you know. Guess you're not the world's greatest idiot after all."

Ichigo smiled. But just before he left, he whispered something in Tatsuki's ear. Then he turned away and followed after Oliver, ignoring his car keys on a shelf.

000

"**You know, you don't have to wait with me. You can just go home Mr. Kurosaki.**"

Ichigo winced at the use of 'Mister'. "**Call me Ichigo...please.**" he corrected, not even wanting to go into the whole business of Japanese titles such a '-sama' and whatnot. This kid was suffering from cultural oblivion; schooling in Japan and he knew squat japanese. "**And anyway I'm not staying till your flight gets here...**" Ichigo said. "**I just want to make sure you're safe.**"..._and that you'll not be coming back to my house any time the rest of this year..._

"**By the way...**" Oliver said, "**When you said you would give me a ride, I didn't think you meant you would take a taxi with me.**"

"**24-hour cab services.**" Ichigo said. "**Love them.**"

The two were at the airport, in seats so cold and uncomfortable Ichigo was seriously considering suing. You had to have on a triple layered, lining padded, insulated arse to find the seats even remotely accommodating.

"**Tell me something.**" Ichigo said, his voice small in the midst of distant beeps and incoherent PA system. "**Did you really cheat on my sister?**"

Oliver said nothing for a while, allowing the PA to announce the departure of an italian airline. Then he answered "**Yes....and no....**"

Oliver didn't notice Ichigo's left fist ball up.

"**I didn't mean to do it...**" the teenager continued. "**It just happened. One minute I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, the next minute, she's all over me like...uh...what were Yuzu's words...?**"

"**Short-circuiting hoover?**"

"**Bingo. Though that was probably an understatement.**" Oliver said glumly. "**Hoovers can't rip off your shirt.**" He threw his hands up in the air. "**She jumped me, I swear. I was trying to let her off easy but it was like I was speaking another language!**" He sighed. "**And then that's when Yuzu walked in on us. I swear I literally heard her heart break.**"

"**I guess you can't blame her for the way she's treating you then.**"

"**I guess not.**" Oliver admitted. Then he stood, his head hanging. "**And now I have to go back to my dad who's going to rip my head off for pulling this stunt.**" He paused. "**Can I tell you something?**"

"**Spill it.**"

Oliver hesitated. Then he reached into his jacket pocket. Slowly he pulled out something wrapped in a badly creased handkerchief. He handed it to Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at the large ball of cloth in his hand.

"**Go on.**" Oliver coaxed with a gentle nod.

So Ichigo parted the mess of cloth...and blinked when he saw its content. It was a tiny blue suede case. And inside it...

"**You're shitting me**." Ichigo breathed.

...was a ring, upon which sat a reasonably sized diamond. It sparkled at Ichigo.

"**Pretty huh?**" Oliver said with a small laugh. "**Cost me half my life savings.**"

Ichigo was at a loss for words. Then finally he blurted "**You're just in high school!**"

Oliver shrugged and confessed, "**I'm rich.**", as if he was apologizing for this bit of news.

"**No! That's not what I meant.**" Ichigo said, still unable to take his eyes of the ring. "**I mean, you're just in high school, you're **_**too young**_**!!"**

"**I admit, it's a bit desperate.**"

"**A bit??**"

"**Don't worry I'm not going to propse to your sister.**" Oliver assured Ichigo. "**Well, I was going to in your hall, just so she'd see how serious I was about wanting to be with her. But I don't think the memory that I proposed to her right on the verge of being called a dickhead...**"

"**She called you a dickhead?**"

"**No, but I could tell she wanted to.**" Oliver said. "**Anway, that's not the kind of memory either of one would want to have, so...**"

Ichigo was speechless for a minute. Then he cleared his throat and said "**Don't propose to her.**"

"**I just said I wasn't going to.**"

"**Just don't.**"

Oliver shrugged. "**It's not like she's going to follow me here or anything.**"

"**Oliver...**" Ichigo took a deep breath. "**...just don't. Okay? You've got your whole life ahead of you. In a couple more years, when you're making your own money, have got your own house and are still a hundred percent sure you want to marry my sister...hey, **_**I**_** won't stop you.**" Ichigo looked the boy in the eye. "**But for now, take a breather. Finish high school. Plan your life.**"

Oliver nodded slowly, then pulled his eyes away from Ichigo's. "**Wow...it's like you're my brother-in-law already.**"

A vein popped to visibility on Ichigo's temple. Ichigo's voice was strained when he muttered a "**...yeah...sure...**"

Ichigo's phone buzzed softly.

"**I can't believe this entire week's ended this way.**" Oliver muttered, as Ichigo picked out his cell.

"**You've been here for a week?**" Ichigo muttered back, flipping open his phone.

"**You weren't as easy to find as I'd hoped.**" Oliver said. "**And now that I finally found you, look what a crap job I've made of the entire thing.**" He paused. "**I didn't even get to say good bye to Yuzu.**"

Ichigo smiled at the message he was reading on the screen of the device. "**Well...here's your chance.**"

Oliver looked confused. Then his face lit with hope. A hope that told Ichigo that he had realized full well what was going on, but that he was far too afraid to hold on to that hope...

Ichigo made it easier. "**Turn around.**"

So he did.

Near the entrance, a girl stood waiting with Tatsuki. Waiting for Oliver.

It was Yuzu.

Oliver smiled...then grinned. He turned to Ichigo. "**So that's why we took a taxi.**"

Ichigo smiled back. "**Hey, they were going to need the car.**"

Oliver looked humbled. "**Thank you.**" he finally whispered.

"**What the heck are you waiting for?**" Ichigo said. "**Go get her.**"

Oliver nodded. And then he started towards the girl he was in love with. She was running to meet him...

000

The ember speck glowed dully in the darkness. Then it glowed brighter. Then it dulled.

Smoke.

The ember speck belonged to the end of a man's cigarette. The man had been sitting atop the roof of the Princess Hotel for hours now. He had been sitting and smoking and waiting. Waiting to feel 'it' again. The aura he had felt in bed. It was evil. It was wrong. Just wong...just wrong...

He smoked and he waited.

The feeling did not return. And when he was tired of smoking and waiting, he crushed the lighted end of his cigarette between his fingers. Then he stood, and moonlight fell on him.

The man had blue hair.

000

During just about the same period of time, Ichigo stepped out of the airport into the night. And the second he did, he felt 'it' too; the darkness, the coldness... It washed over him like rain. It had his hairs standing on end.

"What?" Tatsuki noticed her friend's hesitance.

Ichigo hesitated once more. Then "Nothing."

Tatsuki looked skeptical.

"It was nothing." Ichigo reassured her, faking a smile with every ounce of strength he could summon.

But it wasn't nothing. He felt it, and he knew it was wrong.

He knew it was wrong...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry but there does seem to be a deep need within my soul to screw over my audience. However I swear to all of you (no, seriously...), Ichigo and Inoue WILL have a real and proper conversation in the next chapter (with hardly any arguements). Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. You probably won't have to wait too long for the next chapter._

_Please review on your way out. Please correct me if there're any mistakes. Please let me know your opinions on anything._

_Thank you so much. LOVE Y'ALL!_

_Peace! I'm out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Whew! New chapter everybody!! This chapter is a long one and I hope you don't end up falling asleep half way through this _{-D_ . Then again I also hope I never get arrested for driving without a license (I have suddenly lost my point here...)_

_Anyway, for this chapter I made use of a song at the end, so I'd better disclaim it:_

**Disclaimer: "I do not own the lyrics to **_**Angels Cry**_** by Everlife". Yup, that ought to keep pesky lawyers away. **

_Ok, one last thing. This story is rated _**M**_**, **__kind of why there's a blue M somwhere above this text... Um...so if you're easily offended by reading about your favourite characters engaging in appallingly irresponsible sex, I'd suggest you stop reading right um..._HERE.

_That way you won't be offended and we can stay friends! |-_D.

_Okay, I'm pretty much done now. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, since it took me ages to finish._

_Mmuah!! Enjoy!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**December 22nd**

The gleaming SUV carefully maneuvered into the gap between two cars, the sound of muffled crunching rising from where rubber met crushed ice. Headlights brightened as brakes were applied, then they died. The back seat door swung open first.

"**I love you more...no, **_**I **_**love you more....no, **_**I **_**love you more.....**" were the first words that escaped the confines of the vehicle to meet the winter air. The words belonged to Yuzu, and they were shortly followed bytheir owner, who had a dull yellow cell phone to her ear. With some effort, she shut the door behind her, then returned her attention to her phone, a goofy grin pasted upon her small face.

The driver and passenger doors opened simultaneously and Ichigo and Tatsuki emerged, similar expressions of fatigue on their faces.

The reconciliation of Yuzu and her boyfriend had gone well, with Yuzu and Oliver holding each other, faces inches apart, whispering apologies and 'I-love-you's. To be completely honest, it had gone a little _too_ well. So well, that the two had decided to keep in uninterrupted touch by cell through out the entire 4 or so hour period that Oliver would remain in Japan. Can you say 'purgatory'?

"**I miss you more...no, I miss **_**you**_** more...no, I**__**miss **_**you**_** more....I'm going to hang up...no you hang up first....no **_**you**_** hang up first...no **_**you**_** hang up first...(gasp...)...Oh, I thought you'd hung up (giggling) No, of course not. I miss you. No, I miss **_**you**_** more...**"

Ichigo had wanted to ram the car into a Buick truck.

"Way to go Dr. Love." Tatsuki had grumbled, shoving Ichigo gently as he drove. But of course, she had just been teasing.

"Yuzu." Ichigo called after his sister who had already began towards the apartment building.

Yuzu turned, and then suddenly looked like she'd almost forgotten something. "**Hold on for a sec.**" she breathed into her phone.

Then she ran into the arms of her brother, taking Ichigo by surprise. She buried her head into his jacket for a moment. Ichigo was taken aback at first. But slowly, his arms went round her.

Her voice was smothered by the fabric: "Thank you, Nii-san." She looked up into his rough kind face. And she smiled.

Ichigo smiled back but said nothing.

She pulled from the hug and winked.

"Actually I was going to say go right to bed." Ichigo said under his breath. But she was already on the stairs that led to the building.

Tatsuki took a place by his side to watch the happy teenager climb and go through the door.

"So how did you know Oliver was for real?" Tatsuki asked, folding her arms and regarding the orchestrator of the two teenagers' makeup.

"Who chucks rocks at your window at 1 am?" Ichigo said dully.

"Point taken."

They started towards the apartment building...

"_Stop!_" Tatsuki hissed.

Ichigo froze, his heart rate immediately switching to overdrive. Tatsuki's restraining hand rested on his chest. "Don't make a sound..."

"Wha-"

"_Shh!!_"

The two remained still. Very very still. Ichigo's eyes danced, scouring their surroundings, trying to pinpoint the source of his friend's sudden alarm. He saw nothing. Nevertheless, every shadow, every silhouette, was suddenly abode for something sinister.

"There...in the darkness." Tatsuki whispered, trying not move her mouth through unnecessary motions.

Ichigo followed Tatsuki's eyes. Tatsuki was looking at a dead tree not far from them. To be fair, the tree _was_ kind of shadowy. It kind of reminded Ichigo of...

Then he saw the figure.

"Shit, we're gonna get mugged." Ichigo whispered back.

"I thought your neighbourhood was _safe_!" Tatsuki hissed again.

"It is."

"Is it? Then maybe that guy's just here at_ 1 am_ giving out _free coupons!_"

"What the fuck? You're a martial artist! What're you afraid of?"

"I don't move well in cold weather. If he has a knife; easy, I'll break his neck faster than he can say '_snap_'-"

"Easy, Tiger."

"-but if he has a gun, sorry, we're screwed."

Ichigo was just about to say something that wasn't very polite, when the figure stepped into the light. The figure was a woman's.

"Inoue." Tatsuki gasped.

Ichigo's heart stopped.

It was Orihime Inoue. She was walking towards them. Apparently, she'd been waiting for a while. Ichigo suddenly wondered if a mugger would have been a better turn of events. At least his mouth wouldn't fall asleep in front of a mugger.

"Inoue, what on earth are you doing here at this time of the morning?!" Tatsuki's voice was already protective, and her arms flew round her best friend. Ichigo was certain the dramatics were more from relief that they wouldn't be getting shot by a mugger that morning than from concern for Orihime Inoue. Then again, maybe not.

Their friend was apologetic in her demeanor. "I'm really sorry. I know this is a crazy time. It's just Matt."

Tatsuki pulled away, her balled fists already by her side. "Did he call off the engagement?!? That son of a BITCH!!"

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Oh." Tatsuki said flatly. "I take my words back then."

Inoue continued. "It's just, I woke up earlier this morning and he wasn't in bed."

Both Tatsuki and Ichigo were taken aback by this information.

"Are you sure?" Tatsuki sounded incredulous. "Did you check the bar?"

Inoue nodded.

"The lounge? The pool?"

"Yes, yes, I looked everywhere. I even tried all the free bathrooms, just in case- you know- he was..." Inoue was thoroughly embarrassed at this point, "...trying some..._self-_exploration."

Too much information.

"Um...I'm sure he just needed something really bad. Sometimes I will _kill_ for some nachos. Maybe all he needs are some nachos." Tatsuki tried to comfort. "He'll be back. You'll see."

"He went out the window."

There was a new kind of silence.

Tatsuki tried to shrug it off. "Like I said, nachos."

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Let's go in, its cold out here."

Inoue met his gaze with a wave of recognition, like she was noticing his presence for the first time since her appearance. "Oh, good morning Ichigo."

Ichigo bit his tongue. "Good morning, Inoue. Sorry but you're going to have to sleep with Tatsuki. All the rooms are full. Even mine. I sleep on the couch."

"That's fine." Inoue said, smiling slightly. "I'm really sorry to intrude like this."

"Who's intruding?" Ichigo muttered, leading them up the stairs to the building. "You were supposed to be sleeping here anyway." He opened the door for them and Tatsuki took the lead. She seemed to sense that something else was bothering Inoue and without turning back, she strode across the lobby and took the stairs.

Ichigo felt Inoue's hand pull him back. "Don't go yet."

Ichigo stayed, his mind numb from anticipation. Why had she stopped him? Was she going to...

He turned around to face his ex-girlfriend, stuffing his already moist palms into his pockets. "I'm listening."

Inoue stared at him, seemingly at a loss for words. "Um..." She suddenly noticed that her hand was still resting on Ichigo's arm. She took it off and cleared her throat. "We never finished our conversation. You know...before the- taxi thing..."

Ichigo bit his lip. He really wanted to continue their conversation but, "At this hour?", he asked.

Inoue smiled. "Tomorrow morning then."

"Provided your boyfriend doesn't come here to sweep you away." Ichigo said.

"Fiance, Ichigo." she corrected. "Please get used to it."

"I am used to it."

"Could you at least answer my question?"

"What question?"

Inoue shook her head, "Don't play dumb Ichigo. You remember."

And Ichigo did remember. He remembered perfectly.

_"Ichigo..." Inoue said stepping closer and fixing her eyes on his. "I'm engaged to a wonderful man Ichigo. He's a dunce, I admit. But he's my dunce. And now I want you to think about this." she paused for emphasis. "If you, Ichigo, never had to win me from _anybody_...could you still say you loved me?"_

"Nope." Ichigo frowned. "No clue what you're talking about."

Inoue stared silently at him for a moment, then nodded. She looked away and laughed a small sad laugh. "You don't know the answer yourself, do you?"

Ichigo kept his eyes on a small cigarette burn on the lobby carpet, kicking placidly at it with his foot.

"However..." Inoue said softly. Her voice developed a solemnity to it; a dark solemnity. "That is not why I am here Ichigo."

Suddenly a draft filled the room and Ichigo felt chills stroke at his skin, coaxing goosebumps into rising. Ichigo looked up at Inoue, who this time seemed to be anywhere else but in the room. Her eyes were glassy and she seemed nervous. She bit her lip. Then looked over her shoulder.

"Inoue?" Ichigo began to worry.

"Ichigo..." she said under her breath, almost whispering.

Ichigo looked over Inoue's head. There was nothing outside.

She drew nearer. Nearer. She leaned in. And her lips...

Ichigo's eyes widened.

...bypassed Ichigo's face, coming to a rest inches from Ichigo's ears.

"Do you feel it too, Ichigo?" Her voice was pleading. Frightened. Terrified. "Do you feel it? The Evil?"

Ichigo's eyes widened further. But he couldn't feel anything....

And then suddenly he could.

000

Friends began pouring into Ichigo's apartment 3 hours later; 8:06 am. It only took the first arrival for Ichigo to remember that nothing had been planned for the second day. Mainly because the first to arrive told him so.

"You realize nothing has been planned for today." Uryuu greeted the second the door was opened for him.

Ichigo, who was the one who opened the door for him that morning, swore at the information. What with all the pebble chucking and tea sipping and lover spatting and lover reconciling, Yuzu had not had enough time to plan anything. And after all the events of the earlier morning, Yuzu was sleeping like a log.

Damned Oliver.

"Good morning to you too." Ichigo said grumpily, leaving the door open and walking away.

"You're really sleeping in the living room?" Uryuu said, spotting the string of futons and blankets strewn around the room as he stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Clean up this place at least, Kurosaki Ichigo. You're a disgrace."

But Uryuu's voice was a shadow of a shadow of a whisper in Ichigo's muddled thoughts. All that dominated Ichigo's conscious mind was _Coffe...coffee...God, I need coffee..._ as he shuffled to the kitchen.

When Ichigo returned with his coffee, his futons and blankets had all been neatly folded and piled atop each other (futons below, blankets on top, as God intended). Ichigo took a seat and sipped shamelessly.

"Isn't anyone at all up yet?" Uryuu said, like he couldn't believe it. On most days he was up by 5 am. He was a busy man.

"Mall thing must have weared them out." Ichigo muttered, sipping some more.

"Why are _you_ up?" Uryuu asked.

"Didn't sleep." Ichigo grunted.

"May I know why?"

Ichigo shrugged, his steaming mug meeting his lips again. "Wasn't tired." The truth though, was that he had been unable to go back to sleep after last night. After Inoue had so effectively removed his desire for sleep. Not by what he had felt. But by how suddenly, how stonily, she had walked away after she had made him feel It.

_"Do you feel it too, Ichigo...do you feel it? The Evil?"_

Inoue had gone right to Tatsuki's room afterwards. It was likely that Tatsuki's presence had aided Inoue's sleep.

Ichigo had no one.

"May I make a suggestion?" Uryuu said.

"Knock yourself out." Ichigo said, emptying his mug.

"Let's not do anything today."

Ichigo looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "And this is a good idea because...?"

Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Many of these people haven't been in Karakura for years. Let them roam about a bit, visit old friends, favourite places. Give them a chance to remember old times."

Ichigo thought about it. Then he nodded. "Not bad."

Uryuu looked relieved and Ichigo was suddenly suspicious.

"What are you really up to Uryuu?" Ichigo asked as he stood, eager for a refill. Ichigo could have _sworn_ the celebrity designer winked at him but he couldn't be sure, not with that blasted reflection off the half of his glasses.

Uryuu did say though, "A little unfinished business, Kurosaki Ichigo. Actually...its never really began."

000

"You want to have sex?"

"Shhh! Inoue could be back any minute!" Uryuu shushed.

Tatsuki laughed at her long-time partner as she watched him hurry to the door to check the corridor for passer-bys. They were in Tatsuki's room and Inoue had stepped out for a bit.

"No worry." Tatsuki said, pulling Uryuu closer so he could sit next to her on the bed. "She probably won't be back. She was holding her purse, didn't you notice?"

"She'll be back."

"No she won't."

"Yes she will."

"No she won't."

"Believe me, she..."

Tatsuki kissed him.

He kissed back.

Gradually their kissing grew deeper and their lips worked faster over each others. Uryuu moved to nuzzle her neck.

"God, we haven't done this in ages, have we?" Tatsuki said, as Uryuu's warm kisses trailed down to her collar bone. "When was the last time we did this? August? You flew to meet me in Munich, at that hotel...what was it called again?"

"Hotel Konigshof." Uryuu uttered without a wasted second.

"That's the one! Better than Intercontinental whatchamacallit in Sweden that time in July eh?"

"Tatsuki, crude as I may sound: less talk, more tongue"

Tatsuki offered her lips to him again and they kissed for a good two more minutes. Then Tatsuki broke away from it, breathing: "I was worried when I hadn't heard from you in so long."

"Sorry. Business. You didn't call either."

Tatsuki shrugged. "Business."

"But now..." Uryuu said slowly, trying to get _this_ business back on track. "...we have the room all to ourselves."

"Oh?"

"Ichigo has nothing planned for today. We can stay in the room..." he kissed her again. "And catch up."

Tatsuki smiled. Sounded like a plan.

You see, Uryuu and Tatsuki had had a tiny secret for the past few years. Back then, it had been tiny because it had been merely a love interest. And then it had developed into a small one night fling in Tokyo this one time when they happened to find each other at a hotel on business. No big deal. Really.

But like a little white lie, it had grown, with a small one night fling becoming a string of one night flings, with a string of one night flings becoming a full blown sexual ruckus (which meant sex anytime they could help it). However they both had demanding jobs. Jobs that had to be done. And so they came up with a monthly plan: sex once a month in a selected hotel. Their addiction to each other had escalated to the point where even the ridiculously vast distances their jobs placed between them proved ineffective in keeping them away from each other. When Tatsuki had told Ichigo she had been to 5 countries, it had been an outrageous, dirty lie.

Tatsuki and Uryuu had loved their bodies through half the major cities in the world, always in hotels...in gradually more expensive hotels as their careers grew more rewarding over the years. They flew from wherever they found themselves once every month, rendezvousing like secret lovers.

They had told no one.

Their last meeting however, had resulted in a small squabble (something about a taboo sexual position, neither could remember which one exactly...).

They had, for the rest of the year, let business consume their time. Then they heard of Ichigo's Christmas reunion. And two days ago, when Uryuu had arrived and come upstairs to find her, it had been like nothing had happened. If anything, it seemed things had gotten better...

"Have you been working out?" Tatsuki whispered in surprise as her fingers played delicately over chiseled tummy muscles.

"Office gym." Uryuu said between kisses. "It's nothing of importance."

"Oh..." she could hardly breathe. His kisses...so divine. "Holy...woah....I've missed this..."

"Just wait till I try This..." he said, emphasizing with a mysterious air on the work '_This'_ as he began slipping off her blouse.

"_'This_?_'_" Tatsuki repeated with a small smile.

"With a capital 'T'."

The blouse was just about to come off when...

"Sorry I left my den...Oh!!"

Inoue was back in the room, her eyes wider than saucers.

Uryuu very very unprofessionally let a out a "Shit."

"I'm _very_ sorry." Inoue said desperately shielding her eyes with trembling hands. She tried manoeuvering her way to the bathroom blind whilst Tatsuki, flustered, pulled her blouse back on.

In a couple of very long minutes (and after stumbling into virtually every stationary object in the room), Inoue successfully retrieved her dental floss (why did she carry around dental floss??) and left the room.

Seldom had moments of silence been that deafening, that awkward.

Finally Uryuu said something:

"Told you she would come back."

000

The living room was getting packed. Friends were arriving and the number of mobile bodies was rising fast. The air was moistening and warming up from excess carbon dioxide and a faint inviting smell of coffee lingered in the air. There was a lot of hunting and rummaging through Ichigo's cupboards and drawers and cabinets and refrigerators...

Bagels, tea, bread, fruit, strips of bacon sizzling in a pan...steam rising...Ichigo's kitchen was a mad house.

Ichigo sat at his kitchen table and watched his food disappear. Bodies brushed past him. There was hardly enough room to breathe.

Somebody pulled up a stool and sat next to him.

"Morning Ichigo." Chizuru flashed a smile.

"Heya." Ichigo replied tiredly.

"Can I take your order?" a voice said right next to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to his right. His vein popped. "It's you!!" Ichigo spat. Party-Naked guy! And dammit, he was wearing the same shirt!

But before Ichigo could even say anything, Chizuru was going: "Yeah, some eggs would be nice. Sunny side up. No salt. Ew. Finish that with a cup of _ryokucha_ and I could marry you."

"Coming right up." And just like that, Party-Naked guy was gone.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Rumour says there's no plan for today? We can do whatever we want?" Chizuru inquired.

Ichigo sighed. "Yes. So far as its not in my house."

Chizuru smiled a very small, very private smile. Ichigo noticed it anyway.

"What are you really up to?" Ichigo asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

She smiled wider. "You'll see."

"Ichigo!" A hand grabbed at Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo turned to see Renji. "What?"

"Hey, how expensive is that carpet in your living room?"

Ichigo frowned. "It's velvet. Why?"

Renji cleared his throat. "Small problem."

Ichigo looked horrified. "Please tell me its water."

"It is." Renji assured. "With coffee in it."

The speed with which Ichigo abandoned his stool was purely legendary. On his way, he grabbed some paper towels and "(Hey that's mine!" Isshin exclaimed) a glass of water. He shimmied through, avoiding bodies, turning 360s, even diving over an abandoned knapsack, just so that he could be....stopped by Inoue?

"Ichigo."

Ichigo screeched to a halt. "Inoue...um...you okay? You look a little pale."

"Oh I'm great." she said with a very weird fake smile. "Just great. Never been greater. Great-great-great. Don't look at me that way like I've seen something..."

"I'm not loo-"

"Nope. Nothing sexual or weird like that." She ran a hand through her hair and sniffed.

"Um, okay."

"Could I borrow your phone? Mine's dead. I wanna make a quick call. I'll only be a few seconds, I swear."

"Sure sure. Totally understandable." He forked over his cell.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She looked at him and smiled. Genuinely this time. "Come to think of it, yeah, I'm really happy. I'm really glad."

Ichigo nodded, not understanding a thing that was going on. And...shit, by now the stain was permanent anyway.

"They can do it here, Ichigo. They really can." Inoue said, more to herself than Ichigo. Then she snapped back to the present and walked away, sliding the cell open.

Ichigo was a hundred percent perplexed by now. "They can do it here..." He shook his head and shrugged.

000

"We can­-_not_ do it here." Tatsuki was saying.

She was packing something into a small handbag.

"Fine." Uryuu said, straightening his tie. "We could go to my apartment."

"Total privacy." Tatsuki said and sighed dreamily. "Just like we're used to. One big empty apartment all to ourselves." She planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "Just us. Then..." she smiled. "...you can show me that _This_ you were promising..."

Uryuu smiled. "With a capital 'T'."

She kissed him again. And again. Then again.

They paused.

"Or maybe we can just stay here."

Tatsuki was relieved. "Oh. Yes. Lets."

The handbag dropped and so did they, sinking into the heavenly softness of the bed, kissing up a storm. Uryuu's tie began to loosen. And Tatsuki began to kick of her shoes. But then...

"Tatsuki-san, can I borrow your..." There was a tiny squeal.

Tatsuki was so panicked, she pushed her boyfriend off a little harder than she had meant to and Uryuu's body met the carpeted floor with a dull thump. Yuzu just stayed at the door, her features frozen in a state of absolute dismay.

Uryuu's voice floated from the floor: "Maybe my apartment is a better option after all."

Tatsuki gave Yuzu an apologetic smile.

Then she rose to get her handbag.

000

The vibration tickled his thigh in pulses, each pulse more irritating than the last.

Matt Peterson picked his cell from his pocket and very briefly glanced at its screen. It was his fiancee. Oh dear.

"**Mornin' baby.**" he greeted cheerfully into his phone. "**Yes, yes, I know...I'm so...no I did not. I'm coming over in ju...baby, listen I....I'm in our hotel room right now...**"

He was not.

"**...In fact I'm on my way right now...**"

He was not.

He kicked at a piece of concrete debris.

"**...I'll be there in a few minutes. Yes. Yes. I will baby. Ok....I lov-**" -_Click-_

Matt stared sheepishly at his cell phone. Great now his fiancee was mad at him. Ah, if only he could have helped it.

But he could not.

Matt Peterson walked out of the alleyway. Out of the darkness into the sun.

It would be hours before the wreckage in the darkness would be found. And when it did...

...they would marvel at the sheer destruction.

000

"Do you think we should have just locked the door?" Uryuu said as he shut his door and inserted his car key in the ignition.

Tatsuki, who was already buckled up in the passenger seat, resisted the urge to swear. "Damn!" she resorted to. "How did we not think of that??" She looked out the window, up at the window she knew belonged to her room.

"Probably too much blood in all the wrong places." He started the car. And they were off.

"This is nice." Tatsuki commented. "Us driving together like this. We're like..." Tatsuki was careful here. "...a real couple." She watched Uryuu for any reactions. None. She could breathe again.

Uryuu said nothing for a while. Then he said:

"I've missed you."

The statement was clear out of the blue and Tatsuki was taken completely by surprise. She swallowed. "What did you say?"

"I said I've missed you." Uryuu repeated gently. "Is that so weird?"

Tatsuki pursed her lips. Yes, it was actually. Because Tatsuki could not explain why, but Uryuu and her never used...um ...would 'intimate words' be the right expression? Sure they said stuff like, "I love your dress." and "That's a great suit". But things like "I've missed you" only came in the very stressed and altogether orgasmic forms of "_Oh...God!! I've missed you..._" during a good giving-to. And as for 'I love you'...not even during sex.

"I guess it's not so weird." Tatsuki finally said. "I mean, we've been seeing each other for 3 years."

Uryuu nodded.

Silence.

"I mean we're taking it slow, right?" Tatsuki said, and then regretted it immediately. What an incredibly dumb thing to say! Slow her ass. The guy'd ridden her like a F430 Ferrari already. She suddenly felt comparable to a whore.

"Uryuu, I don't think I want to do this anymore." Tatsuki whispered, her heart stopping. Was he going to get mad?

"Don't want to do what?" Uryuu asked, his mind on the road.

"I don't want to sleep with you."

"Who doesn't want to sleep with me?" Uryuu's mind was still elsewhere.

"Uryuu Ishida I'm not going to _fuck_ you!"

Uryuu heard _that_. The car came to a screeching stop and almost simultaneously, the blaring horns began behind them. They were jerked forward, then shoved back into their seats by the opposing forces.

"Excuse me?" Uryuu gawked at her through his designer glasses.

"I'm sorry." Tatsuki apologized. "I just can't continue with this...all this constant, mindless, amazing mind-blowing sex."

Uryuu looked like he was going to stab himself with a pitchfork. "Tatsuki, please don't do this to me."

"_Why_?" Tatsuki wanted to know, "That's all this relationship is. Ever since that night in Tokyo, that's all we've done. In our defence, we were incredibly stressed out and ever since then it's been great, um, _de_-stressing with you. But I can't keep doing this."

"I have a jacuzzi."

"What?"

"And a sauna."

"You've got to be kidding me! That's not going to work."

"Wine." Uryuu kept bargaining. "_Petrus_."

"Not gonna work Uryuu."

"Foot rub." Uryuu's voice got gentler.

"Stop it."

"Chocolate." Gentler still. "You know you love _Kaori_."

By now Tatsuki was practically weeping. "Please stop it."

"And..." Uryuu added. "Don't forget about that _This_ I promised."

"With a capital 'T'." Tatsuki droned like zombie to herself.

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodshewasn'tgonnadothisshewasn'tgonnadothisshewasn'tgonnadothisshewasn'tgonnadothis...

"Get us there in 5 minutes and you have a deal."

Uryuu slammed on the accelerator. For the second time that day, they were thrown back into their seats as the car shot forward, careening, skidding and weaving its way through the cars ahead.

Unconsciously Tatsuki gripped the sides of her seat.

Okay maybe she was a -_tiny_- slut.

000

Back at Ichigo's apartment, a large number of his visitor's, after learning that there was no plan for the day, had gradually escaped the apartment, leaving behind a mess that gave Ichigo a migraine from just looking at it.

"Well this is what I get for inviting everyone over and giving them free shelter, free food and free booze." Ichigo grumbled, surveying the disaster that was his apartment. "Yeah I'm pure evil."

He needed to call a cleaners' service. But then he remembered Inoue had his phone.

"Inoue?" he called, starting towards the stairs.

"She's not up there." Chizuru answered as she climbed down, Byakuya following close behind (to Ichigo's surprise).

"Are you two..." Ichigo asked carefully, doubting his own question. "...going out? Together?"

Chizuru flashed the most I-can't-believe-it-either grin at Ichigo. "I'm just going to show him around Karakura. Then maybe show him where I live."

Ichigo wasn't sure whether he wanted to trust Chizuru with the nobility. He hesitated, then called a "Don't be out late!" after them like a worried parent, as they left the apartment, shutting the door behind them. God, he hoped Chizuru knew what she was doing. He didn't want Rukia's brother back hammered. He didn't want him back stoned. And he definitely didn't want him back laid.

Rukia and Renji came down next, seconds later.

"Does anyone know where Inoue is?" Ichigo questioned as they climbed down carefully (carefully because of Rukia's condition. Was it possible Rukia's stomach was growing even larger?)

"No, I think we're the last to come down." Renji said.

"Yuzu is still up there." Rukia reminded her husband. "She came to our room about half an hour ago stuttering something about Tatsuki but I could hardly hear what she was saying."

"Oh yeah." Renji said, remembering now. "Then she dropped like a stone on our bed and was out like a light."

Ichigo sighed. "Last time I let her go anywhere at 2 am."

"This place looks like shit." Renji commented. "You need help?"

"Nah, I'll have the cleaners in. Where are you two going?"

"We're meeting Urahara at his old place. Quick checkup."

Ichigo immediately noticed that Renji was doing more of the talking than Rukia. That wasn't right. "Rukia..." Ichigo's eyes widened in dismay. "...you're sick aren't you?"

"I'm fine." Rukia grumbled. "You two are just paranoid."

"She threw up her tea." Renji ratted on his wife.

"Well what did you expect?! It was horrible tea?!! Not a trace of chocolate anywhere!!"

"We're seeing Urahara anyway." Renji said coolly.

"Hmph." Rukia yanked her hand from her husband's and folded her arms defiantly.

Regardless, both were out of the apartment in a few minutes and Ichigo suddenly felt very lonely. He was just beginning to wonder what he was going to do with himself all day, when he heard her voice behind him:

"I'm finished. Thank you."

Ichigo turned to see Orihime Inoue, offering his phone back to him, looking cross. Ichigo received his phone, wanting to ask her who she called, but not sure if he would like the answer.

"So...are you going home?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue forced a smile. "No. Not for a while." She looked around the living room. "This place looks like a tornado hit it."

Ichigo scratched his mess of hair. "Yeah. I was just about to call the cleaners."

"Cleaners?" Inoue stooped down to pick up an empty sugar packet. "You need to call cleaners for this?"

"Well I can't do this alone." Ichigo defended.

Inoue closed the distance between them and dangled the sugar packet in front of his face. She smiled softly. "Then ask for help."

Ichigo blinked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot." Inoue stooped to pick another sugar packet. She rose, her face closer to Ichigo's as she did. "You're allergic to help."

Ichigo stared down at the synthetically dark haired woman. "It's not going to be easy."

"I never said it was." she said, picking up more sugar packets.

Ichigo joined her.

"And besides..." Inoue continued. "That way we can finish with our talk."

Ichigo stood, expression stoic. "What talk? We've never had any..." The words were hardly out of his mouth when he had the wind knocked out of him by a well-aimed cushion.

"Don't give me any more of that." Inoue said, picking up another cushion. "What're you so afraid of Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"You're supposed to be helping me to clean up. What're you doing?" Ichigo complained. He dodged another flying cushion.

"Do I intimidate you that much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Is it the shoes?" Inoue joked, picking up another cushion. "It's got to be the shoes." She was wearing a pair of knee high boots. Appliqued on their sides were scarlet coloured skulls.

"Yeah. Of course." Ichigo joked back sarcastically. "Those things are terrifying. What were you thinking?"

She flung the cushion at him. He caught it with a hand, only half trying.

"If I remember correctly, one of us was addicted to similar morbid fashion just a few years ago." she defended.

"So you bought those because of me?"

"Well it sure wasn't because of Matt." Inoue said. "He's more of a dragon person."

"He is." Ichigo nodded, remembering the shopping trip. He shuddered. Returning to the present, he was surprised to see Inoue slipping out of her boots. Soon she was on the carpet in woollen stockings.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo asked, a little startled.

Inoue ignored the question. "Anything else that scares you?"

"What?"

"Is it the shades?" She took them out of her jacket pocket. And flung them out the window!!

"Those had to be expensive." Ichigo awed under his breath.

"Anything else?" Inoue was letting her jacket drop to the ground.

Ichigo was at loss for words. Then "Inoue, you don't have to do this."

"Oh how could I forget?" Inoue said, smiling. "Hold on a sec." She slipped past him to the kitchen.

Ichigo heard her turn on the taps, and run the water for about a minute. Then he heard her return behind him. But he didn't turn around. Then she told him to.

And he did.

Inoue's hair was red again. It stuck to her forehead in sloppy matted locks, and hung to her shoulders in awful lusterless clumps. It dripped auburn tinged water unto the carpet below and large drops of the stuff streamed down her face and into her blouse. It brushed against the neck and shoulders of her clothes and began to fade them into a transparent light brown.

Ichigo gawked. Then smiled. Then chuckled lightly. "Nah, I think you're way scarier now."

A last cushion came flying at him but he let it smack him in the face. Then he let it fall to the carpet.

Inoue picked a wet strand of hair from her eye. "Hello Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo smiled. "Hello Inoue."

000

On a daily basis, Uryuu Ishida was driven around. He was driven to work. He was driven back. He was driven when he had a meeting. And he was driven when the meeting was over. It was on the rare occasion that Uryuu drove himself anywhere. But on this particular day, Uryuu was more than thankful he was the one driving.

Because they made it to his house with barely 30 seconds to spare.

"We're here." he announced, parking them tightly between two cars with such speed and yet precision that Tatsuki was quite certain she would only ever see parking like that again in a movie.

They leapt out the car, slamming their doors behind them and nearly got ran over by a delivery truck. Nevertheless, they shot across the street to Uryuu's apartment building, their feet multiple blurs as they ascended the stairs that led to the door.

"20 seconds." Tatsuki warned.

They burst into the building, the swiveling doors spinning like mad things.

"Elevator's a waste of time. Stairs." Uryuu ordered.

They rushed up winding stairs, making their way up three landings. On the fourth landing, Uryuu yanked his lover along, pushing through a swinging door unto his floor.

First door, second door, third door to their right...

Uryuu pulled out a set of access cards.

"10 seconds." Tatsuki's voice was ominous.

Uryuu fumbled and the cards fell to the floor. "Dammit!!!" He fell to his knees, shifting through the mess of cards with a hand. He could not find the cursed card!!

"Time up." Tatsuki announced, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Dammit!!" Uryuu repeated. His hands went up to his face in defeat. He swore again, and then reluctantly started sorting his cards out. Finally he rose with the right card in hand, a metallic blue one. "So close." he muttered, disappointed.

Tatsuki grinned, amused. She'd never seen Uryuu lose his gentlemanly demeanor this way. It was hilarious. Especially because: "Indicator's green." she said, placing a hand on the door. "It's already open."

The door swung open gently, inviting its owner and his guest in.

Uryuu just stared into his apartment like a idiot.

"So..." Tatsuki teased. "Do I need to write an application to get laid around here or what?"

Uryuu lunged at her, connecting his lips with hers, his hands sweeping all over her body already. Tatsuki giggled in her liplock and jumped him, using her legs to hug his waistline.

Balancing her, Uryuu stepped into his apartment, shutting the door with a foot. Blindly, he reached for her hand and relieved her of her handbag so she could take a proper hold of his face. They continued like this for a bit, until Uryuu bent over and gently dropped her into his sofa.

"Nice place." Tatsuki panted, noticing the mirrored paneling above. The living room was semi-circular, with the tiles and what few walls there were a brilliant white. Mostly they were surrounded by large glass windows that let in light from all directions. The carpets were a light cream and the sofas were the palest sapphire.

"The bedroom is better." Uryuu stated factually. His tie was the first to come off.

"I'm sure it is."

"You'll see it."

"Uryuu?" Tatsuki said as he took off his glasses.

"Hmm."

"I've missed you too."

Uryuu paused. Smiled. Suddenly he relaxed, and the next series of kisses were softer, gentler. Tatsuki felt a burning consume her innards, a dizziness overwhelm her senses. She there and then, wanted to give him everything about her, all of her best.

"Wait." she whispered.

Uryuu stopped. "Did I say something?"

"No." she said with a smile. She loved how self-conscious this man was, how careful with her. "No, I just want this to be special. I packed something in my handbag I'd really love for you to see. Can I use your bathroom?"

Uryuu swallowed, his heart still erratic from the turn on. "Sure." He got off her and allowed her to stand. "Bathroom's that way." He watched as she picked up her handbag and quickly left to the ladies'.

Uryuu sighed and picked up a small pile of letters off a glass coffee table. He shuffled through them, glancing briefly at their letterheads to guess their contents. Mostly the pile consisted of old bills. One of them about some plumbing that needed to be done. Nothing major.

Uryuu went into his kitchen. He hadn't been simply dangling bait when he'd promised Tatsuki _Petrus_. He pulled out the frosty bottle and proceeded to search for a corkscrew.

In his living room, a man walked in from a different bathroom from Tatsuki's. He was dressed in overalls. He placed a cup of tea and a box of doughnuts on the coffee table. Then on second thought, he took his tea back. He returned to the bathroom.

Uryuu came back and simply froze. What was that horrible stuff on his coffee table? Were those...doughnuts? Uryuu approached the doughnuts, and set his bottle and corkscrew next to them. Were these Tatsuki's? Most likely. She was a martial artist after all, always on the move, always needing a quick fix snack. But would she really eat these? ..._Crispy Ring_?

Uryuu picked them with as much reverence as he could muster, and returned with them to the kitchen.

As he did so, a man in overalls returned, a different man this time. He took one look at the table, and looked very confused. But then his eyes fell on the bottle, which by now was dripping with freshness. For no good reason discernible to anyone who ever heard this story, he picked up the bottle and with a toothy grin, returned to his bathroom.

Uryuu was back again with wine glasses. And this time he was even more confused. He could have sworn he had brought the bottle here. Had he by any chance taken it back with him to the kitchen? Patiently, he placed the glasses on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen.

At that moment, Tatsuki was exiting the bathroom. She was in the sexiest rose red negligee. It was see-through, and _everything_ about her gorgeous figure could be made out perfectly within it. 'Hot' was an unforgivable understatement.

She posed before she realized there was no one in the living room. She did not notice the wine glasses. Just as she was about to call out Uryuu's name, she heard the second bathroom door open behind her.

"Perfect." she whispered to herself, trying hard not to giggle like a silly school girl. Quickly she got on the sofa.

And there she posed again.

...

Now, it would be highly inappropriate to state the specifics of her posture. It was nothing extreme but it was nothing that fine ladies and gentlemen ought to seek to read about either.

Anyway, it turned out _not_ to be Uryuu. Instead, out came men in overalls. There were five of them.

Tatsuki's jaw dropped.

The scream was heard a mile away.

000

Inoue had eventually needed to wrap her hair in a towel. The dripping water had been leaving horrible stains on the carpet.

"So where do we start?" she asked as she collected dirty cups off coffee tables.

"Start what?" Ichigo tried to frustrate her.

She ignored his immaturity. "Why don't I start? Ask me something, anything."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"You sure?"

"Ichigo."

"Okay, okay." Ichigo thought for a moment. "How did you meet Matt?"

Inoue didn't miss a beat. "Five years ago. I was just rising in the ranks of Marble Company."

"As?"

"Don't laugh but I was a product analysis coordinator."

Ichigo looked lost.

"I tasted food."

Ichigo laughed.

"Don't be a jerk." Inoue said, laughing gamely. "I loved my job. But then I developed a set-back. I should have known it would happen eventually. It was inevitable after years of indulgence."

"Cavity." Ichigo guessed.

"It hurt like crazy." Inoue said, grimacing at the memory. "The company ordered me to see a dentist. Guess who they recommended."

Ichigo stopped half-way through sweeping up some crumbs. "You're kidding."

"Matt Peterson." Inoue smiled, slipping temporarily into a state of reminisce. "_Candy Shop_ was blaring and his office smelled vaguely of vanilla. He was more used to working with kids and he was so nervous he slipped up and dropped his dentists drill down my throat."

Ichigo choked on his own saliva.

"Thankfully it was off." Inoue laughed. "I have never had such shoddy work done on me in my life. I was honestly thinking of suing by the time he was done. And that's when he asked me out."

"And you accepted??" Ichigo would _never_ understand the female mind. What the fuck?!

Inoue shrugged. "It was supposed to be an apology."

"The word 'sorry' was out of fashion?"

"Believe me, if that was all he'd been able to come up with I _would_ have sued."

"Where did he take you?"

"This great place in New York called Cafe Gray right off the intersection of Columbus Street and 8th Avenue."

"I have no idea where those places are."

"Anyway, we got talking and I realized he really was a nice guy at heart."

Ichigo resisted the urge to fake a gag.

"He asked me on another date. One thing led to another, and now we're engaged."

Ichigo shook his head. "That's the worst love story I've ever heard."

"My turn." Inoue said. She returned the dirty dishes to the kitchen and returned with paper napkin and stain remover. She got on her knees and commenced to do something about the spots on the carpet. "Let's start with something easy. How did your hospital get so huge?"

"Easy. The hospital is really Uryuu's dad's."

Inoue looked surprised. "The whole thing?"

"Well not anymore anyway." Ichigo explained. "Ishida-sama handed over the hospital to my father sometime after Renji and Rukia's wedding. He's still a shareholder but my father's really the one in charge of running it now."

"Wow, why did Uryuu's dad do that?"

"Who knows?" Ichigo said. "Why does anybody do anything?"

Inoue thought this through for a moment.

Ichigo wiped a spill. "Your turn."

"We're getting to the toughies." Inoue warned, sitting on a coffee table. "You ready?"

Ichigo felt it wouldn't kill. It was about time anyway. "Fire at will."

Inoue took a deep breath. Then she let the question out: "Ichigo...if you never had to win me from anybody...could you still say you loved me?"

Ichigo sat next to her and looked thoughtful. Inoue waited patiently. Finally Ichigo spoke: "Can I tell you a short story?"

"Will it answer my question?"

Ichigo nodded. "In most aspects, yes."

Inoue gave him the go ahead.

So he began:

There was once a red fox that lived in a den in the woods. The fox loved its den. The den was its world, its life.

Thus, everything that lived within that den was very important to it. The fox was fiercely protective of its world.

But then one day, there was a fire. The woods came crashing down in a mess of flaming forage. The fox stayed

within its den, confident that so long as everything it could see within the den remained intact, it could protect

its world.

A week after the fire, the fox was found within its den. Everything in the den was intact. But the fox was dead.

Ichigo stopped and stared into Inoue's eyes. It was a moment before Inoue realized that he was done with his story.

"I'm sorry." Inoue said. "Am I missing something?"

Ichigo smiled. "The fox had missed one thing. It was the one thing in his world that it could not see. The fox did not know that even with everything in his den intact, he could not live with the most important thing in his den."

Inoue's eyes were suddenly opened. "Air." she breathed as the revelation hit her.

"The one most important thing that the fox could not protect." Ichigo repeated solemnly. "It didn't matter that the fire had never come into the den. The fact that the fire existed meant the fox was as good as dead anyway. The fox did not know the importance of his air till it was taken away from him."

Inoue was speechless.

Ichigo said softly, "Inoue you're my air."

He stared intently into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then he stood, and left for the kitchen.

Inoue blinked away some tears, and mentally rebuked herself for letting a made-up fable get to her. She would not notice until that evening, however, that Ichigo had in fact, answered her question with a 'no'.

000

The ride from Uryuu's house was stony silent. Uryuu drove no where in particular. Just round and round a few blocks so Tatsuki could regain her cool. After half an hour of excruciating muteness, Uryuu finally ventured with:

"I'd completely forgotten the plumbing job was today."

Still, more silence. Uryuu snuck a glance at the fuming lady at his side. She tugged at her overcoat and hugged herself harder, choosing to stare out the window than meet Uryuu's eyes.

Uryuu sighed. "I'm sorry." he stated simply.

Tatsuki glared out her window for a few more seconds, then reluctantly, she turned to look at her man. His eyes stared straight ahead, and she could see he found it near impossible to look her in the eye. She was not the only one embarrassed.

Uryuu felt a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently.

"Forget it." Tatsuki said consolingly. "Though I can't say it wasn't your fault. It _was_ your fault."

Uryuu muttered something inaudible.

"You know what." Tatsuki suddenly said, brightly. "Why don't we just get a hotel? Like we always do?"

Uryuu looked at her. "You're still up for this? Even after that encounter back at my place?"

Tatsuki shrugged. "Aren't you?"

Uryuu was silent for a while. Then he started looking out for a U-turn.

000

It was about noon by then, and apart from a number of fading spots on the carpet, Ichigo's living room was looking inhabitable again. Most of the dishes in the kitchen had been washed and water had been mopped up from every spill.

It had taken them a little over two hours to get the place back to acceptable standards.

Still, Matt had not arrived.

Inoue was beginning to worry.

"Maybe I've been to harsh on him these couple of days." Inoue said softly, partly to herself and partly to Ichigo. "I haven't had much time for him and he's a bit of a mama's boy."

"So you've met his parents?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue started to say something and then hesitated. "Come to think of it, I haven't. He's told me that all they ever do is use up their retirement money on traveling."

"But at least you've spoken to them on phone, right?" Ichigo prodded.

Again, Inoue hesitated. "He says they don't believe in technology."

Ichigo chuckled incredulously. "Then how do they travel? By broomstick?"

"By foot."

That took the wind out of Ichigo's sails. "Oh."

"All they do is treck the great outdoors." she added. "His words, not mine."

"You've never met this man's parents and you're ready to marry him?"

Inoue rolled her eyes at him. "Matt's a grown man Ichigo..."

"Could've fooled me."

She punched at him playfully. "He doesn't need his parents consent to marry me."

Ichigo couldn't keep it in him any longer. "Do you really want to marry this man?"

''I already told you yes Ichigo." Inoue said tiredly.

"I don't think you do. I don't even think you want to."

"Oh, you're a mind reader now?"

Ichigo pressed against Inoue's head with two fingers. "Are you kidding? Jean Grey and I go way back." He made a silly humming sound that got Inoue laughing hysterically. "Nope. The very _idea_ of marriage to Matt Peterson scares the hell out of you. It's all in your mind."

Inoue gained control of her laughter, looked Ichigo in the eye and said. "Maybe. But can you read my heart?"

Ichigo stared back, stumped at first.

Inoue smiled smugly. "I thought so."

But Ichigo chuckled and stood. "Hold on a sec." He walked to a drawer and pulled something out.

"I don't need powers to read your heart Inoue." he said, putting a stethoscope to her chest.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked at her meaningfully. "Your heart is pounding."

Try as she might, Inoue couldn't stop her cheeks from turning slightly pink...

There was an awkward pause.

"Why won't you just leave him for me?" Ichigo asked quietly, sadly.

Inoue said sadly back. "I have no reason to."

Another awkward pause.

"Why don't we watch some TV?" Ichigo finally said, his voice croaky. He took of the stethoscope and reached for the remote control.

_"...mayor accepted that it was, most likely, the best for Karakura's economy."_ _a female newscaster was saying. "In other news..." A window opened up beside her, showing what looked a ruined alleyway. "...police are investigating the site of what appears to be a _bomb_ explosion in an alleyway on 55th Street. Witnesses say the explosion took place between the hours of 6 and 7 this morning..."_

"Karakura gets worse and worse every year." Ichigo muttered.

"_Investigators have reported that the burn patterns are unlike any they have ever come across. Residents within the vicinity have already began offering theories to explain the phenomenon."_

_A large man with a flowing beard filled the screen. "It's aliens I tell ya! I saw'em wiff ma own eyes!! There was a light, blue all over, an' smoke all over the place!!"_

_A young lady with a baby. "The spirits have come again! As the prophecies foretold! I saw her: Gaia, our mother, bathed in the purest pale blue light, she has come for her children._

_"Government f-_(bleep)-_in' with our heads again._" _said a clearly shaken man in a tie. "They won't get away with it this time! Jive-motherfu-(_bleep)-_ers_."

_A bright little girl appeared: _"_It's Santa!!"_

_The newscaster was back on screen. "Again, as many as five townspeople have been reported missing since the incident; one unconfirmed man, pronounced dead."_

"Matt." Inoue gasped, rising before Ichigo could even calm her.

"Inoue." Ichigo called after her. He shot up, and ran after her as she fled the apartment. "Inoue!!" She ignored him, running...leaping down stairs...bursting into the streets.

"**Matt!!**" she screamed.

_"Police have reassured the public that they will get to the bottom of this. Until then they would advice that the public be wary of who they interact with. More news on this at 6 pm. _

_Let's take a look at our top stories..."_

000

Tatsuki stared ahead dully as she walked, a map hanging limply from her hand. She sighed and stopped abruptly. Uryuu nearly tripped over a curb.

"I'm tired of this!" Tatsuki complained bitterly. "The universe is against us! I know it! It _hates _us!!"

Uryuu wanted to calm down his girlfriend, but wasn't sure what exactly to say. Truth be told, he was pretty bummed out to. They had spent the last hour and a half, scouring the entire town for a hotel with a vacancy. They had even tried the motels. In one of them, something dark and furry had scurried over Tatsuki's foot at the reception. Uryuu said it was a rat. Tatsuki _swore_ it had wings.

Anyway, regardless of the state of the business, one characteristic ran through all of them: they were all full. Every bloody one of them!

"Why??" Tatsuki yelled up at heaven. "Is it so hard to get laid?!"

Uryuu looked embarrassed as passerbys threw them a mixture of amused and disapproving looks.

"Tatsuki, please calm down."

"No! I won't and you can't make me!" she snapped.

Uryuu pocketed his hands and tried to look like he wasn't the one who'd just been yelled at.

She threw her arms around him, confusing him further. "I just..." she said softly. "...want to kiss you, and touch you and just...hold you..."

Uryuu gulped.

Just as quickly as her arms had flown round his neck, they were suddenly off. "But no! Everything's going wrong, wrong!! Argh!!!" In a fit of frustration, she applied a vicious side kick to a nearby dustbin, and sent it rolling down the street with a dent so deep it could have been made with an axe.

A tiny flame of irrational fear flickered alive in Uryuu's heart. Was Tatsuki loosing it?

"Where's the car?" Tatsuki suddenly said, and Uryuu _knew_ the madness had taken over.

"Tatsuki?"

"Quick!" she began pulling him along. He tried his best to keep up with her.

The second she got him into the car, she straddled him and the clothes started to fly off.

"Tatsuki..." Uryuu tried reasoning. "We're in a car park."

She laughed an eerie laugh. "So? Teenagers do it all the time. We won't get caught."

"That's what you said in your bedroom."

For whatever reason, Tatsuki found this hilarious and began a giggling fit. She laughed and laughed. Then she resumed loving on his neck.

Uryuu's heart sank as she began biting at his shirt buttons, pulling them off one by one.

"Tatsuki..." he tried for the last time.

"Shhh..." she whispered seductively. "This won't hurt a bit." She was only in pants and a bra now. Leisurely, she began slipping an arm out of her bra. The bra was almost completely off when...

"Hold on..." she said.

Uryuu's breathing became regular again. "Wh...what is it?"

"Is that Matt?"

She allowed him to sit up and look out the window. "That _is_ Matt." he said in wonder.

And it was. From Uryuu's car, they could just make out the mass of blue hair bobbing up and down, weaving through the crowd on the opposite sidewalk.

"We have to follow him!" Tatsuki declared.

Uryuu had never been more confused in his life. "We do?" One second she was ready-to-go, the next second she was ready to _go_.

"Come'on." she whispered, about to put her clothes back on.

But she was a second or two too late.

There was a knock on the glass behind them. They struggled to turn around in the cramped space.

Oh shit.

A police officer stood at the window, gesturing for them to roll down the window.

Oh shit.

"Hello officer." Tatsuki said cheerily, trying to look like she hadn't just been about to screw in a public area. Her bra was kind of a dead give-away though. "Nice day, eh?"

The officer bent over so they could see her face. She was a woman; a sickly looking thing if they ever did see one. She made them wonder how the heck she had made it into the force in the first place (and if their streets were safe, for that matter). She was the kind that had not been laid in years. Tatsuki and Uryuu's kind did not just piss her off, they made her downright _sick_.

"You're going to have to step out of the car ma'am. You too, four-eyes."

"Oh?" Tatsuki tried to keep up the cute charade. "Whatever for?"

The officer's eyes flashed pure evil. "You're coming downtown with me."

Oh shit.

000

"**Matt!!**"

Inoue's cry rang out in the streets.

"**Matt!!**"

Ichigo had longed stopped trying. There had been a point where Inoue's hysteria had compelled him to join her in calling for her fiance. But eventually common sense had settled in and he had ceased yelling, choosing instead to follow silently after his ex down streets and into alleyways.

It was fast approaching four pm, and even Inoue was tiring, her cry growing weaker and weaker with each call.

Finally after their hours of unfruitful searching, she stopped, bent over and panted heavily for the next five minutes. Ichigo came from behind her, and placed a jacket over her shoulders. She had come out without an overcoat of any kind.

"I can't believe it's taken me this long to try to find him." Inoue panted, sounding miserable.

Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine."

She stood and faced him. "But what if he isn't Ichigo? How could I live with myself? He's like a child sometimes and I should have kept an eye on him. Now what am I going to say when his parents _finally _call me. They finally call me, and all I have for them is: 'I lost your son in Japan?!'""

"We'll find him Inoue, okay?" Ichigo assured.

"But..."

"Inoue!" Ichigo took hold of her and gave her a good shaking. She quietened and stared into Ichigo's eyes, her eyes glistening. Carefully, Ichigo said: "I want you to trust me, okay?"

Inoue shuddered, sniffed, and nodded.

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She held on, letting his shirt soak up the wetness that brimmed at her eyes.

Suddenly she tore herself from him. "**Matt!!!**" She flew past him.

Ichigo turned around just in time to see her throw herself into the arms of a blue-haired man. He watched them hug for a time longer than Ichigo would later care to recollect.

As Ichigo turned around to begin heading back to his home, he heard Matt call his name.

Ichigo turned around. The engaged couple were still in an embrace, but over Inoue's shoulder, Matt gave Ichigo a small very grateful thumbs-up. **Thank you**, he mouthed.

Ichigo's smile was so weak it was barely noticeable.

Then he started home.

000

The door swung gently in, and a very tired looking Tatsuki and Uryuu stepped into Ichigo's apartment. Chad followed after them, Coco at his heels whining softly.

"Thanks for bailing us out, Chad." Tatsuki said weakly.

Chad grunted. "My pleasure." He went on his knees to rub Coco's fur. "If you don't mind though, I want to walk around the block a few times with Coco. You two will be fine right?"

Tatsuki nodded for both of them. And soon, they were alone.

The two stood at the door, neither of them wanting to sit down till they had cleared the air.

...

"I'm sorry." Tatsuki whispered.

Uryuu gazed into her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm sorry for getting us caught here. And for getting us arrested." Tatsuki continued. "It's just...I've wanted to say something to you for these few...breathtaking years we've been together. I've wanted to say it for so long." Her speech quickened. "But you know, we kept having all this sex, and soon that was the only way I knew how...how to say it. So I've wanted to say it all day today..." She stuttered. "But I couldn't. I didn't want to scare you away. So I've tried to show you how I feel and-and-and everything's just gone wrong and..."

"I love you." Uryuu interrupted.

Tatsuki fell silent.

"Is that what you wanted to say?" Uryuu said, avoiding her eyes from embarrassment. "I know we never have the time, because of our jobs and whatnot, and there's only a one in a million chance of us working, but I thought you should know that..." he swallowed. "...I love you Arisawa Tatsuki."

A lull in their conversation stretched for a number of seconds.

Absolute silence.

"Can you hear that?" Tatsuki whispered, tearing.

Uryuu shook his head. "I don't hear anything. I don't think anyone is home."

"Exactly."

And then she kissed him...

_All the world_

He kissed back...

_Is but a child_

Her arms slipped round his neck and suddenly she was in his arms like a bride...

_Screaming over all your words_

Upstairs...

_No one hears your pain_

In bed...

_They're way too busy for concern_

A shirt came off...

_And the days_

_Become weeks_

A bra flew off...

_And the months turn into years_

Kissing intensified...

_You gotta know by now_

Temperatures rose.

_That only God sees all those tears._

A block away, Ichigo walked...

_When you cry_

His head hung, his eyes glazed...

_Cause it hurts_

He looked to his left...

_Doesn't mean that you're not heard_

A couple on a bench, laughed, heads inches from each other...

_Because aloud in heaven_

And to his right...

_The angels cry with you_

A little boy handed a tiny flower to girl...

_When you cry_

_Cause it hurts_

_Doesn't mean that you're not heard_

_Because aloud in heaven_

_The angels cry with you_

Ichigo finally reached the place he'd been walking to. It was not home. It was a river bank. The riverbank on which he had said goodbye to Inoue ten years ago.

And he just stood there.

_Because aloud in heaven_

_The angels cry with you_

Kurosaki Ichigo did not go home till hours later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of chapter!! Was the song thing a little too cheesy? I sort of felt that way by the end of this thing. But I didn't have the heart to take it out. I love that song so._

_Since this chapter's longer than what I usually produce, there're probably the most abominable mistakes upthere somewhere. Please let me know about them anywhere you can: review page, email, message...anything..._

_I really hope you all enjoyed it!! And...*puts foot down*...NO! I will NOT allow anyone to leave this page without telling me what they thought of this chapter! I spent an entire day on this (literally)! I positively refuse!!_

_*suddenly looks rather meek* Eh-heh, I'm just kidding around. If you don't want to review, you absolutely don't have to. 's hitcounter can suffice...I guess...(*whispers* Seriously, though: review...)_

_Until the next chapter: Thanks! Peace! I'm out!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay I know this chapter is overdue. Sorry. You think after high school, there'll be all the time in the world, and then you realize the world wants all that time back. It expects you to take this time to do some growing up. Expectant bastard. _{-D

_Anyway, because I've been in such a rush to finish this for you guys, I've done NO proofreading whatsoever. _

_PLEASE let me know about any and all mistakes you come across and I'll change it in the blink of an eye. Also many thanks to __**Toukai Ikkitousen **__for the idea for the previous chapter to get Ichigo to read Inoue's heart with a stethoscope. Also thanks to __**akito kyo **__for pointing out many errors and sending me long emails to read (keep 'em coming. You have no idea how I love it when my reviews are more than just a couple of lines). _

_Thanks to __**Arwen Mimosa **__for the correction on Inoue's hair dye (hair dye can't wash out that quickly folks). She also sends me long emails to soothe my tired fic-reading eyes._

_Finally, thanks to __**zeronorth **__for all the encouragement!_

_I value all you guys who take time to review!_

_Mmmuah!_

_Enjoy._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**9**

**December 24th**

The bar was the epitome of the word sleazy. It was a trophy to every run-down, dank, alcohol saturated, cigarette-smoke pregnant social watering hole on the face of the planet. It was the kind of place where the beer was watered down at a ratio of 2 to 1 (2 representing the water, not the beer). It was the kind of place where the complementary pretzels served to you were the very same ones served to your grandfather; they were so hard, a couple had been used in a bar fight once. The guy who'd used said pretzels had won.

It was in such a bar as this that three kids found themselves on the 24th of December, cracking profane jokes and guzzling down thin beer. All three were in their early twenties. All three still lived with their mothers. And all three had forgotten what full beer tasted like. They fantasized about it every now and again though. All three were working their asses off through college, and being the alcohol dependent souls that they were, quality beer was way out of their budget...especially in the quantities they threw back the stuff.

Anyway, on that particularly frosty morning, four dirty mugs of watered down beer sat on their table. Three of them were half full (or half empty, as one of the three saw it). A casual observer would have easily been able to guess that the three men were awaiting someone. But there were no casual observers as it was 9 in the morning, and if not for the burly bartender the three would have been the only people in the room.

The three guys went by the names of Rusty, Crusty and Hiraku. Not so coincidentally, they all attended they same college. They were back home in Karakura for the shortest break imaginable and they were determined to make the most of it. The most of it, of course, being spending all their time laughing it up with each other, getting buzzed.

"Hey, want to hear a joke?" Rusty said. Rusty was the clown. Imagine the dirtiest joke you've ever heard, told to you by a friend of a cousin of your neighbour's aunt's best friend's twin sister. Rusty had heard it. Perhaps he had even invented it. Half his jokes had been banned in at least five countries.

"Sure." Crusty burped. Crusty was Rusty's best friend. He was the lazy one. All three were lazy but Crusty had perfected the very art of laziness. Combining 'sure' and his burp was an example of that art. That way he didn't have to take the time to do each separately.

"Bet we've already heard it." Hiraku complained under his breath. He was the pessimist. His mother didn't want him in the house because all he did was badger her with how she was never going to win at the lottery and so she might as well stop wasting her money on tickets. Sure enough, she'd never won the damned thing.

Rusty leaned in. "Okay, here it goes...this dude steps into a bar right, and he's got these three frogs..."

"Nah, you told us that one already." Crusty interrupted. "Is it the one with the chick and the bed?"

Rusty frowned. "Fuck it. I'm running out of jokes."

"No." Hiraku said with a sigh. "All your jokes are just basically the same thing."

"I'm in a slump." Rusty realized with a look of surprise. "We need new jokes. Or at least, a new story. Something to crack us up real good."

"Speaking of crack, where the fuck is that kid!" Crusty said, throwing a look in the direction of the entrance. "When I called him, he said he'd be here an hour ago."

"And 'crack' relates to this...how?" Hiraku asked.

"It's what I'll do to his head if he doesn't remember to bring the sandwiches." Crusty said. "I'm starving here."

"You could always try the pretzels."

"Ha, ha."

Just then, a figure hurried through the door, taking a seat at their table. The figure took off his hood, revealing his freckled pleasantly flushed face. "Hi everybody." he greeted. "It sure is freezing outside." He laughed cheerfully.

Hirako frowned disapprovingly at all this cheer. "What the fuck? We haven't seen you in days. And all you have for us is 'It sure is freezing outside'?"

"Where are my sandwiches?" Crusty demanded.

"Relax. They're right here." the newcomer said, pulling out a paper bag from inside his jacket. He threw it across the table to Crusty.

Crusty began devouring.

Rusty took a long good look at the newcomer. Then he said "Are you still wearing that shirt?"

Beneath the jacket, the newcomer wore a customized shirt. The shirt said: Party Naked.

Party Naked guy smiled. "I have seven of these. So what're we doing today?"

"Oh now he asks us." Hirako said sourly. "Where have _you_ been whilst we've been having fun doing nothing?"

Their friend smiled slyly. "I was hoping you'd ask me that. Guess where I've been."

A vein popped up on Rusty's forehead. "Don't be an idiot! We just asked you that!!"

"You'd never have guessed anyway." Party Naked guy sniffed haughtily. He folded his arms. "I've been crashing a party."

This bit of news snatched the interest of his friends.

"For two days?" Crusty said in surprise. "This party must be something wild, huh?"

"Nah, actually it's pretty dull." their friend confessed with a laugh. "But there's something about the people that I like. Sure there're no naked chicks..."

"No naked chicks?" the others repeated in extreme disappointment.

"...but at least its fun. Plus the food isn't just dip and Cheez-its." Naked guy said. "Real food. With champagne."

The others groaned.

"Why the fuck are you even telling us this?" Rusty complained. "Nothing ever happens at those prissy ass parties."

"Yeah." Crusty added. "They're parties, you know. Not: par-tays."

Naked guy leaned in with a secretive smile. "Or are they?"

"Come'on." Rusty objected beforehand with a look of mild disgust. "You're not honestly going to try to convince us that this party is anything more than what it is."

"No I'm not."

Rusty relaxed.

"I'm going to let you decide for yourself." Naked guy added.

That merited another groan.

"Behold king of the douche bags everybody." Hirako said.

Naked guy ignored him. "What have we always used to rate how good a party was?"

This was an easy question. The other three answered simultaneously. "The fight."

"Yup." Naked guy said. "No party's a party without at least one fight. The rowdier, the better. The crazier, the funner to laugh our asses off about."

Hirako looked bored. "Yeah, I'm sure their diplomatic squabbles were exciting."

Naked guy grinned. "On the contrary, last night, I saw the _fucking _greatest fight of my life."

Silence. Suddenly, all three rested their elbows on the table, leaning in. Naked guy was beginning to win the interest of his friends.

Naked guy folded his arms, smug about how suddenly he was the centre of attention. He took a deep breath. And began.

"Okay, there're these two guys at the party, right? A red-head and this freak with blue-hair."

His friends nodded following.

Naked guy nodded with a dirty grin. "Well...last night, they got into a fight..."

000

_December 23rd_

December 23rd began on the oddest note for Kurosaki Ichigo. Firstly because, he didn't wake up in the manner he usually did. That morning, his wake up call was a little...um...different.

Something cold and wet rubbed at Ichigo's face repeatedly. Then suddenly it was replaced with a moist warmth that flickered across his face. Ichigo groaned and pried an eye open. Something white and fuzzy filled his field of vision. His vision sharpened.

Coco.

The sheepdog barked right into his face and Ichigo was immediately wide awake, pulling away.

"WHAT THE...!?!"

"Mornin' Ichigo!!!" Keigo's voice came from above.

The cheerful greeting sent throbbing ripples through Ichigo's brain. He tried to look up at his friend but, "Oh the light..." Ichigo groaned pathetically. He tried to sit up in his couch. And bumped his elbow into something soft.

"Mornin'!" It was Matsumoto's voice this time.

Ichigo's jaw dropped as he realized that the red-haired woman was sitting at the edge of the very couch he was sleeping in. And oh God, his elbow had prodded her tooshie!

"Naughty boy." Matsumoto teased. "What, no dinner? No movie?"

Ichigo, too sleepy to be outraged, simply sat up _without_ making contact with any of the woman's body parts.

"Oh what the hell..." Ichigo muttered.

Like yesterday, his living room was once again brimming with the free-loaders. Every seat was filled with coffee/tea/sake drinking people, and the heavenly aroma of pancakes filled the air. The sound of chatter was also becoming more and more distinct as Ichigo's thinking cleared.

"It's breakfast time already?" Ichigo croaked. "Who let you guys in?"

"Your little sister." Keigo said, taking a seat at Ichigo's feet.

Which one?, Ichigo wanted to ask. But to tell the truth, he already knew the answer. Yuzu. Come to think of it, he had hardly seen her the whole of yesterday. Had she slept the whole day?

"Somebody please get me a coffee." Ichigo whispered as he withdrew his feet from his duvet and swung them off the couch, a little embarrassed that he was still in his pyjamas. Coco spread his toasty body over Ichigo's cold feet, and for the first time Ichigo was grateful for the mutt.

Out of nowhere, Tatsuki appeared with a steaming cup on a saucer.

A little taken aback by the speedy service, Ichigo hesitated before receiving his drink. "Thank you." Ichigo croaked. He sipped. And raised an eyebrow. Was that chocolate he could taste in his coffee?

"Rukia made that." Tatsuki explained. "Her first coffee. Cute eh?" She got herself a chair and took a seat right in front of Ichigo.

"Not bad." Ichigo said with a sigh of satisfaction. "God my head hurts."

"Well I'm sure it's not to blame on all this _sake_ you had last night." Tatsuki replied sarcastically, holding up an empty bottle sitting at the foot of the couch.

"In my defense, that bottle was already half empty." Ichigo grumbled.

Tatsuki stared at her friend till she had caught his eye.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"What happened yesterday?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "What d'you mean what happened yesterday?"

"I mean with you and Inoue."

Ichigo wondered if she was bluffing or if Inoue really had told her something. Already? Was the girl-talk network that fast?

"You don't have to think it over, Ichigo." Tatsuki said. "Yes, I do know something's wrong. No, she didn't tell me. She didn't have to."

Ichigo gave up. "Ok, you're right. But you have tell me how you found out."

Tatsuki looked hesitant. Then she stood. "Fine. Take a walk with me then."

Ichigo reluctantly rose from his 'bed' and followed the ebony haired girl. She led him to the door of the kitchen.

"There." she nodded in the direction of the centre table.

The kitchen was crowded but Ichigo didn't even need to follow her eyes. Immediately, he noticed the mess of blue hair at the other end of the centre table. Then he watched in disorientation as Inoue, in an apron, brought him a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk. She hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she returned to the stove, leaving her fiance grinning with pleasure like a happy 8 year-old.

All of a sudden, Ichigo began to feel as tired as when he'd woken up. "Please tell me this is a bad dream."

"She's been like that all morning." Tatsuki said ominously, like they were witnessing first hand, the effects of a rare mental disease. "Sweet, groveling, all over him..."

Ichigo wanted to throw up. "_Why???_"

Tatsuki glared accusingly at him. "Well maybe if you tell me what happened the other day, I could figure it out!"

Ichigo watched Inoue pass by her fiance. She stopped and dabbed at the corners of his mouth with a napkin, beaming at him before moving on.

"This has got be a nightmare." Ichigo muttered, preferring to delude himself. "Shouldn't have drank all that damned _sake_."

"Spit it out Ichigo." Tatsuki ordered.

"Okay okay."

They returned to the living room, then decided to go outside the apartment for some privacy instead. And there in the corridor, Ichigo recounted to her everything that had taken place the previous day, making sure to leave out the part where he had retired to the river bank to mope like a sore loser. His story left Tatsuki with a thoughtful look on her face, her eyes downcast.

"I see what's going on here." she said, more to herself than Ichigo, her eyes still downcast.

"You do?"

Tatsuki nodded solemnly, before looking up. She gestured to him to come closer.

He did.

Closer.

He did, till his ear were practically resting on Tatsuki's lips.

Then...Tatsuki landed a painful blow on his shoulder!

"What the f..." Ichigo yelled.

"Don't 'what the f...' me." Tatsuki yelled back. "What the hell are you _doing_?? The girl's engaged to be _married_!!"

Ichigo's nostrils flared. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Tatsuki's eyes flashed. "Men! Ignorant! All of you!! Don't you know you're giving her pre-wedding jitters!" It wasn't a question.

"You're saying..."

"I'm saying." Tatsuki firmly explained. "That with all your mushy moments and cute stories of foxes and air, she's beginning to doubt her love for him! Now she's going to extremes just to prove to herself that she's still in love with him. It'll all be your fault if she abandons him at the altar."

Ichigo was beginning to understand. He scratched at his hair sheepishly. "Is that such a bad thing?" he joked.

Tatsuki threw a steely glare at him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you're officially _un_invited to their wedding."

"I was never invited in the first place. When is it anyway?"

"Spring." Tatsuki poked at Ichigo's nose with a finger. "I'll be her maid of honour. I'll be in charge of invites. Don't bother checking the mail."

Ichigo pocketed his hands and looked away. "Big deal. I won't be coming anyway."

Tatsuki heard the hurt in his voice in the last statement, and she softened. "Ichigo..." she took his face in a hand and redirected his gaze to her, searching his angry eyes. "This is hard for you. I won't even give you all that bull about knowing how you feel. Just remember that if Inoue's in love with this man- and we have to assume she is, she's marrying the damn guy- then you've got to be ready to let go of her. If you really love her, you'll let her be happy."

"Touching as your cliche speech is...." Ichigo said. "...shouldn't we be worried about the long term here? If she's having doubts maybe she's not in love with the guy."

"I'm saying stay out of the way Kurosaki Ichigo." Tatsuki warned. "You interfering can only end badly. I want you to promise me you'll stay out of the way."

"What?"

"Promise me." Tatsuki repeated.

"Fine, fine, sheesh." Ichigo muttered.

Tatsuki still stared at him, as if wanting to assure herself she'd been taken seriously. Then she said "Good. I've got to get inside. I need to remind Rukia to heat the _miso_ soup for Renji and Uryuu. They wanted a more traditional breakfast this morning."

Ichigo's eyes lit. "Speaking of Renji and Uryuu, where are those two anyway?"

Tatsuki opened the door. "Yeah, you were asleep weren't you? Yuzu announced today's activity you know?"

"Yeah, Tatsuki, that sort of doesn't answer my question."

"They're out."

"Out where?"

"Out shopping.''

"Shopping for _what_?" Ichigo asked, exasperated.

Tatsuki smiled, enjoying how easy it was to piss him off. "Two words: Ice lacrosse."

000

Renji held up a black boot to his face and regarded the slender gleaming blade attached to it. Shit, he could see his reflection in the damn thing!

"Let me get this straight." Renji said. "You're supposed to wear these and race over _ice_ with'em?!"

"Precisely." Uryuu muttered absentmindedly as his eyes meticulously inspected the hurriedly put together list of shoe sizes he'd been given that morning.

The two were in a sports and rental shop called _Tempest _somewhere down in Komatsu, East Karakura. The large store boasted of the widest variety of sporting equipment as well the largest numbers in stock. So of course, when the guys needed to rent 25 ice skates, 25 lacrosse sticks and 25 matching bicycle helmets at unbeatable prices, they wasted time no where else. But suddenly Renji was beginning to wish they hadn't found this place after all.

"Can _you_ skate, Uryuu?" Renji asked, still eyeing the equipment skeptically, like it was going to slash at his neck any second.

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "I've never actually attempted to but it can't be much different from my _Hirenkyaku_. It ought to be easy enough to master."

Renji's face didn't reflect Uryuu's confidence.

"Fucking human sport." Renji grumbled.

"You mean 'sports'." Uryuu corrected as they wheeled two full trolleys down to the checkout point. "We have lacrosse sticks and bicycle helmets as well. Those two pieces are meant for different sports."

"We're combining three sports?" Renji asked in surprise. "Is that allowed?"

"Anything is allowed." Uryuu answered. They had reached the checkout. He reached into his jacket for a credit card. "And anyway, we're not combining the three sports. We're just combining the three equipment. It'll still be essentially lacrosse we'll be playing this afternoon."

Renji nodded, though not understanding a word. To understand, Renji would actually need to know how lacrosse was played in the first place. Which he did not.

"They'll have them delivered to Ichigo's at 4 pm." Uryuu informed Renji after talking to the salesman. "The car's too small of this many things." So they thanked the salesman and left the shop.

Just as they stepped out unto the pavement, into the cold rush of activity of Christmas in Karakura, It hit them. The feeling. As always it sent a sinking feeling through both men, stunning them for a moment...but only for a moment.

Because for the two, It was, in fact, nothing new! Even without having to affirm that they were discussing the same thing....

"It's here again, isn't it?" Uryuu managed to say, his throat dry from the fear that enveloped him every time he had to endure this feeling.

The two men stood there, staring into the skies, the only stationary bodies in the stream of rushing townspeople

Renji grunted his consent. "It's showed up more than usual these past couple of days. It's getting confident. Cocky bastard."

They remained still. Despite the bustle surrounding them. Ignoring the few shoves they received from hurried pedestrians. They remained still and stared into the sky. Because they knew _It_ was watching them.

_It_ was waiting.

000

November 1st: The feeling had first hit every person in Karakura with the minutest shred of spiritual energy. It had been at very early in the morning, somewhere between the hours of 1 and 2 am.

Most people had awoken to it. Kurosaki Ichigo had not.

The feeling had not lasted for more than a minute. It had been dreadful but fleeting. Soon it was brushed off.

November 28th: The feeling returned. This time it hit harder, forcing many to open their eyes and accept the reality that something..._evil..._was out there. Soul Society had tried desperately to pinpoint the reiatsu within the short, short moment of that second incident. They had been unsuccessful because soon it was gone. However, at least they knew something by the end of the incident. This was no hollow. And even..._Arrancar..._could it be called _Arrancar..._? Could it really?

Again, Kurosaki Ichigo had been asleep.

December 10th: Ishida Uryuu touched down in Tokyo. The time was 4 am. Again, the feeling payed a visit to Karakura town. Uryuu noticed it...the _wrongness_ of it...the second he was off the plane. When the feeling left, he assumed a random shinigami had taken care of it.

That was untrue.

Guess where Kurosaki Ichigo had been.

December 16th: A 9 year old girl was shot in the park at 1 am. She had run away from home and had been missing since afternoon. She was rushed to the hospital. Complications arose and the night nurses could do little. A surgeon was called in. The surgeon recognized the girl and after the surgery, asked that her family physician be informed immediately. And so Kurosaki Ichigo was awoken at 3 am.

He missed the feeling by a whisker. It had occurred at 2:55 am.

December 19th: Uryuu woke up to the feeling. He paced his apartment, worrying about whether or not to go after the feeling. It had been so long since he had done any battling of any kind. Years. He wondered why the feeling was so different. He wondered why Urahara was not rounding them up since it felt so unusual. He wondered if he was the only one who felt it, and if he was actually going crazy because there was no feeling. He wondered why he had heard nothing from Kurosaki, and if that meant that there was, in fact, nothing to worry about. Then he wondered where Kurosaki was.

Kurosaki Ichigo was in bed. In 2 hours he would be awoken by Renji.

December 22nd: A few hours before dawn. This time the feeling spanned a record total of 3 hours. It was like a hint applied with a sledge hammer.

It was early that morning, that Kurosaki Ichigo _finally_ first felt the feeling outside of Karakura Airport.

It had taken him long enough...

000

Renji and Uryuu were there on the sidewalk for a couple of minutes. Then simultaneously, they looked down and at each other. There feeling was lifting.

"Fuck." Renji said, simply for saying it sake.

Uryuu concurred.

"Can't wait till they find that thing and slice its fucking head off." Renji muttered. "'Cause if they don't, _I_ will. Fuckin' creepy."

Just then, they felt a _reiatsu_, a different kind of _reiatsu_ this time. It felt familiar. And it seemed to be approaching them...from...

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Renji said amazed, turning around to see the child prodigy approach them. He was in his haori, and a bloody sword hung in his grasp.

"Renji. Uryuu." Hitsugaya greeted, his eyes betraying no emotions as usual.

The two men stared at the scarlet dripping blade in the boy's possession. Would he say nothing of it? Apparently not.

"Did you just...kill..." Uryuu asked, searching for a more appropriate word at first, then settling for "..._It_?"

Hitsugaya, with one broad sweep of his sword, flicked the blood off. "Regrettably, no." His icy demeanor however told that whoever he'd just dismembered would beg to differ. "For two days now, I have had to interrogate human souls and some very uncooperative Gillian arrancar."

Even after Aizen's defeat, the effects of his _Hogyoku _experiments had lingered and they came across the occasional arrancar, though more than half the time, they were of weak Gillian class. Hitsugaya added "Soul Society wants me to get some leads on this new phenomenon."

"Well, that must suck." Renji said. "So much for the Christmas experience."

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Actually, I'm rather grateful for it. You know, since..." His sentence trailed off. But his listeners knew exactly what he was talking about.

Renji sighed, embarrassed about this situation. He hated having to say sissy stuff like this: "Hitsugaya-taichou, she was perfectly fine. She forgave you a long time ago, and anyway it wasn't your fault. Her words."

Since Rukia's near accident, Hitsugaya had been unable to face the pregnant shinigami. He had returned to the horrifying news that she had almost been hit by an out of control cab. Of course, he had apologized to her as soon as she'd regained consciousness. But it had been impossible for him to stick around afterwards. He had not felt so much like he had failed a person since...well...since Hinamori.

"This work is keeping me busy." Hitsugaya said. "But its yielding no results. And anyway, I think this investigation has more to it than just an unidentified _reiatsu_. At first I thought I was imagining it. But after paying more attention to the _reiatsu_, I noticed that it wasn't just one _reiatsu_ I was feeling..."

Uryuu frowned. "You're saying..."

"I'm saying there are _two_ _reiatsu_." Hitsugaya explained, his voice dark.

Worry filled the other two as they suddenly began to contemplate all the possibilities. Two..._things_ out there. It did not sound good.

"The first one is the dominant one." Hitsugaya explained. "It's..._the feeling._ Its cold. Its dark. I still have no idea what it is."

A passing by woman gave Uryuu and Renji an odd look.

Hitsugaya continued. "But it's the second one that might be our clue to all this. Or perhaps has nothing to do with this at all..."

Another passerby, a man this time, gave the two listeners a disapproving look. Renji raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was _his_ problem?

"...the second _reiatsu _always activates seconds after the first _reiatsu_ does." Hitsugaya was still explaining, ignoring the strange looks that more and more people were giving Hitsugaya and Uryuu. "It's the recessive _reiatsu_. Without careful attention, you can hardly recognize it, much less tell it apart from the dominant _reiatsu_."

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Renji finally voiced, glaring at a woman who had scurried past them like they were diseased.

"I believe this second _reiatsu_ might give us a lead because..." Hitsugaya said, not breaking in the least. "Because this _reiatsu_ is familiar. We know it. Very well." He paused for effect. "This_ reiatsu_ is the presence of a..."

"WHAT THE FUCK R'Y'ALL STARING AT DAMMIT?!" Renji finally couldn't take it anymore!! They were driving him nuts!!

Even Uryuu's attention had been lost by now. He was looking over his shoulder, trying to take a look at his own back in case somehow a prank post-it of some kind had been attached to him.

"But..." Hitsugaya stuttered, genuinely surprised at how abruptly his build-up had been interrupted. "...I was just about to say the _reiatsu_ belonged to a..."

But Renji was grabbing at the collar of a passing by teenager. "WHAT'S _YOUR_ PROBLEM, PUNK?!?" He spat.

Hitsugaya sighed. Perhaps he should have reminded them that he was not in his _gigai_. For the past ten or so minutes, the two men had probably looked like a couple of loonies talking to the air. Should he tell them?

No. This would be punishment for interrupting such a good suspense build-up.

He would have to tell them later.

000

At Ichigo's house, there was an ongoing bustle, though it was not the kind Ichigo was used to. This time, the numerous guests weren't hard at work ruining his home. Instead, they were cleaning it up!

"Let me take this." Tsukabishi said, relieving Ichigo of a dirty plate.

Ichigo blinked. "Uh...thanks...I guess." He had not even realized Urahara's burly shop assistant was here as well. That would imply that Jinta and Ururu were here somewhere as well. Guess when you invited one of them, you invited all of them. How the heck did all these people fit into his apartment anyway??

Ichigo found Tatsuki in the kitchen, drying some recently rinsed plates.

"Am I dying and don't know it yet?" Ichigo asked her.

She gave him a look of mixed incredulity and amusement. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You guys are actually cleaning after yourselves."

"Ooh." Tatsuki said with a smile, returning attention to her dishes. "I guess we deserve that. We have been a bunch of slobs, haven't we?"

"I would say no but..." Ichigo paused. "Um...actually, I just won't say no."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and threw him a napkin. "Well we're not your freakin' room service. Make yourself useful and help me out here."

Ichigo got beside his friend and grabbed a dripping plate. "Who organized all this? I mean...it sure can't be _you_- argh!" The words were hardly out of his mouth before Tatsuki had soapy suds coming his way.

"No it wasn't me, but its not because I can't!" Tatsuki added, trying hard to frown genuinely.

"Who was it then?"

Tatsuki hesitated. "Um...Rangiku."

"You're telling me that Matsumoto got you all to clean up my house?"

Tatsuki didn't look at him when she answered. "Uh-huh."

Ichigo looked heavenward. "Come'on Tatsuki. "

"You don't buy it?"

"Maybe if you said Chad."

"Okay, then him..."

"Tatsuki."

"...fine! It was Matt."

Ichigo was stunned. "Matt?" He finally said. "Why would he...?"

"Because he's a good guy and likes you?" she suggested and gave Ichigo a hard look.

Ichigo froze as he considered what Tatsuki had said. "Likes me? That's not good. That complicates things."

"Things like how you're going to break them up?"

"I'm not going to break them up." Ichigo muttered. "You don't honestly believe I can do that, do you? Don't you even trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust." Tatsuki said. "It's your heart I don't trust. I'm scared it's going to have you doing something stupid."

"Well you can relax." Ichigo said, and wiped his hands off the napkin. The dishes were done. "Geez, I'm not a jackass. Why are you on my case so much today?"

Tatsuki was quiet as she also wiped her hands, contemplating whether or not telling him would be a good idea. Then she said "Because of today's activity."

Ichigo shrugged. "We're playing ice lacrosse. Big deal."

"Oh come'on, Ichigo." Tatsuki said, putting her hands on her hips. Honestly! "Do you really think that's all we're going to do? Christmas music, an ice rink and two lovebirds? Its an equation for romance. Can you really stand there and watch Inoue and Matt slow skate to _The Christmas Song_."

Ichigo hesitated. Then he folded his arms determinedly. "Yes."

Tatsuki cocked her head. "Yes?"

"Yes." Ichigo said. He sighed like this was such a bother. "Yes, it's time to get over this. I'll bear it."

"Even with no one to skate with?"

"Who says I'll have no one to skate with?"

"Look around Ichigo. Everyone's got somebody but you."

"I've got _you_."

Tatsuki suddenly stopped talking. Then she laughed nervously and ran her hand over her hair. "Yeah, about that. I haven't told you yet, but Uryuu...is sort of...my boyfriend."

Ichigo pursed his lips.

"Sorry, I know I should have told you."

"So I'm going to be skating alone?"

"Not alone. Tsukabishi'll be alone too."

Normally Ichigo wouldn't have given two craps about whether or not he was going to be skating with someone. But somehow this Christmas was turning his indifference around. The season simply wasn't a favourite to the loner. Not having anyone at all at an ice rink during Christmas was like line dancing with yourself. It was plain ridiculous and honestly, a tad bit sad.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Who cares if I'm alone? It's just one night right?" Ichigo said, trying to show a little bit of that classic indifference Tatsuki had grown up with. He didn't pull it off too convincingly though.

But perhaps this wasn't the best time for pity. Pity would only destroy his pride further. So Tatsuki left it at that, simply nodding and giving her friend a smile.

Right on cue, Yuzu's voice from the living room. "Half an hour, people, then we start for _Karasu_ river!"

Ichigo sighed. "Wish me luck."

Tatsuki said nothing. But in her heart, she obeyed.

000

_Breathe, skate, breathe, skate..._

Ichigo mentally coached, trailing vaporous breath as he skated in a wide arc. The mantra had little to do with anything because _one-_ Ichigo was a good skater, _two-_ he had no problem breathing in cold weather and _three- _it was really no challenge combining both tasks, but God, Ichigo needed _something_ to keep his mind off Matt and Inoue.

The engaged couple were somewhere on that very river, holding hands and slow skating to _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_, which was blaring over the ice rink.

Tatsuki had been right.

There had already been couples on the ice when they had arrived. Couples. Not a single person alone. Christmas trees flanked the river and fairy lights blinked in the grass. Winter, and by 4:30, darkness was already beginning to fall. Twilight in the winter was absolute magic when the weather was right, and soon Ichigo was wishing the atmosphere was so damned romantic.

In spite of all these, Ichigo had stuck around, circling the rink a few times and trying to act like he it didn't bother him that he had no one to skate with and that he was having a smashing time. Yuzu was busy counting out lacrosse sticks and helmets with Renji. Rukia wasn't doing any skating in her condition. Not while pregnant. So she sat on a bench on the bank, watching them with interest.

Thankfully, Yuzu brought the lovey-dovey-ness to an end soon enough.

"Okay enough with the mush everybody." she said, skating out unto the ice. "There'll be more time for that after the game."

Ichigo winced at that last statement.

"Everybody please follow me." Yuzu called. She began leading their group further down the river, away from the couples they had come to meet.

Renji began handing out lacrosse sticks and helmets.

"Ok..." Yuzu explained. "We're simply going to divide ourselves into two teams. The ball will be in the possession of one of those teams. What you must do is work to get the ball from the other team. For every minute a team can keep a ball, they win a point. We're playing for half an hour. At the end of the time, the team with the most points wins. Simple right?"

"Who's keeping time?" somebody called out.

"I am." Yuzu said, pulling out a stopwatch.

From nowhere, Isshin suddenly appeared at Ichigo's side, throwing his arm around his son's neck and well near killing him with a squeeze. "We'll show'em our super duper father-son lacrosse combo, won't we Ichigo?!!!"

Ichigo choked and tried to pull out of the headlock. "Dad!! I don't even know what you're talking about!!!! Let go of me dammit!!!"

Yuzu smiled at her father and brother, then resumed talking. "Check your lacrosse sticks. If yours has a red or green bandanna wrapped around it, congratulations, you're team captain."

Everyone began checking their sticks.

Ichigo's dad let out a deep barbaric guffaw. "I'm Red team captain!! Bow at my mercy Green team!!!!" He said with a large evil grin, his bandanna already around his head.

"Dad." Yuzu said gently. "We haven't picked teams yet."

"Oh."

Ichigo heard Inoue's voice going. "I've got the Green bandanna." Ichigo turned just in time to watch Matt help her tie said bandanna around her neck. He gritted his teeth.

Well at least, the captains hadn't turned out to be Matt and him. That would have been a bit too convenient.

But with the worst possible timing, Isshin suddenly yelled. "Ah! Inoue-chan!! A worthy opponent. And I would be terrified!!" Then to Ichigo's horror, the crazy man yanked him closer so that his neck was once again in his father's crushing hug. "I would be terrified if only I didn't have my _kick-ass_ son here as my CO-CAPTAIN!!!!"

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "No!! We haven't started picking teams!!"

"I have!" Isshin bellowed.

"Referee!!" Ichigo begged.

Yuzu shrugged. "Sorry Nii-san, he's captain."

"Well then I'm Inoue's co-captain too!!" Matt suddenly declared.

"What??" Inoue exclaimed, surprising everyone including Matt.

Matt smiled. "Honey don't worry. I'm just here for support. It's not fair if you're alone now is it?" He twirled his lacrosse stick, spinning it in a speeding blur before pointing it confrontationally at father and son. " **We can **_**so **_**take these guys!"**

_Oh look..._ Ichigo thought sarcastically, a large sweat drop visible on his forehead. _...this match _did_ turn out to be against Matt and me._

"Captains select your team." Yuzu ordered.

It took less than 5 minutes and soon the teams were as follows:

The Red team had Isshin, Ichigo, Matsumoto, Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji (who was shuffling across the ice in the oddest manner), Karin, Byakuya, Yourichi, Jinta, and a number of people who Ichigo had no idea were.

And the Green team had Inoue, Matt, Tatsuki, Urahara, Hitsugaya, Ururu, Chad, Uryuu, Chizuru, Party-Naked guy and a few other random players Matt had helped Inoue select at random.

By the time they were done, there were equal numbers on both teams.

"Great." Yuzu came between the two teams, with a ball in hand . "Captains please."

On the Green team both Matt and Inoue came forward, so reluctantly Ichigo followed his father up front.

"Sorry guys. No coin." Yuzu apologized. "Rock-paper-scissors okay? Ready?"

Isshin and Inoue's hands faced off.

"Rock, paper, scissors!!!"

Isshin: _Rock_.

Inoue: _Scissors_.

Red team's ball.

"Helmets on. Please guys, try to keep the ball in your nets." Yuzu warned as Isshin placed the ball in his lacrosse net. "And no shoving or name calling. Place nice." then she produced a blast with her whistle. "Play ball."

Isshin backed away from the other team with the ball. Matt lunged for him, but suddenly the ball was in Karin's net and she was whizzing away with it.

"That's my baby!!" Isshin yelled, embarrassing his daughter immensely.

Karin tried hard to ignore her father's cheers, instead concentrating hard on avoiding Tatsuki and Ururu with calculated swiftness. And then suddenly, she was before Hitsugaya and she panicked.

"Think fast, Kurosaki." The prodigy warned coldly.

"Karin, here!!" Ichigo called.

Without a further thought, she spun around and the ball went flying. Ichigo stretched out with his stick and the ball fell neatly into his net.

"Almost one minute!" Yuzu announced excitedly.

But then Ichigo made the mistake of looking in his sister's direction when this was said. Before Ichigo's brain could register what was happening, he was suddenly flipping over and his back met the ice with a thud, skidding across the frosted surface as he did. He was seeing stars!

"Foul!!!" Ichigo was already yelling. What the fuck?!

Matt's face was suddenly in his field of vision. "**Oh crap. Sorry dude. Didn't mean that**."

Now seeing who'd fouled him, Ichigo was furious! "That's a foul!!" He said, ignoring Matt's offered hand and getting up himself. "Referee!! Call a foul!!"

Yuzu looked _very_ apologetic. "I'm really sorry Ichigo, my eyes were on my watch. I didn't see that."

"Sorry Ichigo, but that really wasn't on purpose." Mizuiro said, skating to them. "His stick got between your legs as he was skating towards you."

Isshin came over to hold back his son. "Relax kiddo. There'll be plenty more time for payback." The retired doctor grinned at Matt. "You'd better watch your back kid. No seriously...we could be looking at some major spine damage if Ichigo doesn't cool down."

Matt, to everyone's surprise, just grinned gamely. "I guess we'll just have to see then."

"I don't want you in a fight." Inoue whispered fiercely at Matt when she skated by, passing him the ball.

"Don't worry. I've got this." He reassured her. He turned to the Red team. "As an apology, we're giving you guys the ball."

Ichigo snatched it from him. Then with a deadly glare, he sent the American a telepathic message. '_Cross me again and I'll twist your neck in three different places._'

Matt just smiled.

Yuzu blew her whistle and Ichigo passed the ball to Matsumoto. From Matsumoto to Byakuya. Byakuya skated around with it for a bit, slipping through Chizuru and Uryuu. Then he came to face with Urahara...

"I'll be relieving you of that, Kuchiki-taichou." Urahara said pleasantly. He darted for the ball!

Byakuya's tone was lifeless. "Don't overestimate your abilities, merchant." Suddenly, the six-squad captain was soaring over Urahara! He landed with an icy crunch and sped away. Just as he arced through Tatsuki and Inoue, Party-Naked guy shouted "This guy's too freakin' good. Come'on guys, let's group-bust this figure skater!!"

There was suddenly a wall of four unknown faces in Byakuya's way. The captain didn't stop.

"_Hadou _(Blast spell)..." Byakuya chanted calmly, his free fingers lifting ominously. "..._number four. White light..._"

God knows what would have happened if Kuchiki Byakuya had actually completed that spell. But just then, somebody was stepping upon his shoulder, his lacrosse net now bearing the ball.

"My apologies, Kuchiki-taichou." Hitsugaya said firmly. And he leaped off with it. Any one else, and the blades would have cut right into their shoulder.

Again, just as Hitsugaya was soaring, Yourichi was quite suddenly right with him in the air!

"I'll take that." she said with a grin. In a flash, she was back on ice. Chad gave retrieving the ball a shot, but rather efficiently, his lacrosse stick was caught, yanked so that he was brought closer, and then swiftly upturned so that it interfered with his leg work and had him sprawling across the rink.

Yuzu whistled for a foul.

"People are going to think we're a bunch of extra-terrestrials at this rate." Ichigo complained to himself, as he watched curious people gather on the banks to watch.

The game went on and after the first fifteen or so minutes, both teams had managed to keep the ball of two minutes. As of then, they seemed equally matched. So far, Ichigo and Matt had had no more encounters. Anyway, both seemed to be generally avoiding them.

Ichigo dragged his tired feet though the snowy grass to Rukia during the half time. She was handing him a can of warm coffee from a thermos box before he even got there.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, his lips already on it. He emptied the can and crushed it. "Are you doing alright here?"

Rukia shrugged. "A little cold."

Ichigo looked worried. "Really? Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"It's winter. It's supposed to be cold." Rukia stated. "And anyway, I've felt this way since after the shopping trip. Maybe the baby's going to be here soon, I dunno."

Ichigo frowned worriedly. Coldness was no sign of impending labour.

Rukia didn't like Ichigo's fussing. "I'm fine. Now will you please tell Renji to get his butt here for his coffee? Oh look here he comes now."

Renji was still on the ice, though close to the bank. He was taking ridiculously small strides to them, and an observer would be quick to note how closely the lieutenant's shuffle resembled a penguin's.

"Stupid shoes." Renji grumbled as he reached them. "Whilst they're having action-packed fun, _I'm_ still working on not loosing my footing and making a complete _arse_ of myself."

"At least you haven't yet." Ichigo said bitterly.

"Are you still yapping about that fall." Renji said. He opened a coffee and began to drink.

"The guy's a jackass, and I know he did it on purpose." Ichigo muttered. "I'm just praying for his sake that he doesn't piss me off again. It might be ten years since I got into any kind of fight, but I'd recollect every damned move for the pleasure of kicking his ass."

"They're calling us back. Second half." Renji said, sounding not at all enthusiastic. "Ready for this?"

Ichigo steadied his helmet. "Hell yeah."

They got back out there.

000

**December 24th**

The bar was cold and silent, and had been exactly so for the past ten minutes.

Crusty was peering limply into his empty mug, his entire body slouched deep into his seat.

Rusty's head was on the table, and Hiraku had taken to inspecting something on his skin that wasn't quite so visible to the rest of his comrades.

The last seat was empty and was perhaps, the reason for this overextended lull in conversation.

Finally, they heard the door open and Party Naked guy strode in, a four full bottles beer in hand. He dropped them unto the table with a gentle harmony of clinks as if to say 'there'. Then he took his seat. "Okay, back to the story. Where were we?"

Rusty's head rose. "Dude, you said you were telling us the story of a fight. But all you've done so far is yap about all the..." His fingers lifted for quotation marks. "...'_cool_' stuff you and your prissy buddies have been up to since, like, the dawn of time. Who gives a fuck?"

"Yeah..." Crusty added. "I'm gonna have to agree with Rusty on this one..."

"You agree with Rusty on everything." Naked guy interjected.

"Clam it idiot." Hiraku snarled. "Get to your fucking point or shut up!"

"Okay okay." Naked guy laughed, enjoying their frustration immensely. "So um...you guys still want to hear the story right?"

His friends looked like they would be strangling him any second.

"Okay okay okay." Naked guy was laughing hysterically now.

Hiraku slapped him on the back. That did the trick.

"Alright, here we go then..." Naked guy said, opening his beer. "By now, the red-head and the blue-head were pretty much avoiding each other. But...they couldn't avoid each other forever now could they....?

000

_December 23rd_

"Here Inoue-san!"

Inoue heard Uryuu's call. She easily skated around Renji (who was still being too cautious to be a real threat), and then she passed the ball to Uryuu.

Uryuu received the ball gracefully, launching into a 360 spin as he swerved both Mizuiro and Jinta. Then he executed a perfect double cabiole right over Karin.

"Why is he using ballet?" Keigo whispered to Ichigo.

"Who cares?" Ichigo said. "All I know is, he isn't getting past us. He's going down."

They went for him.

Keigo attacked first, his stick outstretched. He missed, but just as Uryuu was turning about to avoid a collision with the young comedian, Ichigo knocked the ball clean out of his net and allowed it to fall into his.

_'Yes',_ Ichigo thought, breathing heavily as he made away with the ball, skating furiously. _'I can't screw this up_'.

They were in the final five minutes of the game, and just at the start of those five minutes, Yuzu had announced "We're in the last few minutes guys. And its still a draw. That means sudden death! Whichever team possesses the ball by the blast of the whistle wins." The announcement had had everyone's hair on end. The tension was suddenly tangible.

Ichigo skated swiftly, avoiding this guy and that, his mind racing a thousand thoughts a second. This was it. He couldn't think straight enough to figure out how long ago Yuzu's announcement had been, but then that only meant the outcome of the game was probably riding on his shoulders. If he lost the ball, it could be all over! He so did _not_ need any pressure right now!!

Isshin's loud voice hit the icy air: "GO ICHIGO!!!! OUR VICTORY LIES IN YOUR HANDS!!! YOU'RE CAPTAIN NOW!! NOTHING CAN STOP YOU!!!!"

"SHUT UP DAD!!!!!!" Ichigo roared. He double faked Chad, spun neatly around Chizuru, released the ball over Party-Naked guy's head and recaught it behind him.

Hitsugaya made for him!

"Here Ichigo!" Matsumoto yelled. Ichigo looked but Urahara was guarding her, his eyes twinkling with evil.

"Too late Ichigo!!" Hitsugaya yelled, whipping his stick at him like a kung-fu master.

"Too slow!!" Ichigo blocked off the stick with the back of his hand, pushed him back so he was sliding backwards, then met Hitsugaya's feet with a spinning sliding tackle.

By now Yuzu was too excited to care about fouls. And anyway her eyes were on her watch again. "Thirty seconds left!" she yelled.

Uryuu and Chad attacked from opposite sides.

Ichigo jumped just in time, allowing them to crash into each other.

"Twenty seconds left!"

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat when he realized Inoue was coming for him, her lacrosse stick poised.

"Sorry." Ichigo mouthed. He came to a skidding stop, spraying ice all over Inoue so that she squealed and covered her eyes. She slided harmlessly past Ichigo.

"Ten seconds!!"

Ichigo could...

_Nine._

...only think of...

_Eight._

...one person...

_Seven._

...who could...

_Six._

...stop him now.

_Five._

Matt Peterson.

_Four._

Ichigo wasn't going to let him!

_Three._

Where was the guy anyway?

...

"Ichigo look out!!"

Wait a minute, that voice sounded like Matt's. Huh?

All of a sudden, Ichigo felt a hand grab at his collar! He was jerked backwards, and before Ichigo knew it, his feet were in the air..._Slam!!!_ He crashed unto the ice, his head making the most impact with the cold hardness. Were it not for the helmet, he might have had a concussion.

Ichigo groaned. There was silence after a few screams of shock, and Ichigo knew he had been given the license. That had crossed the line. That did it.

"Matt." Ichigo whispered, his body beginning to tremble with rage. Ichigo forced himself to his feet. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?"

But the face he met was not Matt's.

For one, it was higher up than Matt's. Much, much higher up. It was a rough bearded face, concealed partially by a black skull bandanna.

Ichigo was thoroughly confused. "Who are _you_?"

"That's my line, motherfucker." The burly beast snarled into Ichigo's face. "We own this ice. Who the fuck're _you_?!"

Ichigo looked over the hooligan's head to see about thirty more just like him slip and slide right unto the ice, apparently backing up their leader.

"Is there a problem here?" Matt said, taking Ichigo's side.

"They want us off the rink." Ichigo explained dryly.

"But we paid for this rink." Matt said, looking the beast in the eye.

The big guy looked him right back in the eye. "Well guess what? I don't give a fuck. This is _our_ rink on Saturdays. Saturday night is hockey night." The entire gang roared, thrusting hockey sticks into the air.

Ichigo's voice was cold. "Not this Saturday."

"Wrong answer buddy." Beast-san said.

But then, Inoue was suddenly between the two. "Ichigo stop it!" She turned to their bullies. "I'm sorry. We were done anyway. We'll leave right away."

The bully leered down at her. "A little too late for that, bitch." He shoved her.

The breaking jaw echoed in the air as Ichigo and Matt's fists met the beast's as one. He fell into the arms of his gang-members, bleeding heavily and utterly knocked out.

The gang members looked up in shock.

By then, every male member of both Red and Green teams were gathering behind their captains, looking casual but emanating a threatening presence. Tatsuki and Yourichi joined them.

One gang member asked. "Do you know who we are??"

"The hospital's next paraplegics?" Tatsuki guessed, cracking her knuckles.

Yourichi smiled. "The real question is: Do you know who _we_ are?"

"You guys fucked with the wrong people this Christmas." Another gang member said, pulling out a pocket knife.

They attacked.

Ichigo connected his fists with one, two, three hooligans. Renji's lacrosse stick visited a couple of faces and Yourichi's legs and fists were blurs as they sent people flying.

"No manners. Attacking your elders. Tut-tut." Urahara said gaily. Quite calmly, he jabbed his walking stick into some guy's groin. And then said an "Oops." when he realized he's just knocked the poor bastard's soul out. Thankfully the soul-link was intact.

Gangsters rained down as they were tossed left and right! But strangely enough, they didn't seem to be dwindling at all.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Ichigo said, as he watched more and more black jacketed creeps join in the assault. Where were they all coming from?

"I've heard of these idiots!" Isshin informed Ichigo as he knocked two heads together and dodged a swinging hockey stick. "They're known as the _Dragon's Creed_ gang. Biggest gang of lowlifes in Karakura." Isshin head-butted another guy. "Funny thing though is, I can't believe they're such a bunch of wusses...look out Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned in time to see someone looming over him with a dagger. Suddenly though, the guy's arms twisted and went behind him. He fell to the ground, helplessly screaming 'What the fuck?!"

Byakuya came up to them, his fingers poised from recently using a spell. "This is getting out of hand. I want this ended now."

"Then lend a helping fist." Ichigo said, raising a balled fist just in time for a gangster to run his face into it.

So they went all out, fisting and kicking and spearing down opponents. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. The fight went on for a few more minutes and it was obvious to all concerned that Ichigo and his friends were winning.

And then something happened that brought the fight to an abrupt halt.

Just as Ichigo was looking around proudly at the ice littered with hooligans, and watching a few more ending fights, he noticed one other guy Matt had just beaten, getting up and following after Matt.

But the guy was walking funny. Ichigo knew he would be no match for the American. Nevertheless he shouted out a warning.

That was when the man reached into his jacket.

And then shot Matt.

000

**December 24th**

"Holy Shit!!" Rusty exclaimed. "You totally screwed us over! When you said the red-head and the blue-head got into a fight, you never meant with each other!"

Party-Naked guy sweat-dropped. "_That's_ what you're surprised about?"

"What? You want us to be all ooh-ahh that one of'em got shot?" Crusty said indignantly. "What did you expect picking a fight with _Dragon's Creed_?!"

"Bunch o' idiots." Hiraku muttered.

Rusty sympathised, "Too bad your friend got killed though."

"He didn't get killed." Naked guy said. "He didn't even get shot!"

There was stunned silence.

"But you just said..." Crusty began.

"The guy missed, okay? He missed the shot. And just when he did, that black chick with the purple hair I was telling you about- I don't know how she moves so fuckin' fast- but suddenly she was right next to the dude." He paused. "She broke his arm."

_That_ merited an 'ooh'.

"In four places."

And _that_ merited a mixture of 'shit's and 'damn's.

"And that my fine sleazy friends..." Party-Naked guy concluded. "Is the story of the fucking greatest fight I have seen."

A smattering of applause from the other three.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Naked guy said standing up and bowing. "Told you this party was sick. This afternoon, we have another activity. You guys should really think about it."

His three friends contemplated it for a moment.

"What are you guys doing today?" Rusty asked.

"We're going caroling."

"Oh hell no." they chorused.

Naked guy grinned and shrugged. "Suit yourselves." He rose and pushed his chair back. "I've got to get there. Don't want to miss any of the action."

His friends just rolled their eyes and watched him leave. Then just as he reached the door...

"Hey, Zenko."

Zenko stopped, then turned around expectantly.

It was Hiraku. "Call us when something good comes up, okay?"

Zenko smiled. He nodded and exited, closing the door behind him.

000

_December 23rd_

The Bleach gang stood at a safe distance somewhere on the street, watching numerous ambulance and police cars haul away the opponents they had made short work of downhill.

"Well..." Yuzu finally said with a tight smile. "That sure ended in a disaster."

"Are you kidding??" Renji said, pleased to have been able to do _something_ that day. "It was kick-ass!!! That'll teach those idiots to fuck around with good friends."

At the mention of good friends, Matt and Ichigo's eyes met briefly. Then they looked away.

Yuzu grinned at the comment. "I guess the only important team at the end of the day is _one_ team: _our_ team."

Everyone cheered to that and then began heading home.

Ichigo caught up with Matt. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks, for you know, having my back out there. You were the first to stand by me back there."

Matt laughed. "Are you kidding? If you hadn't shouted that warning, that bullet would have hit me."

That was when Ichigo stopped walking. "But that's just the thing, Matt." He paused. "I _saw_ that bullet hit you."

Matt froze.

Ichigo looked long and hard at him. "Who are you, Matt Peterson?"

Matt returned the glare.

Silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was all he said.

And Ichigo watched him walk away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That ending might have been a bit sloppy. Too tired to do anything more for it. Again, let me know of any mistakes you might come across. I apologize for them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW!! *grins* As always._

_Luv y'all._

_Thanks. Peace. I'm out._


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm a little disappointed in this chapter. It didn't flow as naturally as I'd hoped it would. Nonetheless I hope everyone will enjoy it. The italics are events that happened a few hours before the final scene. I keep switching between the distant-past and the present. Just wanted to clear that up._

_Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter! Love you guys too much for words!! _

_Thanks so much to _Toukai Ikkitousen _for the in-depth analysis of the chapter he sent me._

_Here is When Winter Casts A Spell Chapter 10!!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**10**

**December 24th**

Rrrrrring......rrrrrring.....rrrrrrrrring.....

_"Hello?"_

_"Ichigo..."_

_Silence_

_"Ichigo...are you there?"_

_"I-Inoue?"_

_"Ichigo..."_

_"I'm here. Are you alright? Inoue?"_

_A sob. "Ichigo I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."_

_"Inoue? Inoue! Are you crying?? What's wrong Inoue?!"_

_Crying. "I'm s-s-sorry Ichigo. It's just, I c-can't take it anymore..."_

_"Shhh. Inoue, please stop crying...What's wrong?"_

_"He's g-gone Ichigo..."_

_"He's gone?? Who's gone, Inoue?"_

_"I woke up and he wasn't there. A-again. He promised he wouldn't. I'm loosing it Ichigo..."_

_"Inoue. You have to tell me. Who's gone?"_

_A shaky breath. "Matt."_

_"..."_

_A swallow. "He's gone. The door's locked. The balcony's open."_

_"Inoue..."_

_"He did it again, Ichigo..."_

_"Inoue I'm sorry."_

_"...he left me alone..."_

000

Kinogaya was not the best place to go out for a round of drinks at 3 am. To tell the absolute truth, it was never the best place to go out for a round of drinks period. It was a section of the town the people of Karakura were not especially proud of. Badly littered, poorly planned, and with an alarmingly high crime rate, many a mayor of Karakura had campaigned with promises of change and inevitably failed. Kinogaya was Karakura's cesspool and no wonder; the residents of Kinogaya liked it that way.

The hooded figure wandered the streets of this crooked neighbourhood, his head hung low, his hands deep within the confines of his pockets. He looked no where, looked at no one.

At one point he bypassed an abandoned building where three skantily clad ladies with lighted cigarettes stood.

"Hey honey?" One of them, cooed. "Lookin' for for a good fuck?"

"You look stressed and I'm a dirty_ dirty_ girl." Another added with a giggle. "Nothing Valium can do that some good pussy fuckin' can't match."

"Oh baby..." The last one, a blonde, rushed over and whispered in his ear. "I can do..._things_...to you." She noticed he was good looking and assumed he had a girlfriend. "Things _she'_ll never try."

The man stopped and there was a moment of silence as the three whores regarded the mysterious stranger.

Their potential client looked up. Then he said, "Do you have a lighter?" His voice was dark for some reason.

The prostitutes were suddenly not as confident.

"Um...sure." The blonde answered. She was more daring than her colleagues. Even so, she trembled slightly as she held up a naked flame to the cigarette jutting from the stranger's lips. The cigarette lighted, and three successive puffs of smoke swelled up from the stranger's mouth, swirling and dancing up her face.

"Thank you." The man said gruffly and then continued on his way.

When he was out of earshot, the blond woman commented. "I like his hair."

"Nah, he's too uptight." One of them joked with a smirk. "His girlfriend must be a real bitch."

But none of them could bring themselves to laugh.

The stranger continued down the street. The women he'd left behind...they had been tempting...so tempting....but not exactly what he was after. So he walked and he walked.

At another point, he came across an old lady with a shopping cart. Her hair was a summary of chaos, streaked with more grey than black. Her cart was overflowing with junk, and her grin was yellow-green and decaying.

"Aren't you a nice lad?" she cawed, drool running down her cheek. "Yes, you're a nice lad if I ever did see one. A nice lad. Yes, a nice lad."

The man smiled. "Good morning, Atsuko-san."

"Hello handsome." she said, her smile widening, her eyes squinty.

The man drew nearer and peered into her basket. "What have we got in there today?"

"Canned fish." the old lady pronounced specifically. "Cann-ed f-ish. Do-nuts!" She grinned proudly. "Do you want some?"

"Why not?" the man said grinning.

"I pick on-ly the best for you, handsome. On-ly the best for you." she screeched happily. "On-ly the best, handsome. Only." She handed him a half opened can.

The fish in it was obviously spoiling.

The man took a large chunk and popped it into his mouth anyway. "Thank you very much Atsuko-san." He said, chewing and handing back the can. He licked his fingers. "Mm-mm. That's good fish Atsuko-san."

"Only the best for you handsome. Only the best for you."

"Can I have all your fish, Atsuko-san?" He took out a wallet and pulled out a few notes. "In exchange you can have this."

"Should I give this to Coffee-seller-san again for chocolate drinks and sandwiches?" she asked doubtfully as she received the money.

"Don't you like the sandwiches?"

"Yes." the homeless woman grumbled. "But I like fish too."

The man smiled sadly. "But don't you like sandwiches better?"

The woman beamed. "Yes. Especially the chicken ones. Especially the chicken ones."

The man picked out all the spoiling fish from her cart. "Thank you very much Atsuko-san."

"Only the best for you, handsome." she said, showing off her teeth. "Only the best for you."

"Bye, Atsuko-san."

"You're a nice lad if I ever saw one. A nice lad."

The man smiled, and they parted ways.

The man moved further down the street, and then disposed of the cans of rotting fish into a dustbin. He had been glad to see her. He had been very glad to see her. But she was not what he was after.

So he walked.

000

_Ichigo was wide awake by now. He sat in his improvised bed, his hair spikier than usual, his features tired. The phone stayed inches from his ears and he listened silently, patiently, waiting for his ex to get a grip on herself. He didn't have to wait too long. The sobbing was dying._

_Only when the last tear had been spilt, no doubt, did Ichigo finally hear his name called softly: "Ichigo?"_

_"Mm-hmm?" Ichigo murmered._

_A sniff. "Are you still there?"_

_"Of course." Ichigo whispered. _

_"I'm sorry for being such a burden."_

_Ichigo hesitated. "...don't be silly."_

_"I can't believe I broke down the way I did." she croaked softly. _

_"Mm."_

_"I mean its just about midnight. You should be sleeping."_

_His voice was gruff. "Not sleepy anymore."_

_"I didn't know who else to call."_

_"I understand."_

_Inoue added. "I think Tatsuki's with Uryuu, I didn't want to disturb them."_

_"I understand." Ichigo repeated._

_"And well, Rukia's pregnant."_

_"I...I understand."_

_A small laugh from Inoue. "Please stop saying that."_

_"I...okay."_

_There was silence at both ends of the line. Then Ichigo broke the silence: "Inoue?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"How often does this happen?" _

_"This?" Inoue 's confused tone was not so convincing. _

_"Matt leaving bed this way?" Ichigo asked, trying with utmost difficulty to sound nonchallant, merely curious at best. In reality however...Ichigo wanted to snap Matt's fingers._

_Inoue sighed on the other end. "With some regularity."_

_"And you've never asked him why?"_

_"He tells me he needs a time out every now and then. To think."_

_Ichigo was silent for a moment. "To think?" he repeated a bit skeptically._

_"I know it's not a very good excuse." Inoue defended. "Sometimes...I even used to wonder if he's cheating on me. But there was never any evidence. No perfume on his clothes, and he's just as loving as always. And anyway we're in Japan now and his outings are just as consistent. It doesn't make much sense to still assume he's cheating on me. With whom?"_

_"So you've accepted his thinking excuse?"_

_She sighed. "I guess so._

_Ichigo paused. "Why do you think any differently now?"_

_Inoue did like wise. Then her voice was suddenly quieter as she stuttered. "...I...you'll...you'll think it sounds crazy..."_

_Pause. "Try me."_

_"I'm scared because..."_

_"I'm listening."_

_Inoue swallowed. Why was she so nervous? "...You know that F-feeling?"_

_Ichigo's nodded, knowing full well he could not be seen._

_"...that sickness in us, the suffocation..."_

_He listened._

_"Well...I can feel it."_

_"..."_

_"Ichigo, I think it was in this room..."_

000

There are two buildings in Kinogaya that look remarkably alike. Both have two floors. Both have been designed to look like they were built with bricks. Even both, before they were given up to gamblers and hoodlums, used to be small retail banks. Between these two buildings, two men sat on weathered boxes in the darkness, a stock of pot between them disappearing fast.

The larger of the two was named Nagasaki Haru. He raped women. He'd been convicted once before, a long time ago, but a few pulled strings had had him breathing clean air again in a little under half a decade. Needless to say, he had not exactly come out of prison reformed and ready to volunteer at old folks' homes. If anything he'd come out a bit of a bitch about the whole ordeal. Prison had not been a pleasant experience. So now, instead of first screwing his women and then beating the shit of out of them, he just shot the ungrateful bitches in the head. That would teach them to rat on him to the fuzz!

The other man was Oshiro Ryuu. He had a thing for dead bodies. He had made it a hobby of digging up the not-so-distinguished bodies of deceased nobilities. Then he would torch the corpses just for the heck of it. He also did some body disposal on the side. If you'd wasted somebody and needed the corpse to disappear with a hundred percent guarantee that it wouldn't mysteriously resurface in the future to complicate things, Oshiro was your man! He was swift, efficient, reliable. He had never spent a second in a jail cell and he did not intend to. Ever. His operations stretched from Tokyo to Kyoto to Nigata. However business hadn't exactly been booming for the past year or so. Nobody seemed to want efficient disposal of a corpse anymore! What was the world coming to? His only business came from Nagasaki nowadays, and anyway, he usually did it for free.

Griping and complaining about the good old days was what had made them friends.

That night, those two men were smoking up a storm, getting as high as their drugs would let them, when a shadow fell upon them, bypassing in a moment.

The two men looked up to see a hooded figure. It was seemingly wandering the streets.

"Well, well, what d'you know?" Nagasaki muttered with a dirty grin as his dark eyes followed the walking man. "Some one's lookin' to be fucked up this evenin'."

Oshiro laughed a dry evil laugh. "That motherfucker's gotta have at least four balls wanderin' our parts at this hour. Hey," He nudged Nagasaki with an elbow. "Wanna have some fun?"

"I was getting bored anyway." Nagasaki said laughing too. He hopped off his box.

"A thousand yen says he screams for his momee when we cut his fuckin' eyes out." Oshiro giggled devilishly, pulling out a Swiss Army knife.

Nagasaki grinned. "You're one sick fucker, you know that?"

And they began following the man. They followed him down the street, and then they followed him through two alley ways. They followed him and followed him until it was evident they were going in circles.

They got tired of following.

"Let's just kill'im here." Nagasaki whispered to Oshiro. "Look at this place. It's dark and skanky. It's almost like he's leadin' us to his fuckin' grave." He snickered.

"Our bet's still on." Oshiro whispered. Then to Nagasaki's dismay, he shouted "Sir!"

"What're you doin' you fuckin' idiot!" Nagasaki hissed.

"Shut the fuck up, no one can hear us anyway." Oshiro hissed back. Then he plastered the weirdest, widest amiable smile Nagasaki had ever seen, and waved. "Kind sir! Could you stop for a moment? We're foreigners and we're lost."

The man infront of them did not stop.

Oshiro persisted, still smiling, waving. "We will only take a minute of your time sir." Behind his back, his other hand rubbed at the Swiss Army excitedly.

The man stopped.

Nagasaki grinned in surprise and snickered. "You're a fuckin' genius."

"I know." Oshiro said with a smug smile. He released one of the pocket blades. "Let's open up this motherfucker."

The man a few feet ahead of them did not turn around. Instead, his hands moved gently up to his hood, and took it off. Greyish water vapour rose from his mouth as he licked his lips and smiled, his blue hair gleaming in the moonlight.

He had walked down street after street after street. And it had taken so long but now it was finally worth it.

These two were the kind he was looking for.

And thank goodness too.

He was starving.

000

_"Ichigo..."_

_Ichigo was a little startled by the voice on the other end of the phone. He had calmed her fears about the feeling ('He's just taking a walk. He's safe, trust me. He'll be back') They had been silent for a while now, and Ichigo had almost presumed her to be asleep. Nevertheless, he waited a moment before answering, "Mm-hmm?"_

_"Tell me a story." _

_The words he heard were so gentle, so simple. They reminded him of something...of someone. Ah, that's right. They reminded him of the old Inoue._

_Ichigo smiled. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"_

_"Something happy." she replied. "Something with fairies, and candy houses and unicorns and stars that dance and laugh and sing..."_

_Ichigo chuckled softly into the phone and he knew she was smiling at her end. "Should it have a happy ending?"_

_A pause. "Please." she whispered._

_Ichigo nodded. "Okay. Here we go: Once there was a young woman called Orihime. She was uh...a princess."_

_"Mmm."_

_"And uh..." Ichigo lulled. "She had no friends because all the other princesses were stuck up and mean whiles she was sweet and kind. One night whiles she was trying to sleep...uh, she heard someone calling her. She followed the voice up to the roof of the castle and it turned out it was the moon. And Orihime was very surprised when...um, the moon asked her to marry him. 'How can I marry you?' she asked..."_

_Inoue interrupted, "Ichigo..."_

_"I'll send you the stars to ride..." Ichigo continued, ignoring her. Somehow he could feel it within his heart, a throbbing longing tainted with guilt. He knew what she was going to say...he knew what she had really called him to say...but to his surprise he didn't want her to say it. _

_"And how will the stars get here?' she asked. He told her 'I'll ask the wind to carry them there'..."_

_"Ichigo..."_

_He didn't want her to say it. Because even... _

_"...what would you say..." _

_if she did..._

_"...if I said..."_

_...what could they do about it? _

_"...I still loved you?"_

_Ichigo stopped the story, his hand trembling just slightly from excitement. He'd wanted her so badly to say it. She had._

_What now?_

000

Blood streaked the alley walls. Screams were muffled. A skull fractured as it was smashed into the grey wall. Blood splashed like paint across the canvass of an abstract artist. A body slumped to the cemented floor. Lifeless.

The larger man whimpered as the hand grabbed at his neck, as he was slammed into the alley wall, as he was choked. (_crack) _Tears streamed down his face. How had this happened? How had it happened so fast? (_crack_) His friend...dead. The blood...so much blood. (_crack_)

"I don't wanna die." he cried softly as the fingers encircling his neck tightened considerably.

(_crack_)

The man with blue hair stared into his eyes watching the life drain...drain...drain from him. "Nobody does." the man whispered with demonic frigidity.

(_CRACK!!_)

The corpse slumped in his clasp.

Then his lips found the corpse's.

And he drank his fill.

000

_Ichigo's lips fell silent and it was a moment before he had fully registered what he'd just heard. Immediately, his heart took the liberty of picking up a faster beat. "Inoue...you're just in a wrong state of mind right now. You don't mean it." He wanted her to mean it._

_"I've tried hard to act like I don't have these feelings." Inoue forged on. Her speech quickened. "Two days ago you told me I was your air..."_

_"Oh God." Ichigo muttered, thinking of Tatsuki._

_"...and I knew I wasn't in love with Matt. I love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him. You've always been The One, Ichigo and I-can't-believe-I'm-telling-you-this-months-before-my-wedding!"_

_Silence._

_Ichigo sighed._

_"Yesterday..." Inoue whispered, "...I tried to love Matt the way I knew he deserved, but I was lying to myself. Now...I need you to tell me that as an engaged woman telling you I love you is not wrong."_

_Ichigo stared at his ceiling, numb. He had wanted so badly for Inoue to tell him these words. He'd wanted her to still be in love with him. Now he couldn't remember why. It changed nothing. What was she going to do? Break off the engagement?_

_"It makes me wonder..." Inoue said softly. "If Matt knows this, and if that's why he keeps running away every night. What if he runs to cry?"_

_Ichigo didn't know what to say. So he said nothing._

_There was silence between them and it dragged on._

_About half an hour later, Ichigo had still heard nothing from Inoue._

_"Inoue?" he called gently._

_There was no response._

_Quietly, he hung up. She was asleep. _

_But Ichigo did not go back sleep. _

_Because just as the line disconnected, the Feeling flooded the rose from his blankets and walked to the window, trembling slightly fro the weight of the evil reiatsu. He looked out at the brilliantly lit city. He could feel it emanating from amongst those lights, deeper within. His eyes searched, as he tried to trace the dark energy. Suddenly, the energy lifted. But it was too late, Ichigo had pinpointed it. From where he stood he could see a tiny patch of darkness afar. He knew that place. Kinogaya._

_Ichigo picked through some clothes he had packed in a small suitcase. As he did, his eyes fell upon an old piece of his past. It was a small bronze coloured badge with an engraved skull. His shinigami badge. Ichigo's hand reached for it, rubbing a thumb across it face. It had been so long. So so long. Was he ready for this? _

_The Feeling was gone anyway. Did he really need this?_

_He stared at the demon tool for a moment longer._

_Then he let it drop._

000

The hooded man forced the mangled foot into the dustbin and shut it gently. Out came a handkerchief from his pocket and (_swipe..._)calmly, (_swipe..._) firmly, bloody stains were removed as best as they could (..._swipe_). He licked his lips, his face tainted with mild disgust. The larger man's mouth had tasted like an ashtray.

He dabbed at the corners of his mouth, and stuffed the stained cloth back into his pocket.

Then he turned around to leave the alley.

Ichigo was there.

The red-haired doctor stood in the light, right at the entrance of the narrow lane, his elongated shadow draping the ground. He wore a heavy jacket and his hands were buried deep in them. Unknown to the hooded man, those hands were already balled up into lethal fists.

"**Hello Matt**." Ichigo's voice was deep and threatening.

Matt delivered a weak smile. His lips twitched. "**Hello Ichigo. Say...kind of late for you to be out here, isn't it.**" Matt's voice dropped a notch in pitch as well. "**This neighbourhood's kinda dangerous.**"

Ichigo began to approach. His steps were slow, ominous. Every step echoed, and with every second his frame drew nearer. "**What've you got there Matt?**"

Matt's smile, by now, was non-existant. "**Just taking out some trash.**"

"**At 4 am?**" Ichigo asked coldly. Suddenly he stopped, a sick feeling seeping into him. He could smell it. What the... It was thick, nauseating....familiar.

Blood. Then he felt his pupils dilate with his widening eyes as they fell on the flanking walls. They were dripping with crimson life. He looked down, feeling sicker and sicker. His own horrified red tinged reflection looked up at him and as a drop of water fell from above, Ichigo was further sickened as the pool of death accepted the water, and rippled gently.

Ichigo wanted to vomit.

Instead, he attacked Matt in a blind rage.

The punch sent Matt crashing into the blood soaked walls. Before Matt could even catch his breath, Ichigo's hands were upon him again, grabbing at his jacket collar. Matt was slammed into the wall. Again and again. Ichigo's cry was pure fury as he dug one outraged fist after another into the American's midsection. Ichigo punched and punched, with all his might, till he was panting desperately for breath and his punches were weakening from fatigue. For a split second, Ichigo worried that he might have killed the man but one look at the blue-haired man's face and he knew though he was in terrible pain, all the fury had been stomached quite well.

Ichigo grabbed at Matt's collar again, holding him against the wall so that he had difficulty breathing.

"Why?" Ichigo whispered into his captive's face, his breath engulfing it in whisps of cold white. Ichigo stared into the cold face that was just beginning to bleed from the corners of its mouth. "Why are you here Matt Peterson? Who are you?"

Matt looked him right in the eye, tiredness overwhelming his features. "This is not what it looks like..."

Matt was rewarded with a head butt. Now Ichigo was bleeding too, but from his nose.

"I'm going to ask you _one...last...time._" Ichigo muttered darkly, his pupils shifting from pure hatred. "Wrong answer and I swear I will kill you. _Who...are...you?"_

Matt stared nonchallantly back. And then suddenly, Matt's eyes widened and look up. He whispered, "We're being watched."

Ichigo's eyes flashed. "Bye Matt Peterson." And he drew back a fist.

Now, what happened next would play in Ichigo's mind for many years to come. It was not the event itself that would taunt him, but the irony of it. Because, in the next millisecond after he had muttered those words, he really had (to his utmost bafflement), found himself sailing backwards away from Matt...in midair...his own legs in his field of vision.

Matt had shoved him away.

And in the second millisecond, Ichigo saw why.

Just as Ichigo's backside touched down on the cement, a large green unearthly pincer came smashing down where he had stood seconds ago. Wind errupted, swirling and rising as the owner of the pincer followed, spraying debris into the winter air.

Hollow.

Ichigo loooked up at the monstrous demon, as it let out a hellish screech to the heavens.

Wait a minute...where was Matt?

Ichigo's heart beat faster as the smell of fresh blood filled the air. And as the wind cleared, Ichigo could see more clearly. Matt was against the wall, the hollow's second pincer pinning him to it though his shoulder. Shit.

_So this was what caused the carnage here._ Ichigo thought, as his mind raced through countless attack strategies a minute. _This thing must ambush people in this alley. How could I be so stupid?!_ He got to his feet, filled with a new vim. _I should have been more careful! Now Matt's going to die because of me! Well, not on my watch._

Shit. He should've brought his substitute shinigami badge afterall!

Nevertheless, Ichigo had to do something! He'd killed Arrancar! He'd killed Ulquiorra for fuck's sake! Hollow's should be a piece of cake! He couldn't have gotten _that_ rusty after a decade.

"Hey dipshit!" Ichigo called at the towering monstrosity. "Are you always this ugly or are you making a special effort today?"

It wasn't much of an insult, but the hollow lapped up the degradation like a kitten would do to cream.

Screeching, it whipped Matt off its pincer with a swift move of its arm, sending the American's body flying into the street. Then it turned around. And Ichigo swore in his head.

It wasn't because the hollow looked threatening. It was shrimp like (though not shrimp sized), and its queer green colouration only stole the little presence it possessed.

Ichigo swore because, the image of the hollow was odd. It was near ethereal, with its figure shifting weirdly like a bad tape cassette. Granted, rarely did Ichigo ever take the time to look out for the grumpy soul thirsty demons anymore. But even when he did, he would hardly give them a second thought. Soul Society had vastly improved in their duties and the occasional hollow was dealt with shortly after appearance. Ichigo had hardly paid any attention to hollows for the past ten years. And now...

"Shit." Ichigo muttered, suddenly a little worried. "Has my reiatsu shrunk? I can hardly see this thing!"

He dived as a pincer shot in his direction, breaking through the tired walls. Rolling, he got back unto hs feet and with a war cry, attacked.

He rammed his fist into the side of the demon, and to his relief, watched it skid a few feet away from the impact.

'_I've still got it._' Ichigo thought with a relieved smile. '_Well....to some degree, anyway._"

Another screech, and the hollow charged for him. The creature's pincer darted forward. Ichigo dodged, but not quite in time and the sharp points tore through a bit of his shoulder.

Ichigo winced as warm blood soaked his clothes. Damn. He delivered another well aimed punch right into the hollow's ventral side. This time the punch did little damage and Ichigo was regretting he'd used up so much of his strength on Matt.

Another pincer knocked him to the ground, and Ichigo was seeing stars. Dammit!! What he'd do for a blade right now! He would've dismembered this stupid thing ages ago. If he died by the hands of a hollow, people'd be giggling at his funeral!

The hollow lunged at him but met only icy concrete. Ichigo had rolled off, getting back on his feet again. This fight was going badly. He needed to relax or he would get his ass kicked!

Ichigo slowed his breathing and calmed his nerves. He clenched his fists, and felt for it....felt for it deep inside him...his reaitsu... The unique mixture of light and dark energy began to course his veins, flooding his senses. There were no bursts of light or fancy energy pillars because Ichigo was trapped in his body but perhaps it was all the better. Because the hollow had no idea when it made its final mistake of lifting its deadly appendage...and bringing it down.

It was blocked with a hand.

"Nice try." Ichigo said smugly, grinning up at the creature that was now as clear as day to his eyes. "But thanks for the training session." And with that he yanked the monster forwards.

Clayey pieces of hollow mask filled the air as Ichigo's fist drove in, connecting powerfully, sending shockwaves rippling through its spine.

The hollow screamed.

"Big baby." Ichigo muttered at the disintergrating demon as it made a fuss, writhing and thrashing. The screaming lasted long after the hollow was gone, but finally even that died out too and the night was left silent again.

Ichigo sighed and felt his strength leave him. He wanted to let himself crumple to the ground in a pitiful pile of fatigue. But...

"Matt." Ichigo muttered to himself. He needed to apologize to him.

He found the bleeding man on the street, his body torn, his face twisted in agony.

Ichigo fell to his knees beside him. "Oh crap." Ichigo mumbled, surveying the damage. He looked up to see a few windows lighting up. The commotion had woken people. Police could be there any minute.

"**Sorry man.**" was all Ichigo could say. "**I...I can't believe you saved me back there.**" Honestly, he felt like such a jackass. Matt Peterson? Killing innocent people? It all seemed so stupid to Ichigo now that his head was cleared. Maybe some part of him had just wanted it to be true. Because of Inoue.

Matt looked up at him through tearing eyes of pain. "**No problem. God I feel like shit.**"

"**You look like it too.**" Ichigo joked, not smiling in the least. "**What were you doing here at this time anyway?! You have a fiancee!**"

"**Stephanie called you?**"

"_**Inoue**_** called me.**" Ichigo said forcibly, then smiled. "**I'm going to press on your wound, I need you to bear the pain. Can you do that?**"

Matt managed a nod.

Ichigo's jacket began to come off. "**I can't believe you saved me that way. I'm...I'm really sorry I treated you that way back there.**" He draped the injured man for warmth. "**If you hadn't pushed me away in time, I could've been dead by now.**"

Matt said nothing.

Ichigo was just about to begin his work when something suddenly occured to him. And it sent shivers running down his spine. "**Wait a minute...**" Ichigo whispered, looking down at the man in disbelief. "**...you...you can see hollows??**"

Matt stared up at him.

And then he sighed. "**Oh crap. Ichigo...**"

Ichigo's eyes widened as a new reiatsu hit him.

"...**I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.**"

A vaguely familiar reiatsu.

Suddenly Ichigo knew what Matt was.

Matt's hands shot out to grasp his face. Ichigo couldn't pull out!

"**Sleep tight.**"

Matt pulled him down and kissed him.

Ichigo groaned...as the colour drained from his skin...and his eyes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there you have it folks! End of chapter. PLEASE review to tell me what you think. I really needed some pushes if I'm going to get the next two chapters done because the events are going to make it very difficult and I'm tired just thinking about all the work that's going to go into it._

_Thank you SO much for reading and for following my story this far. I was hoping my first two digit chapter would be more impressive than this but...ah well._

_One last thing: I know some people might want to point out the irony in having a bullet bounce off Matt but having him wounded by an ordinary hollow. Can I just say its more of a physical thing? Anything with reiatsu can potentially injure him (hence Ichigo's punches making him bleed, and the hollow). Anything without a shred of spiritual energy is useless against him (hence, the bullet thing)._

_Guess I'm done talking. I'll begin work on the next chapter soon. _

_Remember to review on your way out! _{-D

_Thanks. Peace. I'm out!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry this update has been so late in coming. *sigh* Reasons I give will just sound like excuses. But just allow me to give some friendly advice. Stay away from suspicious websites. They tend to be well...drowning in trojan viruses._

_Please don't burn me at the stake if you feel this chapter was not up to my usual standards. I'm going to publish the chapter again, because there are a few things at the very end that I feel I did not do much justice to. But I'm too eager to let you guys what happens next. _{-D

_Anyway, please enjoy When Winter Casts A Spell, Chapter 11_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11**

**December 24th**

_The darkness settled around him, engulfing him, suffocating him..._

_"Ichigo?" the voice called._

_Blood. The strong, overpowering, stench....on walls...on grey walls..._

_"Ichigo." the voice called again._

_Something green...a crab?...shrimp?...hollow..._

_"Ichigo!" _

_A kiss. The sliding of something warm and wet down his throat...cutting off his air...cutting off his life..._

"ICHIGO!!!!"

Ichigo's eyes burst open.

His retina's burned as blinding light invaded them, making their way up his head, searing his brains.

"Fuck!!" were the first words out of the doctor's mouth. He rolled over and buried his head deeper within his sheets, groaning loudly and miserably. His head was _pounding_. If _Bop The Weasel_ ever met _Lumber Toss_, this was it.

"Wake up for crying out loud!" a voice said above him. The voice in the dream. It sounded like Tatsuki. Or maybe, that was just the headache. He squinted. Nope, it was Tatsuki alright.

"Where am I?" Ichigo groaned, self-pity tinging his voice.

Tatsuki looked at him like he had lost his marbles. "Um, in your living room?" she offered sarcastically.

Yeah, Ichigo could see that now. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the light and he could make out the structures that characterized his living room. The room was empty except for the two of them. Shit, he felt so hungover.

"What have you been up to?" Tatsuki asked with her hands on her hips, her voice accusatory.

Ichigo was just about to answer when...the creepy realization dawned on him that...

"Wait a minute..." Ichigo muttered in disbelief. No, seriously?

Tatsuki cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I can't remember." Ichigo whispered, his eyes wide with incredulity.

Tatsuki gave him an odd stare. "Uh...huh. You don't remember why you're in your jacket and boots..."

"Jacket and boots?" Ichigo mumbled in mild shock, looking down at his clothes.

"...and you don't remember why you've been sleeping for the past, let me see...fourteen hours?"

Ichigo sat up, squinting and surprised. "Fourteen hours?"

"And that's only counting from midnight." Tatsuki said, sitting next to him. "I don't know when you fell asleep but if you did any earlier than 12, you just might have broken some kind of record."

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked, growing more and more confused by the second.

"Its 2 pm okay. You slept through breakfast, you slept through brunch. You slept through decorations."

"Decorations?" Ichigo began paying proper attention to the room for the first time since he'd awoken.

The living room was beautiful. Tinsel hung from the roof, lights were strewn from corner to corner. Flowers were everywhere, in vases and in standing pottery, adding a soft red-green coloration to the entire room. The Christmas cards were numerous, and he could see tiny red teddies sitting on his shelves and coffee tables. And on his centre table, a large transparent bowl bearing multicoloured marbles sat. They'd done all this in a couple of hours?

"Hey Einstein." Tatsuki taunted. "You can't invite people over for Christmas when your own house looks like it was robbed by the Grinch."

Then Ichigo noticed the Christmas tree! There was a friggin' Christmas tree! And it was spectacular! Were those presents below it?

"You guys wrapped your presents already?" Ichigo asked, feeling a little left out.

"Hey don't give me that hurt tone." Tatsuki grumbled. "We tried waking you up every hour! It was like someone'd knocked you out."

Ichigo was finding it hard to believe that he had slept through all this without so much as a stir. He was not a deep sleeper.

"I'm just glad you're awake." Tatsuki said, standing again. "I was getting worried for a moment there. You're sure you don't remember _anything_? Do you have sleeping pills? Overdoses can do that sometimes."

"You don't need to tell me that, I'm a doctor." Ichigo grumbled, rubbing at his face because his head was still pounding. "And no I don't think I took any sleeping pills. I don't have trouble sleeping. Or at least, I didn't before I invited you lot over."

Tatsuki began leaving to her room. "Sure, blame it on the guests."

"Where _is_ everybody anyway?" Ichigo asked.

Her voice floated down as she climbed the stairs. "Time didn't come to a halt as you slumbered Doctor Kurosaki. They're all getting ready for today's activity."

_Ah, the caroling._ Ichigo remembered. But he didn't rise to get changed as well. He couldn't! Maybe Tatsuki thought he was playing games, but he honest to God did not remember a thing that had happened in at least the past...fourteen hours!

He sat and he thought. There was a weird feeling in his stomach. Not _the _Feeling. Just the kind that drained into your innards when you knew something wasn't right: like butterflies, except the butterflies were puking. It was odd enough he couldn't seem to be able to recall anything from the past number of hours. But it was a little disturbing that he was in jackets and boots...had he gone out last night?

Ichigo thought hard, ignoring the protests of pain his brain delivered. He needed to recall his last memory.

After a moment of careful brain crunching, it finally came to him.

A phone call! He'd had a phone some time during the past number of hours.

But...

"Argh!" Ichigo muttered to himself.

He couldn't even remember who'd called him much less what they'd talked about! After that, it was all a blank.

But he knew he was supposed to know something. Something important. Something...dangerous... He could feel it in his soul...that something was wrong. He just couldn't put a finger on it. His memories were like a mass of wet noodles, slipping and sliding through the prongs of his fork. Damned frustrating!

"Argh!!" Ichigo growled, this time louder.

He couldn't shake this feeling off! And he could tell this was not one of those things that he could afford to let slide. No, he knew this was something dangerous...something fatal...

He didn't know why, but he could tell that if he didn't recall what it was he'd forgotten, it wasn't going to be good.

People would get hurt. People would die.

000

At that very moment, Matt Peterson and his fiancee were about half a minute from Ichigo's door. And neither had said a word since they had stepped into the building. Both were nervous, but for entirely different reasons. Inoue because she felt perhaps she had taken things a little too far with a certain someone earlier that morning. Matt because he felt perhaps he hadn't taken things quite far enough, ironically, with that same certain someone. It made him feel like perhaps he should just have killed Ichigo. But....nah, that was how _He_ thought. Matt was not going to sink so low.

Of course, neither had mentioned their respective past events for the same reason: they didn't dare. And anyway, they hadn't spoken very kindly to each other that morning.

Matt and Inoue had had a fight. Inoue had woken up to find her fiance's arms around her, fast asleep and she hadn't been very warm about the gesture. She had said nothing remotely concerning his absence earlier that morning but her silence through breakfast had irritated Matt to no end. Gradually, it had developed into said fight. It hadn't been a very big one and it had not concerned anything of significant importance. But there had been enough damage to render the two silent towards each other for the rest of the day. Now the two headed for Ichigo's apartment, dreading confrontation with their host.

Of the two, Matt was especially nervous. Whereas Inoue's secret only possessed the potential to sabotage their relationship, his had the potential to do that and a heck of a lot more damage...his death being somewhere within that perimeter.

Earlier that morning had been difficult. First he had had to wander around a dead section of the city for hours, starving so badly it had been hard controlling himself around any of the humans he had come across.

Then _He_ had gotten edgy and made a made a mess of their kill. Matt had wanted a slow kill, something low profile, something that wouldn't have reiatsu roaring through Karkaura like he was bloody siren! _He_ had ignored Matt, botching the kill like _He_ was working in fucking abattoir.

And then there had been Ichigo. Bad timing. Bad, bad timing.

And then calling out a hollow at Matt's expense! Just to save _His_ own ass! It was just like _Him_! Matt gritted his teeth just thinking about it. Of course, Matt had been left to clean up the mess: the mess being Ichigo.

So Matt had wiped a bit of his memory and returned him to his apartment. Not too much of his memory. Just a few hours to be safe. He had to admit though that Ichigo had tasted like heaven. His life force had been so filling, hitting the spot those other two hoodlums could never fill. No wonder _He_ always wanted innocent people. They just tasted so much better.`But Matt would be damned if he took the lives of innocent people.

He might be a killer. He refused to be a beast.

Now they were at Ichigo's door and Inoue was knocking.

Matt's heart beat faster and he bit his bottom lip. Here was the tricky bit. Here was where he saw whether or not he had drained the perfect amount of memory. Too much and Ichigo would be suspicious. Too little, and the untaken memories would set a chain reaction of recollections that would inevitably lead to the alley, the blood, the kiss.

And Matt had every right to be afraid.

The door opened and Ichigo stood at the door.

Because you see, Matt knew this man was a Shinigami.

And if he ever recovered his memories...Matt was a dead man.

000

Inoue, for no discernable reason, was immensely disappointed when Ichigo opened the door. Because immediately, he avoided her eyes.

"Good morning, Ichigo." she said blandly.

"Good morning." he returned the greeting, almost muttering it. He did not meet her eyes. He seemed to be staring at something behind her. Odd because Matt was the only one behind her.

"Can we come in?" Inoue finally asked softly.

"Wha-?" Ichigo just noticed he was blocking their way in. "Um, yeah of course. Sorry."

Inoue wondered if last night had really been so awkward for him to act this way. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. What kind of fiancee was she?? Confessing to her ex in her partner's absence. You always saw this sort of rubbish in soap operas and you always thought only an insensitive idiot would stoop so low. You never considered it was possible in any way, shape or form that you would ever find yourself doing the same. Guess who the insensitive idiot was now.

"Um...did you just wake up." Inoue asked, trying to make conversation.

"Hm? Um, yeah." Ichigo mumbled, his attention completely elsewhere. "Last night was a little weird for me."

Inoue felt her heart tear a seam. So she really had crossed boundaries last night? Made sense. He didn't say he loved her back anyway.

Inoue tried very hard to smile. "Do you want some coffee or something?"

Ichigo finally let his eyes rest on Inoue's. "Um, what? No, no, _I_ should be doing that for you not the other way round..."

"Oh..." Inoue said as brightly as she could, beaming. "...don't be silly."

_A sniff. "Are you still there?"_

_"Of course." Ichigo whispered. _

_"I'm sorry for being such a burden."_

_Ichigo hesitated. "...don't be silly."_

She...she couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to him. At the very least, to clear the air.

"**Matt, honey, would you please make Ichigo some coffee.**" Inoue asked sweetly, praying desperately her fiance would play along. To her surprise, he didn't even hesitate.

"**Of course.**" Matt said quickly. "**Excuse me.**" He left briskly to the kitchen.

When Inoue was sure Matt was out of earshot, she dropped her smile, and Ichigo watched in surpise as a pained look took over her face.

"Ichigo..." Inoue said softly. "We need to talk...."

The doctor stared, clueless.

"...about last night." Inoue added.

000

Swear words so diverse they surprised Matt himself, swam about in his head as he plugged in a kettle. So far, it had not been good. Ichigo's eyes had been fixed on him since his arrival like they were a fat kid and he was chocolate covered licorice.

Was Ichigo on to him? Or was he simply imagining it?

Matt sighed as the water in the kettle boiled. It didn't matter which, he was still hyperventilating like nobody's business.

He searched the cupboards, opening and closing rapidly, till he found a jar of instant coffee. A spoon and a mug later and Matt had an order of coffee on a saucer.

He took a deep breath, ready to make his way back into the living room. But then he stopped. And he set the saucer back on a counter and leaned against the kitchen table.

His heart was doing that thing it did again. And his sight was blurring. Matt suddenly felt weak and for a moment he thought he was going to collapse to the floor. But he didn't. And anyway, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

He just needed to wait for a bit. It would pass. It always did.

000

Ichigo was more than a little surprised at how willing Matt had been to get him coffee. Since they had arrived, the blue haired American had been acting really weird.

Ichigo had opened the door to them and immediately noticed how flustered the man was. He was biting on his bottom lip, twitching repeatedly and God...what was with the staring??

"Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped out of his musings and realized he was alone with Inoue at the moment.

"Ichigo I need to talk to you." Inoue said, and Ichigo noticed she was nervous.

What was up with this couple today? They were both acting like he was going to snap and maul them any minute! Or...did this have to do with his memory loss? Did he say something to these two last night?

"I'm listening." Ichigo said.

Inoue hesitated, closed her eyes and sighed. She looked up again, fiddling with her fingers. "Abou...about this morning..."

Ichigo blinked. Then he laughed sheepishly. "Um, Inoue, I don't know how to tell you this...but I really don't remember anything that's happened in the past few hours."

The beautiful woman opened her mouth to say something, stopped herself, and then looked surprised. Then her features softened with understanding. Then the hurt set in. She looked at Ichigo silently for a moment. Then she said, "I understand. I guess acting like it never happened is much easier, isn't it?"

Ichigo was confused. Then he figured out what was going on. Had something happened between them last night?! "No, no, no, Inoue..." Ichigo said quickly. "It's not that I'm playing dumb. I really don't re-"

"Don't worry Ichigo." Inoue interrupted just as quickly, faking a smile. "I...I guess I should be saying thank you, shouldn't I? You're just trying to save my marriage."

"Inoue..." Ichigo began again, but just then they heard Matt coming from behind them.

"Excuse me. I'm going to find Tatsuki." Inoue said and before waiting for any consent, she walked away.

Ichigo stared after her as she left. Never before had he been so lost. What had happened in the past number of hours? Had so many things transpired in such a short amount of time? Ichigo frowned. He was going to have to find Inoue later and explain himself to her. And then possibly, learn what exactly had happened in those lost hours. All this was becoming a bit irritating. But in the mean time...for now...

"Here's your coffee." Matt said cheerfully. Ichigo noticed the strain in his voice.

Ichigo turned around to pick up his drink and immediately his eyes locked unto Matt's.

For now...Ichigo was going to have to keep an extra careful eye on this man. Because Ichigo didn't know when...but he could feel it within himself. He was going to share a dark history with this man.

Funny, because, at that exact moment, as Matt smiled that fake wide smile, not breaking eye contact with this man...he was thinking the exact same thing.

000

Inoue swallowed hard as she climbed the stairs, blinking back tears. She would not cry....she would not cry...she would not cry.... What Ichigo had done made perfect sense. He was saving her from herself. Things could end in utter disaster if Matt ever found out she had told her ex boyfriend that she was still in love with him. Her move had been ridiculous! Ridiculous! Honestly, who did that? Who _at all_ did that??

And who was this weak little girl tearing apart?, Inoue thought, reprimanding herself fiercely. This was not Inoue Orihime! Or at least...this was not the Inoue Orihime she had built up.

The red-head stopped in front of a wall mirror right next to Tatsuki's door and inspected her face, wiping away tears and trying not to ruin the little make up she had put on. She sniffed and tried to look as non-challant as she could possibly appeared. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

Then she knocked on Tatsuki's door. She waited but there was no answer. So she knocked again. Still no answer.

Inoue heard some voices in the next room and she made out Tatsuki's voice amongst them, so she moved towards that room.

_Knock, knock_. "Tatsuki-san." Inoue called. "Are you in there?"

"Inoue?" Tatsuki's voice came from behind the door. "Do you still knock in this house?? Come in!"

Inoue opened the door cautiously, and the arguing met her head on. Renji and Rukia were at it, and Tatsuki was sitting on their bed watching them.

"I'm just saying you should rest a bit." Renji was saying angrily, his face tattoos arching with his brows in a full frown.

Rukia would not be out yelled. "And _I'm_ saying I'm perfectly fine. Urahara said so. And the baby isn't due for another week. What is your problem Renji?"

Renji folded his arms and leaned into his wife's face. "Who gives a shit what that sandal-hat freak says?! You're not going caroling with us! I'm putting my foot down!!"

Rukia scoffed. "You don't own me!"

"Wha... What the fuck??" Renji nearly popped a vein. "You tryin' me, midget?!"

The kick caught Renji squarely in the shins and Inoue winced at Renji's cry.

The scarlet-haired shinigami bent over, making barely audible pity noises. Rukia bent over as well (as well as she could, anyway) and put a hand to her ear. "Huh? Were you saying something? " She stood straight, folding her arms defiantly. "I didn't think so."

Renji stood up too, glaring. "Whatever! You're outta your freakin' mind." He began to limp out of the room. "I hope you get eaten by a snowman." were his last bitter words before he slammed the door behind himself.

"What was that about?" Inoue finally asked after the awkward silence had passed.

Rukia sunk into her bed. "He's just being a worrywart. And a jerk! You heard him! He called me a midget!"

Inoue wasn't about to point out that _everyone_ called her a midget. As a joke. Again, it was probably just the hormones. "It sounded more like he was looking out for you." Inoue tried cautiously.

"I''m tired of everyone looking out for me and being careful with me and giving me weird stares whenever I do or say or _think_ anything the least bit dramatic!!!" Rukia complained all in one breath, unaware that, in fact, she was doing exactly that, right there and then. "It's friggin' Christmas for pete's sake!! I want to have some _fun_!!!!!!!"

Tastuki laughed at the raven-haired woman. "You're knocked up, Rukia! Your Christmas doesn't get any better than great _miso_ soup and chocolate cake. How much more fun could you possibly have in _that_ condition?"

Rukia folded her arms stubbornly. "At least Renji could have let me play ice lacrosse too."

The thought of Rukia, swollen and skating awkwardly with a lacrosse stick immediately made Inoue quite pale with dread. Tatsuki's laughter could be heard downstairs.

"Laugh all you want Tatsuki." Rukia said rising, her voice suddenly filled with the tremor of resolve. "But today I'm going to have the _best_ damned caroling that anyone has ever had in the history of caroling! And I'll prove everyone wrong that women with child are _not_ incompetent and weak!!

"Women _with child_??" Tatsuki repeated incredulously and even Inoue had to stiffle a giggle.

Rukia ignored them. "At least not _this_ shinigami with child!!"

Tatsuki was curious. "Um...and how exactly are we going to prove this."

There and then, Rukia loved her friend for using 'we'. She smiled slyly. "I have just the plan."

000

Ichigo's fingers traveled to his jacket zip, promptly yanking it up all the way.

It was 4 pm. The gang was standing outside in front of Ichigo's apartment building, and the air was a little more frigid than Ichigo had expected. Earmuffs and winter hats were more visible all round, and it was obvious that regardless, everyone was freezing. Fine time to go caroling.

"Is it supposed to be cold?" Mizuiro asked, his question directed to no one in particular. "Did anyone listen to the weather report?"

No one answered. Ergo, no one had.

"The skies are clear." Yuzu said loudly, so everyone could hear her. She added cheerfully. "And once we get a move on, I'm sure we'll get warmer." Her audience grunted hopefully.

Renji handed the young event organizer a thick file.

"Ok, here's how this is going to work." Yuzu explained with a warm smile. "I'm going to hand over sheets with lyrcis. Ishida-san will give you each a small torchlight so as it gets dark you can still see."

Ichigo received the tiny device and marveled. When had his sister organized all this?

"We're not going very far." Yuzu explained further. "We'll sing through this section into Kasazaki, then turn into Sakurabashi." As she laid out their route, she made directional gestures with her hands. "Then we'll pass through Tsubakidai Park and wind up back here. Everyone get it?"

The entire gang just stared empty eyed at her.

Yuzu sighed good naturedly. "I'm going to take you round a few blocks." she simplified.

The gang's response was an understanding chorus of "Oh"s.

Yuzu grinned. "You guys have been away too long. Now let me explain how often we'll stop at a house...''

Yuzu had lost Ichigo by now. At that point, Ichigo was watching Matt at the corner of his eye. The foreigner was all the way towards the fringe of their crowd, looking just a little lost. He was no where near Inoue who was on Ichigo's other side. For the briefest moment, Ichigo forgot his suspicions and wondered whether the couple was fighting. If they were, 'poor Matt'. Caroling felt nothing more than meaningless singing if it wasn't done with someone by your side.

_Come to think of it_, Ichigo thought, suddenly coming to the realization. _I'm pretty much alone too. _

On any other day...perhaps in some odd twisted alternate universe...._if_ he was feeling exceptionally kind....Ichigo _just_ might have gone over to Matt. It wouldn't have killed. And more importantly, it would have made keeping an eye on him that night much much easier. But Ichigo had decided to do something very important that evening.

His recent memory loss had made him think (ironic, isn't it?). He had come to the conclusion that he had taken the Feeling for granted for too long. It was always possible his memory loss was related in no way to the evil reiatsu. But regardless, Ichigo had finally decided it would be better (and safer) to get to the bottom of things.

And that was why now, though Matt was at one corner of his eye, someone else very important was at the other: Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Hey Uryuu." Ichigo whispered as the bespectacled man passed by for the second time, handing out the last of the torchlights. "Do me a favour will you? Get Renji, then you two come over. There's something we need to talk about."

Ishida nodded solemnly.

Yuzu, by now, was telling the gang something about a tune. Ichigo began listening again just in time to hear her call Chad upfront. To everyone's surprise and amusement, the model showed up with an acoustic guitar in hand.

"Chad is going to be playing for us this evening." Yuzu announced proudly and laughed when her friends began to clap and cheer.

Chad nodded politely and began plucking a few strings in a beautiful rendition of a tune they could all make out to be 'Joy to the World'. The cheers grew louder and so did the laughter.

Anybody could see Yuzu was positively thrilled that they were having fun already.

"Okay okay okay." she said excitedly, clapping her mittened hands together. "Let's see if we can keep a tune, shall we? Chad, _D-chord_ please."

At this point, Yuzu lost Ichigo again. As the gang practised singing in key, Renji and Uryuu moved from their standing places to join Ichigo.

"What do you want?" Renji muttered rudely to Ichigo.

A vein popped visible on Ichigo's head. "Wha-? Jackass! I'm trying to save us! What I'm about to talk about is very important!"

"Then spill it and quit gripin'!" Renji retorted, his frown deepening. "I'm supposed to be keepin' an eye on Rukia for fuck's sake."

Ichigo spotted said petite shinigami upfront. She was with Tatsuki and Inoue. Ichigo raised cocked an eyebrow when he noticed what was dangling from Rukia's hand.

"Is that an _umbrella_ in her hand??" Ichigo asked incredulously, squinting at the large black collapsible canopy.

"Don't know. Don't give a _fuck_." Renji muttered sourly, folding his arms in a way that immediately tattled to his colleagues that there had been a fight of some sort.

Ichigo smiled wickedly. "I thought you just said you had to keep an eye on her?"

It was Renji's turn to pop a vein. "What are you tryin' to imply _Strawberry_!!" he hissed as quietly as he could over the singing practice, shaking a fist under the ex-shinigami's nose.

Ichigo couldn't help raising his voice a little louder in anger. "What did you call me??"

"That _is_ your name, idiot!"

"Not when you say it like that it's not! You think I'm stupid?! I know you're making fun of me, idiot!!"

"_You're _the idiot, Idiot!"

"No _you're _the idiot, Idiotic-Idiot!!"

Uryuu smacked both men up their heads. "You're both idiots! And you're wasting my time!!"

Suddenly both Renji and Ichigo's faces were inches from Uryuu's, their faces contorted with anger and disbelief at being hit. "Don't call us idiots, _Idiot_!!" they chorused into his face.

Uryuu backed away a little shocked at first. Then he regained his composure and his frustration. "Didn't you two grow up at _all_ these past ten years! Ichigo! You wanted to tell us something? Well then tell us dammit!"  
"Yeah, tell us." Renji ordered, suddenly acting like he had played no part in the immaturity. "Idiot." he muttered under his breath with an evil grin, knowing he had just had the last word.

Ichigo ignored him, choosing instead to clear his throat (and his murderous thoughts). He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "We have a problem guys."

The singing stopped abruptly and Yuzu beamed at all of them. "Thank you. You guys are great." She laughed. "We're no _Keble Choir_ but we won't shatter any windows."

Everyone laughed.

"First song on your sheets, people." Yuzu instructed.

Chad began to play a soft mellow intro and after a few secconds, the gang joined in with their voices to _White Christmas_. Then they began to walk the streets.

As they walked, Ichigo explained what he had been feeling recently. Leaving out his recent memory loss, he told them about his suspicions and concerns. He received a snort from Renji in reply.

"It took you _this_ long to notice it?" Renji scoffed over the music that surrounded them. "You're really numb to reiatsu aren't you?"

Ichigo's eyebrows arched in confusion. "Wait you two already know about this? About....that weird feeling?"

"Everybody knows Kurosaki Ichigo." Uryuu muttered, pushing up his glasses. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the last to notice it. And you've been in Karakura longer this season than any of us have."

Ichigo frowned. "Sheesh, you don't have to rub it in." But the shock had still not worn off. "So you're telling me, this...whatever it is, has been in Karakura for much longer? How much longer? A year? Two years?"

"According to Captain Hitsugaya, only about a month or so." Uryuu said.

Ichigo thought about this. Did that rule Matt out? Ichigo glanced at the American, who was trying hard to get used to the songs in Japanese. Surely it did. He'd not even been in Japan for a full week yet.

"Good thing you mentioned Toushiro." Ichigo finally said. "I have a few questions for him. I'm curious as to why Soul Society hasn't done a damn thing about it yet."

They moved over to Toushiro, who was sharing a music sheet with Karin. Apparently, the music sheets had not been enough.

"Karin, you wouldn't mind giving us a second with Toushiro would you?" Ichigo whispered.

Karin stopped singing and nodded. She moved away to be closer to Matsumoto and Yuzu.

Hitsugaya regarded the stubbled doctor with a look of faint annoyance. "Do you I have to drive my name into your head with my blade, Kurosaki? It's _Captain_ Hitsugaya to you."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Ichigo mumbled, anxious to get to the point of his coming. "Look, I need to ask you something. I take it you already know about the..._reiatsu_ problem?"

Hitsugaya's voice was dry. "If you're referring to the unidentified spiritual signature, then: Yes."

"Can you tell me something about it?"

Hitsugaya hesitated. "What would you like to know?"

"Do you guys have any idea what it is yet?"

"If we did, it wouldn't be unidentified now, would it?" the ice captain responded coldly.

"Wait a minute." Uryuu suddenly interrupted. "If I remember correctly, you knew what the reiatsu was yesterday...in front of the sporting goods store?" He added for clarity.

Hitsugaya's glare was icy. "You mean the time I was never allowed to finish my sentence?"

Uryuu smiled apologetically. "Sorry. It just occured to me that you had, in fact, known at that moment. If it wouldn't be a bother, would you tell us what that reiatsu is? We're all ears now."

Captain Hitsugaya was silent, and he let them suffer through a short period of unresponsiveness, allowing instead the surrounding sounds of merry singing to lend a disturbingly dark contrast to the mood of their discussion. It was an ironic juxtaposition.

"We're not sure anymore." Hitsugaya finally said.

Singing filled in the lull.

"What do you mean you're not sure any more?" Ichigo asked, already beginning to panic. Even Soul Society didn't know what this Feeling was? Were they kidding him?

"Yesterday I almost told you..." Hitsugaya said, pausing for emphasis. "...that the reiatsu belonged to an arrancar. A Gillian Class Arrancar."

"Gillian class??" Renji looked almost startled by the news. "You've gotta be yankin' us. I've felt that thing, Captain Hitsugaya. It's no figgin' Gillian class."

Hitsugaya gave him a cold stare, retorting crisply. "Then what would _you_ say it was, Vice-Captain?"

The other three watched Renji frown in embarrassment and object. "I'm not saying the research bureau is wrong. I'm just saying it doesn't feel anything like a Gillian Arrancar. Those are the weakest scum. I mean, you guys have felt it right? I don't know what it is, but Gillian Class sounds a bit ridiculous!"

"The reiatsu is heavily amplified and honestly..." Hitsugaya said. "...quite deadly. It could match the reiatsu of an Adjuchas at the very least. But determining the class of an arrancar doesn't rely on magnitude alone." Somehow he managed to stare all three of them in the eye at once. "It secondarily relies on frequency and pattern."

Ichigo asked, "And the frequency and pattern match those of a Gillian?"

"It's magnified to almost unrecognizable proportions but it matches quite sufficiently." Hitsugaya said as the group turned into a parking lot to sing to the residents in the apartment building. "Or at least, we thought it did until this morning."

Ichigo felt like his heart was beating in slow motion by now. Was he going to learn about what had happened this morning? "Why?" Ichigo asked cautiously. "What happened this morning?"

Hitsugaya sighed and stared at him. "Are you so numb you didn't feel it this morning?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "The Feeling?"

"It hit the air at about midnight, extremely faint as first, but increasing in intensity till it peaked at about 4 00 hours." Hitsugaya said.

_Four am, _Ichigo thought, wanting so badly for the stated time to ring a bell. It didn't.

"It's the longest it's ever lasted, spanning a total of 4 hours." Hitsugaya said solemnly. "It was also the most pronounced transmission yet. His location had never been more obvious."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So why didn't anyone find it and deal with it??"

Hitsugaya looked the man in the eye. "Soul Society forbade it."

_Soul Society?!_ Ichigo's mouth dropped slightly in a gape. "Huh?"

"The Scientific Research Bureau took advantage of the period to properly analyze the reiatsu. It was their conclusion that the matter would have to be solved a bit more delicately."

Ichigo was incredulous. "Are you kidding me?"

Renji continued here. "It was a friggin' order so don't go all righteous on us." He folded his arms and ignored a few disapproving stares from some of the singing party crashers, who of course didn't know Renji well enough to realize he could decide not to sing when he damn well felt like it. The scarlet-haired man continued. "Apparently the case is going to be taken up by the 2nd squad."

"The _Onmitsukid__ō_? Captain Soi Fong?" Ichigo said, quite baffled by all this. Honestly, what ever happened to good old fashioned 'search and destroy'?

"Dunno why." Renji said with a shrug. "Maybe that's what Captain Hitsugaya is about to tell us."

Hitsugaya looked up from a moment of deep thinking. He frowned. "I'm not supposed to. It's classified."

Ichigo bent over so that his face was inches from the captain's. "Look. I wasn't going to tell you this." Ichigo said softly. "But this morning I woke up and I couldn't remember a thing that had happened in the past number of hours. I knew I hadn't just fallen asleep because my head was pounding and I was dressed."

"_Sake_ has similar effects." Hitsugaya breathed back sarcastically.

"There were no empty bottles." Ichigo retorted gently. "Now I know as Captain it's your job and all to keep information classified, but I really _really_ need you to make an exception now. There might be something I experienced last night that could lead us to the bottom of this."

Hitsugaya stared into the man's pleading brown eyes.

"Fine." he finally uttered coldly.

Ichigo straightened. "Thank you."

The gang were done with two songs and were waving at the residents who had gratefully come to their windows to listen. When they were back on the streets, they struck up _Deck The Halls_ and the sounds of their merriness floated all around them, dipelling the cold air.

When they were well into that song, Hitsugaya finally spoke again. "Renji, Uryuu...do you remember when I told you that the _reiatsu_ was actually two _reiatsu_, not one?"

Of course, this was Ichigo's first time hearing this, but the other two nodded.

"It turns out that the bureau wasn't wrong afterall." Hitsugaya lectured. "Judging by how almost simultaneously the _reiatsu_ flare up, we're guessing that there are actually two culprits here, contributing to the evil _reiatsu_ we keep experiencing."

"Meaning..." Ichigo said.

"There are two killers out there." Hitsugaya finished.

The other three men let this sink in for a moment.

"But..." Ichigo finally said, noticing Hitsugaya was leaving something out. "....you said the _reiatsu_ belonged to an Arrancar."

"The dominant _reiatsu_." Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes."

"Then..." Ichigo stalled, afraid to know the answer to his own question. "Who owns the second one?"

This was where Hitsugaya finally stopped talking, contemplating whether or not it would be wise to let these three know the strange truth. Finally he looked like he had made up his mind. The information would make little difference anyway.

"At first it had seemed impossible." Hitsugaya said. "The _reiatsu_ type was an old one, but a familiar one. One with a bad history in Soul Society. That would probably explain why the matter is suddenly being handled so delicately..."

"Just tell us what it is, dammit." Ichigo finally cracked, unable to handle the suspense.

Hitsugaya looked at them. "The second reiastu..." he said slowly. "...belongs to a _Bounto_."

000

After about an hour of caroling, the gang was invited in for hot drinks by a certain O'Connor Masami. She was a widow and a dear aging one at that. A glance at her would have one guessing that she was, most likely, pushing on seventy.

Her house was furnished with tables and chairs and a grandfather clock that had accumulated almost as many years as she. It was unusual to see an old japanese woman's house with so much western influence but it did make sense after she had told you a bit about herself. Her husband had been irish.

When the gang had gathered outside of her house, and seranaded a slow heart warming _Silent Night_ for her, she had found it impossible not to invite them in for something. And when she was informed she was the first that night to do so, she amused everyone by how surprised she was.

"Where is the spirit of Christmas?" she fussed, as she helped as many of them as possible with their coats. "You all look freezing. I'm ashamed of my neighbourhood I tell you, ashamed!"

Yuzu and Matusmoto followed the old woman into her kitchen whilst everyone else gathered round the fireplace, chattering excitedly as they waited for their tea and coffee.

"I'm sorry I have no television." Masami apologised as she brought round the first five cups of steaming beverage. "I only have a very old, very small one up in my room. There's a radio here though; an ancient little thing. But it's reliable. I hope you don't mind."

There was a polite chorus of 'of course not's.

The widow walked up to the mantlepiece and began to tweak an old, almost unrecognizable device. Only a few seconds of white noise and static, and a clear song poured from its speakers into the room. It was an old christmas pop song, and though it was in japanese, it carried a tune that vaguely resembled _Last Christmas_.

There was a muttering of approval, and soon everyone was back chattering away again.

Everyone, that is, except Ichigo.

Ichigo stood close to the fireplace, staring into the depths of the embers, his mind processing the news he had received from Hitsugaya.

_Bounto_, he thought glumly. It was not one of his favourite memories. For some reason, every time Ichigo was reminded of that ordeal, he felt an overwhelming fatigue wash over him. Those villains had been such a bother. And as far as Ichigo knew, only one _Bounto_ had survived. The memory of the thick dark man with a headset came to him. Ichigo highly doubted he had anything to do with recent events.

"Are you okay, my dear?"

Ichigo was startled by the question and had to look down to find the source of the voice. The old widow was smiling up at him, concern tinging her expression.

Ichigo smiled sheepishly down at her. "Sorry obaa-san. I just have a lot to think about."

The woman nodded solemnly. "This time of the year is the best for reflection. But try not to let your worries ruin your holiday, okay dear?" She smiled at him and trudged off.

Ichigo smiled after her, then looked up.

Matt was staring at him.

Quickly, the American looked away, feigning casual general observation.

Ichigo stared coldly at Matt, though by now he had even turned around, trying to spark up conversation with the nearest person to him; that person being Keigo.

Ichigo shook his head. What was it with this blue haired man that made his skin crawl? Was it just because he was Inoue's fiance? Or was there something he was missing?

The music from the radio came to a crackle and a stop, and was instead replaced with impressive sounding music, the kind that boldly proclaimed 'listen up, listen up, we've got something important to say'. It was a news intro.

"Newsbreak during Christmas. Just like the war." Ichigo heard Masami complain from somewhere in the room. "The station should be ashamed of itself."

The voice that blared from the radio was male, and it did not sound in the least bit remorseful (if anything, it sounded a bit proud), when it announced: _"Police have finally discovered the bodies of missing persons, that until this morning, was a confirmed count of _9."

A deathly silence descended upon the room's occupants.

"_The Chief of Police refused to comment on the state of the recovered bodies, but sources say _7_ of the bodies had no injuries whatsoever whereas the remaining _2_ had been horribly mutilated. Police authorities are unsure as to whether to assume all murders had the same culprit due to the difference in their natures. However, there does seem to be a continuing pattern in the killings, in the nature of victims. Chief of Police Nagakura Keisuke had this say."_

A deeper voice came from the radio: "_Our records office has come to the conclusion that this murderer seems to be targeting criminals; hard, wanted criminals. We don't know why or how he gets his information concerning these criminals, but our department will not condone any form of vigilante activism, especially one that makes use of homicidal methods. If he is listening to my voice this very moment, let me remind him that he is now as guilty of crime as those criminals. We will find him. And we will stop him. That's all._"

A ripple of discomfort went through the room.

The newsreader was back: "_Any family of the deceased have been notified by the police. The families are as follows..._"

Time felt significantly sluggish as the announcer read. Slowly, Ichigo turned to look at Matt, and was not at all surprised to find the man locking eyes with him at exactly the same time. The names hit the air...one after the other...and neither men looked away....neither batted an eyelid. The last name was read, and the time spell was finally broken.

The music returned, and the tension in the room slowly lifted. Merry chatter returned. And finally both men looked away.

That was when Ichigo knew. He knew somehow Matt was connected to his memory loss. The sight of him triggered something in his head that sent shivers through him. The problem was that Ichigo could not take hold of this fleeting memory. He had no idea what exactly Matt reminded him of. He only knew, some way, some how, Matt was aware of that he had lost his memory.

The question was: How?

As Ichigo pondered this, he, like everyone else in the room, was too engaged to notice three women leave the room. The women had quietly thanked their hostess, explained their reasons for leaving so early amidst much giggling, then moved through the crowd, opened the door and slipped into the falling darkness.

They headed for the park.

000

After half an hour of talking and laughing and drinking (tea and coffee, not _sake_), Yuzu finally decided that they had to move. They were having a splendid time, but...come on, they were going to have to keep moving sooner or later, and Yuzu was opting for the former. Besides, it was getting dark outside.

The gang could not emphasize how grateful they were to Masami, and she brushed off their gratitude, arguing that anybody would have done the same. Which obviously, was simply not true.

After their goodbyes, Yuzu lead the group down the street and into Tsubakidai Park. The park was smaller in size than Karakura Community Park which was about two districts away, and though it was up to standards, it was small enough to be used as a shortcut. Or at least, that was what Yuzu thought. She knew a stone path led straight through the park, exiting into a street that was only about a block away from Ichigo's apartment building. But suddenly, the park looked much larger than she had remembered.

And the stone path was gone, replaced with multiple walkways.

"Oh come'on." Yuzu complained. "Don't tell me they removed the stone path."

Ichigo looked around. "I think I heard something about development and renovation."

"Oh dear." Yuzu said with a sigh. "I loved that stone path."

"Don't worry." Ichigo reassured his sister. "I've taken walks here a thousand and one times. You guys'll just have to follow my lead." He came upfront to help her lead. "I'll get us out of here in no..._oomph!!_"

Slushy ice met the side of his face with a loud smack.

Every head in the group turned simultaneously.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ichigo." a strong feminine voice declared. "You didn't honestly think we would let you pass through that easily did you!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stood up straight. Wait a minute! He knew that voice!

"Rukia??" Ichigo stared in disbelief at the three women that stood at attention a few metres away. Every one else had already gawked in incredulity at them. Now all that they felt was amusement and a slight anticipation. Oh this was going to be good.

Flanking the raven haired woman, a red head and another raven haired woman stood poised, mounds of crafted snow in their hands.

"Inoue? Tatsuki?" Ichigo had still not snapped out of his shock. "Wha- what the _fuck_ is going on??"

Rukia let pulled out something black from her jacket. An umbrella.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ichigo mouthed as the pregnant shinigami whirled the device, stabbing it down into the snow with a powerful determination.

"Ichigo..." Rukia's voice was convincingly dark. "...we meet again."

"Meet again?" Ichigo thought the woman had gone bonkers. And _shit! _the ice was melting into his clothes! It was freezing!

Yuzu nudged her brother and winked at him. "Play along." she whispered with a giggle.

Then suddenly, Yuzu's smile was gone, replaced with a frown. "So we meet again...um..."

"Ice Brigade." Tatsuki provided.

"...Ice Brigade." Yuzu quickly added.

_Ice Brigade??_ Ichigo thought confused. Then he saw what was going on. Oh, come'on, you had to be shitting him.

That was when Ichigo noticed the small wall of snowballs behind them.

Oh, crap.

But Ichigo suddenly felt two bodies take his side. Uryuu and Mizuiro stood by him, holding up freshly made slush balls.

Rukia glared icily. "Prepare to die."

Yuzu grinned. "You'll never take us alive."

In a flash, Uryuu and Mizuiro's balls were flying, heading straight for the girls!

"Don't make me laugh!" Rukia yelled. In one swift movement, her hand darted for her umbrella, whipping it into the air. Catching it with one hand, Rukia exploded the umbrella open.

The slush balls bounced harmlessly off the open device.

Then the umbrella came down.

"Finish them." Rukia ordered her sidekicks.

Inoue and Tatsuki let their balls fly.

_These girls are crazy!_ Ichigo thought as he dived, dodging the barrage of ice. _Do they really intend to take on all of us??_

But preparation proved very effective during that activity. Because whilst Ichigo and his fellow victims had to keep bending over to gather snow, Rukia and her cronies just stayed in one place, and let the readied sculptured ice fly! Most of the balls directed at the Ice Brigade got promptly blocked off with the umbrella.

Ichigo and the rest of the gang got sufficiently soaked before they succeeded in dealing any icy damage to the women.

Soon it was far from a fight between two sides. It developed into a frenzied snow flinging free-for-all, and the sounds of squealing and laughter filled the park.

Rukia, of course, could not run around like everybody else but she allowed her partners in crime to run off, choosing instead to launch her attacks from a stationary point. She laughed as a ball from Yourichi hit her squarely in the chest, then shielded herself from the succeeding balls. She brought down the umbrella when she was sure the coast was clear, and the first thing she saw made her heart sink.

Renji was standing a way off from the fight, sternly staring off into the distance with his arms folded.

Rukia sighed. She knew he would disapprove of her being a snowball fight. But it was already happening! Couldn't he see that?! She was having _fun_. Did he really have to ruin this for her?

The pregnant shinigami frowned. Fine! Let him be that way! She sure wasn't going to ruin her break on _his_ account!

She laughed even louder than before as another random ball caming whizzing by her head. She hoped he could hear her!

"Okay guys, we've got to wrap this up." Yuzu finally said, clapping as loudly as she could, which wasn't much because of her woolen mittens. "It's getting later and later. The park lamps are on for crying out loud."

Rukia panicked. It couldn't end this quickly.

"Wait." Rukia called out loudly. "What...what if we played hide and seek?" The shinigami had heard and read often about the game, but was yet to actually try it out. It sounded like fun!

Yuzu looked doubtful. "Are you sure? We really should be getting to the apartment."

"Just one little game." Rukia pleaded. Then she used her secret weapon: pussycat eyes.

Everyone else seemed to be up for the game. It was almost dark, but what the heck. They were having so much fun anyway, why stop now?

Yuzu sighed. "Fine. One game!" She grinned, excited inspite of herself. "Who wants to be It?"

Surprisingly a few hands went up, and Yuzu ended up employing a small three-man team of 'It's: Mizuiro, Matsumoto and Matt (their names all began with an 'm' too, but that was probably just a coincidence).

"Okay..." Yuzu announced. "They're counting to a hundred! Run everybody!!!"

The group split, with everyone darting in seperate directions.

Rukia trudged off as quickly as she dared. Where did one hide in a park anyway? Her eyes scanned frantically. Behind a tree?

_Not in _your_ condition_, Rukia's mind taunted.

_Shut up,_ Rukia retorted mentally. She came across a thick oak tree. Was there anyway to hide here?

"Sorry, already taken." Rukia heard above her. She looked up and saw Yourichi and Urahara, hiding very high amongst the branches, camouflaged in white.

"Wait a minute." Rukia complained up at them. "Where did you get camouflage in such a short time???"

Yourichi grinned down at her. "I was commander of the _Onmitsukid__ō_, Rukia. I'm always prepared."

Nonetheless, Rukia muttered a laboured "Cheaters." under her breath as she waddled away.

She walked and walked until she came into an open space. There were only a few shrubs sticking out from the snow, yet, Rukia developed an odd spine tingling suspicion that she was being watched.

"Leave this place, or you'll get us caught." a voice said from nowhere.

Or...was it really nowhere?

A glassy wall that had been nearly impossible to make out from their cold surroundings fell before Rukia's very eyes. Standing behind the wall were Hitsugaya, Karin and Byakuya!

"Are..." Rukia asked suspiciously. "...are you using _kidou_ to hide yourselves?!"

"Only our _reiatsu_." Hitsugaya said calmly. "The wall of glassy ice was _Hyorinamaru_'s doing."

"_Reiatsu_?! _Hyorinamaru_?! Is everyone cheating but me??" Rukia asked in disbelief. What the heck was going on? It was just a game, sheesh!

Karin folded her arms smugly. "Hey, it's not cheating if it wasn't stated in the rules." She was obviously quite proud of herself for getting in with the dudes with powers.

Rukia muttered something unpleasant to herself and trudged on.

She knew the counting would be fast approaching a hundred by now. Dammit! She needed to find a place to hide!

That was when she saw it. The giant mound of snow up against the park wall. Except it wasn't just a mound of snow. Rukia spotted a wooden door somewhere in the shadows. It seemed to be a shed! But it seemed heavy piles of snow had dropped from the overhead branches, hiding the most part of it. Without thinking, she moved as fast as she could for the door.

Just as she reached it, she heard Mizuiro's cheerful voice call out: "Ready or not! Here we come!!"

Oh she was ready, alright! She just needed to get....this...stupid door....wide enough not to squeeze against her tummy...just a little more...ungh!! ARGH!!!....that was it! Rukia waddled into the shed and closed the door behind her.

It was dark. And it smelt like....tools.

Rukia panted and sat down on what felt like an upturned wheel barrow. She breathed heavily and grinned to herself in the darkness. Hah! They would never find her _here_!

She sat in the silence, her thoughts louder than she had ever heard them. It was a little irritating. And a little frightening to be honest.

A couple of minutes passed and she wondered how long she had been waiting. Then she wondered if they'd found anyone yet. Then she wondered what was keeping them so long.

Rukia rested against the shed wall and stared into the inky blackness, listening to the sound of her own tired breathing.

She blinked tiredly. Then she yawned. Wow, Renji hadn't been kidding when he said the caroling would just tire her out. She was beat. Her back ached like hell from all the walking with a bundle growing inside of her. And her ankles were on fire.

She sighed. Would they be coming any time soon?

Rukia sat quietly. The minutes began to drag and soon, Rukia was tired of waiting. There was a point where she felt a strange lapse in the flow of time, and pretty soon she was rather convinced that she had just dozed off for a couple of minutes there!

Okay, this was beginning to take a bit too long! She stood and walked over to the door to leave.

The door wouldn't budge.

_Huh? _Rukia thought in surprise. Was the door stuck? Rukia shoved it a few more times. Then she kicked at it furiously. It stubbornly refused to budge. Immediately, Rukia thought of the mounds of snow that had fallen off the door as she had forced it open. Was it possible they had somehow built up behind the door? Rukia took another shot at opening the door. No luck.

The shinigami tried not to panic. There was no reason to. If she had shaken snow off the door, then it was obviously more visible now right. Besides, her brother, Hitsugaya and Karin weren't too far off. Surely they would stumble across her hiding place.

Rukia waited and waited. She began to wonder furiously what was taking them all so long. The shed was growing colder with each crawling minute.

Rukia shuddered slightly, and tried not to think negatively.

She tried not to think about how well hidden the shed was (heck, that's why she had chosen it to be her _hiding_ place).

She tried not to think about how dark it was getting and how creepy the still shadows around her were beginning to look.

She tried not to think about how her _gigai_ shielded every shred of her _reiatsu_, and how therefore though she would be found (of course she would be found; positive thinking), it probably wouldn't be because of her spiritual signature.

Rukia sat back down and closed her eyes, choosing to think positive instead. She remembered stuff she had done in the past nine months...and stuff she intended to do when the baby was born...and what she was going to call her baby...God, she and Renji hadn't even decided what they were going to call the baby. Rukia had wanted to name the baby Byakuya if it was a boy after which Renji had stated his preference to being mutilated with tiny paper cuts.

Rukia smiled at the memory. God, she missed Renji. She would never admit it to him but she always missed him when they argued. And now, she felt like something was missing. Something no snowball fight...no matter how dicey...could replace.

Rukia yawned and shivered again.

All the positive thinking was making her sleepy and for some reason, her legs felt way way colder. Almost like they were wet.

At that moment, all the world came to a halt for Kuchiki Rukia. Her surroundings dripped and swirled into dreary black and white, as she looked down...fear gripping her heart like a vicious beast.

_No please please please..._ Rukia begged with all her tightening heart, her lips moving rapidly with silent prayer.

It couldn't be. It couldn't be. Oh dear God, don't let it be...

But it was.

Even in the darkness, Rukia could make out the flowing fluid that dripped down unto the floor, stretching out lazily over the icy cement.

_No please please please...this can't be happening...not now...not here..._

The prayer was in vain because it had already happened.

Rukia's water had broken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of chapter!!!_

_What do you guys think? It's late and I'm too tired to talk much. Please let me know what you thought, including any errors you might have noticed (which may increase with the close of the chapter. I was getting more and more tired by then). Please REVIEW. I'll improve the end of this tomorrow morning and re-publish the chapter._

_Thank you all so much for reading and for reviewing previous chapters! I'm really trying my best for you all! Luv y'all._

_Thanks. Peace. I'm out._


End file.
